Ghost Of A Man
by Hogwarts is in Camelot
Summary: After Arthur's death he wakes up in a dark cave but when he reunites with Lancelot, Elyan and Gwaine he realises that he has entered the life of the after world, Arthur doesn't know what to think but with the help of his closest friends he finds a way to see the mortal world and watches over Camelot sees what Merlin does after the death of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is actually my first Merlin Fanfiction. I have thought about writing this as soon as I watched the final episode. I was so unhappy after it finished and the ending was so tragic that I wanted to give Arthur a bit more of a story of his heart breaking death. I felt really sorry for Gwaine as well so I am putting him in the story and you can see how he feels like he betrayed Arthur in the story. **

**This chapter is basically about Arthur finding himself in a new place and not really sure to believe if he is dead or not. It also describes this place looks like and Elyan and Lancelot explain what happens there and they also know a bit more of Merlin's past.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and it's a new project so there will be plenty of more chapters**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

Arthur took a deep breath, yet it didn't feel like he was breathing at all. He wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was saying something to Merlin, he wasn't sure what though. Then Arthur recalled Merlin's truth. He was magic. Arthur wasn't sure if he was mad or grateful for Merlin's true identity. He had killed his murderous sister but he had lied to him all this time but then again, peace to Camelot was more important than his knowledge on servants. He sat up. Where was he? A cave, had Merlin brought him to a safe place? Well what was the point, Morgana was dead. The walls were a sapphire blue, glowing and dripping with a sort of liquid. Arthur stood up. Where was Merlin, he would be here by now by his side using magic to get them back home. Magic. Should he trust it or ban it forever more? He couldn't bear to leave Merlin on his own. He had said that he used his magic for only him. He had been a loyal servant and how could he abandon him after he saved the future of Camelot? He still couldn't feel a feeling of air filling his lungs. He opened his mouth and tried to take in gulps of air. Even the atmosphere felt dry, the air didn't have a scent. It didn't even smell like air, whatever that smelt like. Arthur might have feel more relaxed if the place smelled of trees and woodland, this was the fragrance Arthur came to love. Not the clean, fresh smell of the castle or the palace meals of ham, cheese and bread, but the smell of damp wood or fire smoke. The sound of horse hooves stamping over twigs and snapping them in half, the laughing sound of knights when he mocked Merlin, not in a mean way though. Well, not always.

He walked over to the wall holding the leaking an unknown substance. He stroked the walls. They sparkled even there was no sun for it to reflect on. They were smooth and Arthur suspected they were crystals. He was amazed, he had seen crystals before but none like these had shone so bright before. His hand went through the liquid; it did not spill on the grey floor that Arthur suspected was rock. The liquid was buried deep into the rocks. Arthur couldn't touch it. Every time he got close an icy chill filled his fingertips making them bounce back. Arthur knew what was going to happen, he reached out for a second time but as he reached into the rock crease his fingers went numb and felt like they were going to fall off but as soon as they were far away they went back to the normal temperature. Arthur stumbled back clumsily and fell onto the rock. Instead of falling on his back and damaging in his spine it just felt like he fell onto a mattress. It was comfortable. He lay there and looked up. The sky was sprinkled with stars. Millions of them, Arthur had never seen so many. "_A room with no ceiling._" Arthur thought.

He got up and banged on the crystal wall. "MERLIN? GAIUS? GWEN?" Arthur yelled. Why was his voice not hoarse, he hadn't breathed in God knows how long. Why was he like this, was it a dream? It must have been because after he had banged on the wall one last time he started to feel dizzy.

He woke up to Merlin. "ARTHUR!" he heard him shout. He was back. A smile flickered on Merlin's face. Arthur gulped in air, it felt sweet but he regretted it, it did the opposite, it made him feel like he was suffocating. He felt his eyes flicker. No he wanted to stay. Where was he going to go? He felt his eyes flicker and the last thing he saw was the smile fall off Merlin's face.

He woke up on the soft rock again but now he was people, they were pale and looked faint. Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan, his closest friends. But where were the others, Leon, Percival? "Gwaine, Lance-"he said. His voice fell quiet, he felt tired. "How long have I been here?" he asked a few seconds later.

"An hour." Lancelot said. He looked at all of the Knights. Elyan and Lancelot looked relieved to see him but Gwaine's eyes were watery and he had bags under his eyes.

"An hour?" Arthur said confused. This was definitely a dream, how could he be here with Lancelot and Elyan, they were dead, Gwaine was there, where were the others? Surly they were important enough to be there as well? He was probably tired, Merlin had healed him with some sort of magic and he was asleep in his room in Camelot. "So, what's wrong with you, Gwaine?" Arthur smiled.

"He's punished himself," Elyan explained. "He's come here in regret so his soul has used everything against him."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Elyan and I have trying to convince him ever since he got here." Lancelot explained.

"Convince him to what?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Convince him that it is not his fault you're here." Elyan completed.

"But where am I?" Arthur asked. He wanted to wake up now.

"My friend, welcome to the world of the dead." Lancelot smiled.

"The world of the-" Arthur started. "No, I can't be,"

"But you are." Elyan said. Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"But heaven doesn't look like this." Arthur said.

"It's been made for you; it's like your personal room, the place you will stay forever." Elyan explained. "You can visit anyone who has died, we chose to spend the rest of our time with you." He smiled.

"With me? Why not with your father?"

"I can visit him at times but he feels like he's forgotten me, I hadn't seen him for years after all." Elyan said. "He spends all of his time watching over Gwen. He will probably want to meet you one day."

"This can't be real, I need to get back." Arthur said. He started to pinch his skin, it felt cold and clammy but nothing happened.

"Arthur, you're dead." Lancelot confirmed. "You will never return to the real world, if you ever do, you will be a shadow, like I was."

"A what?" Arthur asked.

"A person called back from the dead by dark magic." Lancelot explained.

"When was that?" Arthur asked.

"I think you remember it more than I do." Lancelot smiled. "I was called back by Morgana to interfere with you and Guinevere."

"The night you kissed her." Arthur said angrily.

"Yes, but it wasn't me. If Merlin hadn't used his magic, I wouldn't be in my right mind to stay at your side." Lancelot said.

"Merlin's been using his magic behind my back all this time?" Arthur said.

"You would be long gone if Merlin didn't use his magic to protect you." Lancelot explained.

"And you knew of his magic?" Arthur asked.

"He enchanted my weapon to defeat the Griffin." Lancelot told.

"It was Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Lancelot chuckled slightly.

"All this time, he's been protecting me." Arthur said quietly. "And did you know of Merlin's magic?" Arthur asked Elyan.

"No," Elyan replied. "I never had any suspicions. But now I see that he only uses it for you."

"For me… but, why?" Arthur asked.

"I wondered that myself, but magic is a strange thing." Elyan inquired. "It can be used for good and bad."

"But how do you know all of this?" Arthur said.

"We watch over you and Camelot." Elyan said.

"You mean you can watch the real world?" Arthur asked greedily.

"Yes." Lancelot said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Turn behind you." Lancelot said, gesturing his eyes to a scene behind Arthur. Arthur turned his head behind him. The liquid in the crystals were leaking slowly into a basin sitting on a stone stand below. Arthur didn't remember seeing it earlier, although he had just woken up in a weird cave.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. The basin was producing a blue light that shimmered on the wall.

"It is a mirror way to the mortal world." Lancelot said.

"Can it show me what I want?" Arthur asked.

"It shows you what you want in your heart." Elyan said. "For me, I see Gwen the most."

"As do I." Lancelot agreed. Gwaine didn't say anything. Arthur was wondering why he was like this, he died in honour. Arthur stood up and walked over to the basin.

"My wound, it's healed." He said.

"Well, now your body is in perfect protection." Lancelot said. "You hurt your real body in the real world." Arthur gulped.

"How do I look in it?" he asked.

"We can all see it as we all care about the same things, but the image will appear at what moment is happening on earth now." Elyan said.

"Time here is different from time there. You have been here for hours and it has only been a few seconds since you moved on." Elyan explained. Arthur looked deep into the basin, Lancelot and Elyan stood beside him but Gwaine remained on the floor. Sitting motionless and looking pale. He looked into the bluish liquid, the bottom of the basin, it was covered with crystals and they showed a clear picture. Arthur had never seen anything like it, moving pictures. Merlin was sitting on the floor made of grass, clutching Arthur's dead body.

"Is that… me?" Arthur asked.

"What _used_, to be you." Lancelot said. Arthur nodded shakily; it was hard to look at him pale and well, dead. He continued to watch. Merlin tried to get up but Arthur's body was too heavy. He started to shout some words. Arthur was confused of what was happening but then a giant shadow covered them both and a giant dragon came down. Arthur saw a glimmer of hope in Merlin's eyes. A dragon, a real dragon, what was Merlin playing at?

Merlin heaved Arthur onto the dragon's back. And then they were both flying in the air towards the rising sun. They watched them both and a few minutes later Merlin got Arthur off the dragons back and started to drag him towards the lake. The dragon started to talk. "Merlin, there is nothing you can do."

"The dragon's talking?" Arthur said. "Wait, my father told me that there was only one dragon left, he's buried deep beneath the castle grounds.

"I think Merlin set him free." Elyan theorised.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because he's the last dragon lord, it is his duty to protect the dragons as well as yourself." Lancelot said.

"Merlin, the last dragon lord?" Arthur asked, almost laughing. "How do you know all this?"

"The basin can dig in to the deepest secrets. It shows us all parts of the story." Lancelot said.

"So Merlin can talk to dragons?" Arthur asked.

"Seems like it." Elyan laughed. But the next scene was too sad for them to carry on discussing.

"I can't lose him, he's my friend!" Arthur felt depressed. Merlin saying this, Arthur had never seen him this dramatic before.

"Yours and Arthur's story will live long in the hearts of men." The dragon explained. "And one day when Albion is most in need he will rise again." The dragon did not say much, he just flew off leaving Merlin's and Arthur's corpse alone by the riverside. The vision that lay in the basin slowly turned back into the liquid was originally there. Arthur could see his ghostly reflection bouncing off the basin surface.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the scene will carry on in the next chapter which should be in a couple of days. Follow to be updated;) **

**In the next chapter I am planning to write about Merlin going back to Camelot and seeing Gwen and how they both feel. It's also going to contain Arthur going to speak to Gwaine and whether or not he'll reply. This will be my own version from now on**

**Please review if you liked this chapter! **


	2. No Regrets

**Hey guys! **

**Well it's the second chapter, which means I haven't messed up ;) **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed the story so far :) So far this has been the most successful on the first chapter I've had! Also for the people who reviewed HpIcMlVr, Emrys Merlin, Motaku, Merlin Lover 365 and Rotashark! Keep them coming, it means a lot to me **

_The vision that lay in the basin slowly turned back into the liquid was originally there. Arthur could see his ghostly reflection bouncing off the basin surface._

"Where did it go?" Arthur asked.

"It will be back soon." Lancelot said calmly.

"But I want to see it now." Arthur said.

"No you don't, if you did the vision would still be there. Deep down, Arthur, you couldn't bear to see Merlin like this." Elyan explained. "The story will resume after your heart has taken the strain, after Merlin has set you in the boat and you have sailed off deep into the lake of Avalon."

"Ok," Arthur said slowly. "What about Gwen and the knights?"

"You can try," Elyan gestured to the basin. Arthur looked deep into the basic surface, nothing happened but a few seconds later a picture of a woodland came into view.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"This is the moment of Gwaine's death." Lancelot said.

"No, I can't watch this!" Arthur said, trying to look away.

"You do, it wouldn't be here if you didn't." Elyan explained again. "Gwaine's death is a mystery to you; you want to know the death of your friend." A loud scream filled Arthur's ears. He could hear the pain. The vision walked slowly towards a scene with a man in chainmail tied to a tree by his arms by two pieces of rope. In front of him was a woman with raven hair, she was wearing a black dress. Arthur could see the woman kneeling down in front of the man.

"Is that Gwaine and my sister?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Lancelot replied. Arthur looked back at Gwaine; his head was buried deeply in his hands. Arthur wanted to go and talk to him but he got distracted by a sharp cry. He turned back to the vision. Gwaine was screaming harshly and Morgana said dangerously

"Tell me where Arthur is!" no reply came, Gwaine was too busy scream. The colour from Gwaine's face was draining. Morgana was laughing. The vision was fading. Soon it was just Arthur's reflection again. So this was how Gwaine died trying to prevent Morgana finding out where he was. Arthur knew why the vision faded this time; he couldn't see one of his men being tortured by his enemy while he was just watching it.

"Are you ok?" Lancelot asked uncertainly.

"I will be," Arthur smiled.

"Do you want us to leave?" Elyan asked.

"I think it'll be best." Arthur said.

He turned away and walked over to the place where Gwaine sat. He sat beside him and saw that Lancelot and Elyan where gone, he wondered how. "So, you died." He tried and gave a small laugh. Gwaine did not reply, Arthur wondered if he could hear him. "Look I've known you for a long time and you should know that you died with honour, we all did. But no matter how we died, we have no regrets." He saw Gwaine's head rise a little but not a word came back. "You are going to have to talk sometime or you _will _have regrets." Arthur said. After a few seconds he said the only thing he could think of. "Talk to me, that's an order!" Gwaine lifted his head and Arthur heard his voice for the first time in days.

"It was I who killed you Arthur." His voice sounded more serious than the Gwaine Arthur came to know. Not the man who threw Percival's helmet around or the man who used his humour to make Arthurs' knights, sometimes even the king, look like fools.

"As far as I can tell from what I just saw, you didn't." Arthur said, trying to sound calm for the sake of his friend.

"You did not see the entire story." Gwaine said devastated.

"And what happened in the rest of the story?" Arthur asked. He had to make it sound like he was not at all sorry for his own death.

"I told Morgana which direction you were going." He explained.

"You told Morgana where I was?" Arthur said angrily. "Well thanks Gwaine, you just brought peace to Camelot." He smiled and showed his white teeth.

"Peace to Camelot?" Gwaine asked.

"Didn't you see in the basin?" Arthur asked.

"After I felt like I betrayed you, I was not able to look deep into the vision. I haven't spoken to Lancelot and Elyan so they have not spoken back." He explained.

"Gwaine, you should not be ashamed. If you had not sent Morgana in the right direction, then Merlin wouldn't have killed her. My life had to be taken, but at least she was dead." Arthur said. "It was justice." He smiled widely. "I do not regret life, neither should you." Gwaine's pout twitched into a smile.

"Well now that's sorted out," He stood up. "That bitch deserved to die anyway."

"That's the Gwaine I know." Arthur laughed. He was glad that Gwaine was happy again, Lancelot and Elyan had changed so much; Gwaine sounded exactly the same as he did when he was mortal.

"So, you're not annoyed about not being king anymore?" Gwaine said.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that. But I trust Gwen more than anyone to fill my place." Before Arthur could reply he heard Lancelot say

"Nice to know you're talking again."

"Yes, Lancelot," Gwaine smiled. "I was worried my mouth would never open again."

"Then how did it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Gwaine said. "But I suppose the chance to talk to a king is never resistible."

"I'm not a king anymore." Arthur explained.

"Do you miss it?" Gwaine asked.

"No, it's Camelot that I will miss." Arthur corrected.

"Well it hasn't exactly left." Elyan said. Arthur knew what he was talking about. He looked over to the basin; the rocks were still slithering into the bowl. Arthur wondered if it would ever run out, he also wondered how the liquid did not rise, it had been sinking into the container for hours, maybe even for all of time, but seeing as he was in the world of the dead, the matter seemed minor compared to that.

"Will it show me?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know yet." Lancelot grinned. All four of them walked over to the basin. Arthur could see his reflection ripple into a picture of Gwen with Sir Leon standing beside her. She was sitting on the thrown. Leon said clearly

"The king is dead." These words echoed in Arthur's mind. "Long live, the queen!" the crowd started echoing after him. Arthur looked at Gwen, she did not look happy at seeing everyone bowing down to her. She looked still and silent. Arthur thought that he could see the image of him in her eyes. The vision faded again. There was a loud silence and then Arthur realised that no one was there. He turned around. He saw a man that looked paler then him, his eyes were hard and the first thing Arthur noticed was…

Death had aged his father.

**Well that was the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed**

**I am planning to devote a whole chapter to the ex- ex-king. Will he be pleased or angry? Find out in the next chapter:D**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	3. A Pendragon kingdom no more

**Hi guys!**

**I would like to say THANKS! Again, to everybody that has read the story**** I think that so far, Merlin fans have been the friendliest :D also to everyone who has left a review! They have been inspiring and really encouraged me to write the next chapter (I'm not just saying this!) I would also like to thank the people that are following and favouring the story :D it is very supportive! **

**Ok, so this chapter is basically about Uther talking to Arthur, this will be a whole chapter and there are many surprises to come!**

_He saw a man that looked paler then him, his eyes were hard and the first thing Arthur noticed was…_

_Death had aged his father._

"Father?" Arthur asked. He was a bit confused, Arthur was expecting his father to visit him but he did not think that his expression would be stony and dull. Arthur estimated that his father would be glad to see him but then again, the last time they met it wasn't a happy ending.

"The King is dead." He said. There was a tone of shame in his voice.

"Yes, but don't worry father," Arthur reassured him. "The kingdom is in safe hands."

"The kingdom is now in the supervision of a serving girl." He said in the same voice.

"She is not a serving girl." Arthur defended. "She is the Queen of Camelot."

"She has no right to be!" Uther said his voice raising. Just like the old times, when Arthur disobeyed him.

"She has proved herself." Arthur said.

"She betrayed you, the night before your wedding and you still think she is trustable?" Uther asked his voice had a hint of confusion.

"I- I still trust her." said Arthur with a strained voice. That was true, but he knew that she hadn't meant it.

"Trust her to run a kingdom?" Uther asked, his voice gradually growing stronger.

"The knights will help her," Arthur said, he knew this was true.

"The knights," Uther said, almost laughing. "The knights obeyed you, they never obeyed her. They would have restored her to her rightful place."

"The knights would never do that. They respect everything that is left of me, and Gwen is the only thing that is left of me." Arthur said he hoped his father couldn't hear the worry in his voice. He could not imagine Leon abandoning Gwen, on her own.

"Leon at least," Uther said softly "He would have been suitable for a king."

"Are you just saying that because he's noble?" Arthur asked. He thought his father would learn a lesson once in a while.

"That's exactly why I'm saying it." Uther confirmed.

"You don't need to be noble to be a knight, you just have to be able to fight," Arthur explained. "Gwen is the Queen because I think that she knows how to defend her kingdom."

"The kingdom will be at war in a few weeks, I can tell, Camelot will be lost." Uther theorised.

"Yes and I'll bet you'll be laughing when it does." Arthur said, annoyed.

"What are you trying to say?" Uther asked. His voice was getting sturdier again.

"The kingdom doesn't belong to the Pendragon's anymore." Arthur said. "Well it does for the moment, but when Gwen dies, there will be no heir to the throne. She will have to be re- married, but if she ever does a child, it won't be a Pendragon."

"Yes, I suppose she'll marry another servant." Uther said dully. Arthur sighed.

"Father, the kingdom doesn't belong to you or me anymore."

"That's not the point." Uther said. "I spent years building that kingdom until every trace of magic had disappeared and you had a sorcerer as your servant all this time."

"How- how did you know?" Arthur asked.

"He told me, when I came back from the after world after I knocked you out." Uther explained.

"After you tried to kill me." Arthur said.

"Yes." Uther said he bowed his head a fraction. "You should have banned him from Camelot forever.", changing the subject back to Merlin.

"I don't think so." Arthur said. "Magic can be used for good and evil."

"It cannot. Listen to yourself Arthur." Uther shielded. "How many people have tried to kill you with magic… and how many have saved you?"

"If you hadn't killed everyone who knew how to conjure magic, then no one would want to kill me." Arthur said.

"Nonsense!" Uther barked. "A great kingdom like Camelot isn't easy to come by. They craved it for themselves, that's all that the sorcerers want."

"It doesn't matter how rich or fancy a kingdom is, what makes it great is a king that listens to them and sees them as equals." Arthur said wisely.

"Are you saying that you were a better king then me?" Uther warned.

"I- I don't know." Arthur said.

"The king you just described sounds weak; no kingdom would ever listen to him." Uther said.

"Weird, I thought I was describing myself." Arthur said, rising his eyebrows.

"And that's why you died." Uther said. Arthur turned around and put his hands over his head. Uther would never say this; the after world had changed him too much. Arthur turned around again to face the pale version of his father.

"I don't think I have said how many people have saved me." Arthur said. He would regret the thing his father just say, to be honest he couldn't even take it in himself. "One." Arthur said. He knew this wasn't true, but he didn't want to admit that Mordred had saved him.

"He was my servant, he didn't care that I mocked him, over and over again, he only cared for my safety. He was by my side when I died and I was grateful for that. I didn't care that he was magic, well I did at first but then I remembered that it was you who would care but he asked for no credit and had never given up on me even though I must have made him frustrated."

"You don't know what you're saying Arthur." Uther said. "One day Camelot will fall. I must go now."

"But I still want to talk about stuff," Arthur said.

"We will see each other again, I can promise you that, but this conversation has met a dead end, it is too late to make a new one, not today anyway."

"When will I see you again?" Arthur asked.

"You will see me again when you have taken in the conversation fully."

"But I have." Arthur said desperately.

"No, you haven't. But I warn you Arthur, I know the kingdom doesn't belong to any of us anymore, but the kingdom will have its days when it has had its lowest and I won't be the one regretting it." Uther said. He was gone a second later.

Arthur saw that Lancelot, Elyan and Gwaine had not arrived yet. He wondered how long they would be. Maybe they were seeing their own family; all of their parents were dead after all, Arthur thought to himself, Uther saw a war, was he just saying that to threaten Arthur of Gwen's future or could Uther see the future?

**Ok, I hoped you enjoyed. This was an interesting chapter to write. Uther has changed ever since he died. Maybe the course of his death was because his death was more painful, like Morgana said "Reverse any healing spells and increase the power ten fold" Could have that changed him in the after world? Will there be a war? Will Gwen get re- married? Find out in the next chapter. Follow to be updated**

**Question time: Who should come to visit Arthur next**

**Gwen's father or Mordred?**

**The decision is up to you, review to vote! Vote for who and why. The majority will win. See you soon**


	4. The Druid Boy In The Blue Cloak

**Hey guys!**

**So the majority was Mordred (So don't vote now:D) I would like to thank 'Emrys is Merlin,' the only person who voted for Gwen's father, he should be in one of the next chapters. I have loads of ideas about who Arthur should see from the dead and I will give credit to the people that suggest the idea. Ok so this chapter is about Mordred and how Arthur reacts to seeing him again (seeing as he killed him) I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Arthur walked around the walls stroking them as he went. They all looked identical and had the same liquid running through the core. His fingers still couldn't make contact with the liquid. He didn't even bother trying a second attempt after the first try. The coldness of the fluid got colder every time, the first time it was just like cold water but for the next few times it felt like ice. But it didn't freeze; it just kept exactly the same. He walked over to the basin, there was no picture. He tried putting his hand in the basin, it didn't make a difference. His hand bounced off uncontrollably and seemed to fling his hand behind his back, he almost fell over. Arthur knew that the liquid in the basin was not to be touched, ever. He wondered if it really interfered with the real world. Arthur suddenly realised there was a hand on his shoulder, he spun around and saw Gwaine smiling and behind him stood Lancelot and Elyan. "You could say when you're here." He said, in shock.

"We have only just arrived." Gwaine smiled uncertainly. His face was filled with a tone of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. He could easily that his friend was a bit of the scales of him being normal.

"Someone else wants to see you." He said slowly.

"And who is that?" Arthur asked.

"Mordred," Gwaine said quickly.

"Mor-"Arthur started. "No, I don't want to see him."

"It's too late; he's probably half way here already." Gwaine explained. Arthur waited a few seconds.

"He's not here yet." He said.

"It takes time." Lancelot stepped in.

"No," Arthur said. "You were gone in about a second."

"To start your journey, but you have to travel thousands of miles. For a mortal, it would take ages, but now it takes seconds." Elyan said.

"Then why isn't he here, it's been ages." Arthur assumed.

"It depends how far you live away," Lancelot said. "The deaths are in order, like a timeline going right across the universe. If you wanted to see the first man who died it would take about four minutes, I suspect."

"And what does it look like?" Arthur asked.

"You are going thousands of miles per second, it's just a blur." Elyan described.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Gwaine asked.

"He's a knight of Camelot, he is one of us, I suppose." Arthur said. Gwaine nodded. They drew silence until a pale version of Mordred appeared.

"Arthur." He said. There was no expression in his voice. He didn't look angry or peaceful, his face was plain. Arthur had no idea how this conversation was going to end.

"Mordred." Arthur replied. He wanted to have the same tone of voice as Mordred, so the conversation was equal.

"I was not sure if you would enter the world of the dead, you had Emrys by your side after all."

"Emrys?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin." Lancelot answered.

"Oh, that's what you call him." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Why can't they just call people by their proper names?

"But I see my sword did its job." said Mordred without a smile.

"Why?" Arthur asked. "I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were to." Mordred said.

"I never said anything to you to affect our friendship." Arthur defended.

"Yes but you showed it clearly." Mordred fought back.

"Kara," Arthur said.

"She was innocent." Mordred explained.

"She tried to kill me." Arthur said.

"You killed her." Mordred said.

"I gave her a choice." Arthur said.

"You did?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, but she denied it." Arthur completed.

"No, she would have told me." Mordred protected.

"Not exactly." Elyan said. "If Kara had died hating Arthur, then she wouldn't actually say to you that he was kind and gave her chance to live."

"So her death was her own fault." Mordred asked, his face looking distraught.

"Yes." Arthur said heartlessly, he wasn't going to feel sorry for Mordred.

"And I went to Morgana?" he asked. Arthur was confused, didn't he know his own story?

"That would be true." Arthur said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Is Emrys still alive?" Mordred asked.

"Merlin," Arthur corrected "is still alive, yes."

"What about Morgana?" Mordred added.

"No. _Emrys_ killed her." Arthur asked. "Why didn't you know, I thought she would have seen you, seeing as you're like best friends now?"

"No, I have not seen her," Mordred said. "Kara has changed as well; all of hatred in her has gone. If Morgana saw me she would she me when I was younger."

"She knew you when you were young?" Arthur asked.

"So did you?" Mordred said.

"Did I?" Arthur asked. He had no memory of this.

"You helped me escape; I was the druid boy in the blue cloak."

"The druid boy in-"Arthur started. "You were the boy that Morgana tried to save." He figured out.

"Yes." Mordred admitted.

"Well if I had known that you were going to kill me I wouldn't have saved you." Arthur said in spite.

"But you didn't." Mordred said quickly, trying not to lose Arthur's attention.

"You were kind and I have always remembered that. You had kindness in your heart; I know that if you saw the prophecy, you could not bear to see me be executed." Mordred said. "Listen to me Arthur, I'm not a traitor I felt betrayed." Arthur sighed.

"I wish we could be friends but it's not that easy. You killed me."

"You killed me." Mordred fought. Arthur looked at the floor. "A life for a life." Mordred continued. "You told me once: once a knight of Camelot, always a knight of Camelot."

"We're not knights of Camelot anymore." Gwaine said.

"You may see it that way but I don't." Mordred confessed. "It doesn't matter if we are dead or not, it just matters if we fought with honour. I may not have done it as successfully as you but I did want to fight for my rights."

"Magic," Arthur sighed "all this time you've been loyal to me but it was a lie. Merlin, I can understand but…" Arthur drifted off.

"I'm sorry, I was brought up by druids, and it had always been a part of me. You took me in Arthur, I could not stand leaving Camelot, and it had become a home to me. I had not planned on using magic for the rest of the time I remained in Camelot. Kara showed up and I knew that she was a good person but then you sentenced her to death, I thought you were my friend I had been blinded by guilt, it was I who had found her and I had lead you to her hiding place. They say that the more you care about someone it is easier to get mad at them. If Merlin hadn't opened his mouth, we could have still been here."

"Don't blame Merlin." Arthur said restlessly. "It doesn't matter for our death; the biggest threat of Camelot has gone."

"Arthur, all I want is to forget about these last few weeks and just be friends again." Mordred begged. He knelt down on one knee.

"You don't need to do that." Arthur said. "Once a knight of Camelot, always a knight of Camelot." He pursed his lips and then put out a hand to help Mordred get up. Mordred took it and then after getting up he pulled Arthur into a hug.

"The after world is a place of peace." Mordred smiled as they broke apart.

"I'm not a king anymore." Arthur said, "We can start again as equals. I may need some time to regain your trust but I think I can manage to see the face of my murderer once in a while."

"I can say the same thing to you." Mordred nodded. Mordred stepped back a few paces and said "I must leave now."

"But we've just made peace." Arthur protested.

"And what a great conversation we'll have in the next one." Mordred smiled. Arthur turned around to face Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot.

"Well I suppose that was nice." Arthur said.

"I always knew you were loyal to everyone." Lancelot smiled. He emphasized the word 'everyone' Arthur had a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"Mordred said that all the angriness in Kara had gone, could that have happened to my sister?" Arthur asked.

**I'm not going to do a vote this week, I will do one again, but I think the next chapter will be about the basin and the next step of the mortal world. Yay, can't wait to write the next one:P**

**Review are ALWAYS welcome!**


	5. Gaius' Concern

**Hey guys!**

**So this chapter is about the vision, Arthur and the others see Gwen and Gaius and a little bit of Merlin in the end. I am sorry for the late update**** school and snow has taken over it mostly. I could have updated on Monday but I got distracted about cleaning my room, well at least it's tidy :D **

**I got Merlin series 5 today! Yay! Right now I'm watching Arthur's Bane part 2 with commentary, listening to Colin and Alexander**

**If you haven't watched the NTA's yet COVER THE NEXT TWO LINES!**

**Ok so for the people who have watched it, I was so happy that Colin won the award for best actor, he so deserved it! But I was gutted when 'Merlin' didn't win best drama**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

It had been an hour since Mordred had seen them. They hadn't done much in the last hour; Elyan had left half an hour ago. Arthur hadn't talked to Gwaine or Lancelot much; this was the first time where he was able to think. He was thinking about all the people he had seen so far. They were all back, all the people he hadn't seen in ages. Most of them had changed so much. The last time he saw Lancelot, he was kissing Gwen! He had put him in the cells and yet now, all of that envy had gone. Arthur had never imagined heaven to be like this, when he was young he got taught that heaven was only where the noble men go, they have their own special place and they got to meet God, he would treat them to riches and food. They would have servants to serve them. But now it didn't matter if you were noble or not, it is shared by everyone.

Gwaine's voice hit him sharply "Ok, you've to admit that this is boring."

"I agree." Arthur said immediately afterwards. Alone to your thoughts could drive a guy crazy.

"You'll have to get used to it." Lancelot smiled. "This place is basically about reuniting with your soul."

"Well can we just go to the basin and see if it's showing us anything?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose." Lancelot settled. They walked over to the basin and before Arthur looked in to the watery surface Gwaine said

Arthur leaned over so he could clearly see the vision when it came, Lancelot stood to the left of him and Gwaine to the right. He looked deeply into the basin and a vision appeared of Gwen, she was walking up the stairs to the court physician. She knocked on the door and Gaius opened his door.

"Ah, my lady, what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. Arthur could clearly see that Gaius had bags under his eyes.

"Gaius, I'm starting to get worried." She said softly. "You haven't been showing up for the meetings and you haven't visited the Thomas' in the lower town, they're starting to get worried about their son."

"I'm sorry my lady, hard times." Gaius apologized.

"I know." Gwen said bowing her head. "It is hard for all of us, but this will pass." Arthur could help but feel proud for Gwen.

"Yes." Gaius said, he glanced at the door to Merlin's room which lay open, you could clearly see dirty clothes lying across the floor.

"I always told him to clean his room." Arthur smiled, trying to take his mind off the tragic news that Gwen had to take in.

"He will come back Gaius." Gwen said firmly.

"I know." Gaius said. "But he is four days late."

"Yes but you can't lose hope." Gwen explained.

"Don't worry, I won't." Gaius said.

"Good," Gwen smiled.

"You can always take a calming potion; it will help you through these next few months." Gaius offered.

"Thank you Gaius, but I don't think it will be appropriate." Gwen said. "A kingdom needs to rely on a Queen that has run by her, not to be taken over by force by some treatment."

"Of course my lady, I understand." Gaius said.

"Camelot is still strong, even though the King has gone." Gwen said quietly.

"You must not lose hope as well." Gaius comforted.

"Do you think he is still alive?" Gwen asked desperately.

"I do not know." Gaius said. "I hope so, but my knowledge cannot help you at this stage."

"Yes, I apologise." Gwen said hopelessly.

"There is no need to be sorry." Gaius said. "Everyone is praying for the King to return." Gwen nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath. He knew that when Merlin returned, he wouldn't be with him.

"What about Morgana?" Gwen asked. "Should we send troops out?"

"If Merlin does not return in two days, we might. We could search for Merlin, if he has…" Gaius drifted off, but Gwen got the message. "Morgana would surely be nearby."

"Are you saying if Merlin has died, Morgana would have been killed too?" Gwen questioned.

"You know now, of Merlin's powers. If they did come face to face with Morgana, they would have used magic in the fight. Both are powerful, but I cannot tell."

"Should I tell the knights that Merlin's magic?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I suppose they ought to know." Gaius said sadly. "If he has died, I think he should be honoured for it."

"I agree" Gwen said.

"What if he is alive?" Gaius asked anxiously.

"We will not judge him, he has not done wrong, and he is still the Merlin we all know." Gwen proposed.

"I understand." Gaius said.

"Will you resume your duties? We need you Gaius." Gwen pleaded.

"Of course I will, my lady." Gaius said. Gwen beamed; she turned to leave through the door. "Oh and thank you." Gaius remembered. Gwen turned around and said

"You too." The vision went blurry and changed back into Arthur's reflection.

"The scenes ended." Lancelot said.

"I suppose that was a bit happier than the last one." Gwaine said.

"Good to know that Camelot is under good hands." Arthur smiled.

"And it will for many years to come." Lancelot predicted.

The vision glistened into a new vision. Merlin was walking down a field. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty and his neckerchief and coat had holes in it, and he looked tired, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Arthur could see that his eyes kept fluttering and his head tilting to the side and opening his mouth as though he was going to sleep but every time he forced his eyes open and continued walking. His feet kept on going in weird angles although he kept on walking straight. He didn't bother to go and find the horses or use magic to help himself get back. Why use magic, Arthur was gone, it was useless to him now; maybe it would find a use again, someday, but not now.

Arthur wondered if he had rested at all in the last few days. His pace got slower and he took his animal skin and tipped it upside down, a few drops dribbled out but no more. He looked to the right of him, he could see a river but he shook his head and looked at the scene right in front of his eyes, a gathering of trees and then the revealing sight of the great Camelot castle. He was going back but he did not know if he would ever see it in the same way again.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter**** it will continue in the next one. Will Merlin be accepted for who he really is? Will he be able to survive in Camelot without Arthur? Ahh, find out in the next chapter! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I will keep them in mind for all the character suggestions, I will give credit to the people that suggest them but right now I'd like to focus on the vision a bit. But I will put them in one of the next few chapters, I promise :D also I would like to put other suggestions in (If I like it) and I will give credit to the person who suggested it. It could be about anything!**

**Reviews are always welcome so keep them coming!**


	6. Friend Not Enemy

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a YEAR! But I was really busy in the last few days**** I am hoping that the next chapter will be updated quicker. **

**This chapter is continuing with the last one, I will keep the suggestions in mind and put them in future chapters. For the moment I would like to keep you updated with the mortal world as well so if you would like to, please suggest any ideas that you might have in a review and I might put it in, you never know! I will give you credit and thank the people who suggested them, thank you for all the people that are also following and favouring as well, it really helps. I have read a number of good fanfictions as well, so if you want to read some of them then I have probably in my favourites**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

**Reviews are always welcome! **

Arthur was watching Merlin, he was he had entered the small gathering of trees that separated him from the Camelot Castle and his friends, he had been in the Camelot boarders for a while now and every time he saw a Camelot Knight he made sure he was out of their way if they knew who he really was they wouldn't spend time talking, Merlin was sure of that. He needed to see the Queen first, he and Gwen were friends but he was still unsure if she'll let him stay. He had even thought of keeping his magic a secret again, he didn't know if Gaius had told anyone but he had decided to be truthful because he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back let alone hide who he truly was again. Arthur's words stuck in his head, he told him to always be himself. Merlin would never disobey the Kings orders.

He trampled over dead twigs and leaves, they crunched under his feet. He knew the way very well, he had come round these paths many times with Arthur. Merlin had never realised how many memories he and Arthur had made. The time when Merlin had dropped all the weapons off the Horse making the Doe, which was nearby, run away. Arthur had slapped him pretty hard on the head, Merlin had been annoyed with him but now he could just laugh about that day now.

Elyan had just come in. the sound of his footsteps distracted Arthur, the vision went hazy and Arthur planned to return to it later, it was just Merlin walking through a forest after all.

"I see you've returned to the vision." He said.

"Yes." Lancelot said.

"How was your father?" Gwaine asked.

"Good, he's well as long as Gwen is." Elyan told.

"Ah, good to know," Arthur smiled.

"He talked to me about meeting you soon." Elyan explained.

"I would to meet him as well but my father did kill him." Arthur said.

"You are his son by law." Elyan defended. "You made Gwen happy, that's all he cares about."

"Well, when will I see him?" Arthur asked.

"You can decide when." Elyan said wisely. Arthur nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should now, I need to get my act together." Arthur said.

"Of course, I understand." Elyan smiled.

"My father and mother hardly know me. They died when I was young. I have always loved them but I can't look up to them, being alone had changed me for the good." Gwaine expressed. Arthur smiled and said

"We all need to make sacrifices in our lives."

"Of course," Gwaine agreed. "And it has paid of greatly."

"Shall we return to the basin?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. They turned around and faced the watery surface.

Merlin was just about to enter the gates of Camelot.

"Wait," Arthur said. "Merlin was miles away from the castle when we saw him a few seconds ago, how did he get there so fast?" Arthur asked.

"As I have said before, time is different here." Lancelot said. "In the mortal world it has been about an hour since Merlin had entered the forest. In both worlds none can travel at the same time, this world doesn't have a time rate, this time is suited to you because it is when the people you care most about are alive but for others it could be hundreds of years in the future."

"Ok," Arthur said slowly. "Will we always be travelling faster than Earth?"

"Not in all cases." Lancelot said. "But you will find out soon enough." Arthur found it easier not to question this again, Lancelot never made the answer as clear as he wanted. He just continued to watch Merlin.

Merlin wanted no attention but it was harder than he expected, as soon as the Guards at the gate saw him pass they arrested him.

"What are you doing?!" He spat.

"We're taking you to then Queen, her orders." The unknown Knight explained.

"I can go to see Gwen of my own will thank you." Merlin said rudely as he tried to get out of the Knights grip.

"We cannot let that happen." The Knight answered.

"Oh well that's just great, isn't it." Merlin muttered.

Arthur laughed; he had never judged Merlin by his attitude.

Villagers looked at him some stared at him their eyes turning narrow, some even hurried their children away, did they know that he was partly responsible for the Kings death?

A few seconds later Merlin lost all his strength to fight against the two Guards holding him. He had lost all of his strength in the last view days at he wasn't going to use the rest of it up on a losing battle between him and the protectors. He also remained silent, he felt like he was going to dread this meeting with Gwen, they had been friends but she had ordered the Knights to arrest him.

They got to the throne room and one of the guards let Merlin's arm go and knocked on the door quickly then resumed his grip. Merlin heard the muffled sound of Gwen saying

"Come in." they entered the throne room and Gwen was standing in the middle of the room when she saw Merlin she started to walk towards him, her expression stayed plain but Merlin suspected she was not that angry. "Thank you." She said. "You can leave now, resume your duties."

"Maybe we should stay, My Lady." He suggested.

"I think I can manage a meeting with Merlin on my own, it is personal." Gwen explained. The Knight nodded but said

"We'll stand guard by the door." The Guards compromised. Gwen rolled her eyes but the exited and closed the door.

Once the Knights had gone Merlin said "My Lady," in a plain voice but before he knew it Gwen had him in a firm hug.

"It's good to have you back Merlin." She whispered in his ear. They broke apart. "You must be tired." She said.

"I am not as alert as I could have been." Merlin explained.

"Me neither." Gwen admitted. Merlin tried to smile but failed.

"Arthur is dead." He said sadly.

"I know." Gwen said bowing her head. "I would only like to know, Merlin please tell, me, I would like to know if he died a peaceful death?" Merlin sighed.

"He did." He said slowly. Gwen smiled widely.

"Thank you Merlin. I know now."

"Know what?" Merlin said quickly.

"You don't need to worry, Gaius told me. I know you have magic." Gwen said. Merlin breathed heavily.

"I was born with it."

"I understand," Gwen smiled. "I know all that you've been through and I know that you are not an enemy of Camelot but a friend."

"Thank you." Merlin said but looked at the floor. "Have you told the Knights?"

"No, I wouldn't want to go behind your backs. Do you want to tell them?" Gwen asked.

"Yes I suppose I should." Merlin said.

"I will make sure they respect you for who you are, they will listen to me." Gwen protected.

"They are also my friends; I think they will also understand." Merlin said.

"I would like to know if you gave him a proper burial." Gwen asked changing the subject. Merlin knew she was worrying about the matter.

"As good as any man would want." Merlin said. "He is now at peace in the depths of the lake of Avalon."

"The lake of Avalon… oh yes I've heard of it." Gwen remembered. "You have done well Merlin."

"How are you finding it, being in charge of all of Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"The town's people of Camelot have welcomed me but the Knights are trying to over protect me, they are not used to a woman being in charge, they probably think it will be more dangerous."

"Do they ever change?" Merlin asked.

"No probably not." Gwen said, trying to smile.

"What will I do?" Merlin asked.

"You don't have to do anything." Gwen said. "You could be… a protector for Camelot, help us fight in the battles to come."

"Of course," Merlin said uncertainly.

"You must be hungry." Gwen said. "You can dine with me if you wish."

"No, I think Gaius would like to cook for me." Merlin explained.

"Gaius, of course," Gwen nodded. "He has missed you, you are dismissed."

Merlin nodded and was about to leave when Gwen said

"I would like to thank you, for coming back, you are Camelot's greatest friend and my greatest friend." Gwen said. Merlin smiled and said

"Thank you, My Lady."

He left and when the room door was closed the Guards came up to him,

"Where do you think you're going?" one said.

"Going to see Gaius of course,"

He walked off and the guards quickly went into the room to see if the Queen was alright, Merlin walked in the direction to the chambers of the Court Physician, to see Gaius but also to get some sleep.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

**I think I will do one more chapter on the vision and then Arthur can meet some more people and the do some more on the vision again. Please review some suggestions, they help ALOT!**

**Just to let you know, I have got 'Not One Of Us' from 'Lion King 2' stuck in my head :P **

**Until the next time I update, goodbye**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	7. A New Age

**Hey guys!**

**Ok I lied, it has been a week since I last updated**** I been extremely busy with school work. *Yawn* **

**Ok so this is the last chapter of the vision and then it will be going back to the after world. I am planning to put most of the characters that you have suggested in (I have read every single one of them so put in a review because it will be read!) and then when I go back to the mortal world and it will be the Knights finding out about Merlin's magic. If you want to leave a review about what some of the main Knights think or how they react you are more welcome XD **

**This chapter I have sort of replied to 'camoc' and 'flyaway213' so 'camoc' and 'flyaway213' I have made Merlin realise that Gwaine is dead**** I hope you enjoy the way I have done it :P and if possible also leave a review**

**Others, it would be great if you could leave a review because it could help the story a lot and it makes my day ;) **

**Ok so this chapter is about the vision and I hope you enjoy it**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

Merlin walked slowly up the stairs leading up to the room that contained his bed and the man could call his father. He passed some guards surrounding the corridors, they gave him suspicious looks. Merlin wondered if they knew. The townspeople, the guards, did they know that he was the Kings servant. But then again he did look like he had come out of the hell itself. His ripped clothes, tired eyes, he had cut himself a number of times and he hadn't washed in God knows how long.

He had passed the kitchens a few minutes ago and just realised how hungry he was. He hoped Gaius had his favourite meal ready, probably not, even the thought of Gaius' appalling attempt at porridge made his stomach rumble.

He got to the door of the 'Court Physician' chambers and he took a deep breath and then walked in.

Gaius was hunched over a book and reading through a magnifying glass but his eyes were still squinted.

"Gaius." Merlin said his voice was a bit lower than usual. The room smelled like chemicals, not food, this made Merlin's stomach feel even weaker, he needed food. "Gaius." Merlin tried to say louder and clearer. A couple of seconds later Merlin started to walk over to the left side of the room where Gaius was. He clumsily tripped over a pot which was lying around uselessly on the floor. Gaius quickly turned around.

"What's going on?" He said harshly. It took his eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the man standing in front of him. "Merlin!" he said with a chuckle "You're back."

Merlin gave a slight nod. Gaius sighed and said

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Merlin walked over to a chair opposite to the work side holding various potions that were bubbling in pots and pans. Gaius slowly walked over to the table and pulled up a chair so he was sitting one to the right of Merlin.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Gaius offered. Merlin nodded again.

Gaius got up and poured a glass of water from a jug and gave it to Merlin.

"Here," he said and also giving Merlin part of a bread roll.

He quickly swallowed down the bread and drained the glass of water.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"Now, what happened?" Gaius asked. Merlin shrugged. Gaius sighed again. "Arthur's gone?" Merlin exhaled heavily. His eyes were bloodshot and Gaius could see a tear in the corner of his eye that trickled down his left cheek. "I see," Gaius said softly.

"He just gave up." Merlin said shakily.

"I'm sure he didn't." Gaius said.

"If Morgana wasn't there-"

"Morgana was there?" Gaius asked seriously.

"Yes." Merlin said. "But I killed her with Arthur's blade; it was forged in the dragon's breath, enough to kill a High Priestess."

"Well at least some good came into this war." Gaius said.

"Good?" Merlin asked. "How can you think it was_ good_? Arthur is dead."

"I know Merlin," Gaius said. "I know, but we must look towards the future, the young Queens reign has just begun without a husband, you must be there to help her continue Camelot's journey to be a fair and just kingdom."

"I can see that," Merlin explained. "I just can't stand the idea of starting all over again and Arthur not even being there."

"He still lives within the walls of Camelot."

"I just wished there was a sign that he was alright,"

"I'm sorry Merlin but I don't think the laws of science work like that. Arthur has gone to the next stage and he can never come back as his original self again. He will either be a spirit or shade and we all know that nobody would like that very much."

"I not asking for him to come back just for a sign, that he is still here, it might help me keep sane for a while." He chose not to tell Gaius what the dragon told him.

"You don't need a sign, you are the sign. You and Arthur helped build Camelot together; as long as the castle stands his memory will remain here."

"How are the people of Camelot?" Merlin asked. Trying to get away from the subject of Arthur, he knew that no sign would come.

"Not good, most are terrified to leave their homes; Camelot has changed greatly over these many weeks. Camelot is weak, most of the Knights have fallen and we have limited supplies to protect us with." Merlin gulped and said

"How many Knights have fallen?"

The ones I can think of at the top of my head are: Sir Icarus, Pawel, Edgar, Kaine, Edward, Nelson, Louis…" Gaius thought for a few seconds "And Sir Gwaine." He completed.

"Gwaine?" asked Merlin. "No it can't be!" He couldn't believe it, Gwaine dead? They had been friends for years. Gwaine had been one of the funniest people he had ever met, he didn't want to face the fact that he was dead but there was no other option. "How- how did he die?" Merlin asked nervously. He didn't want Gwaine to die like a coward or worse killed by Morgana.

"From what Percival tells us: he and Gwaine were trying to find Morgana, they had founded one of her spies, so they knew which direction Morgana was going," Merlin didn't like the sound of this story already.

AW

Arthur looked back at Gwaine, the vision went blurry but Arthur made sure it stayed there; he didn't want to go into silence again.

"How do you feel about it?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"I don't know." Gwaine said, "It's like being at my own funeral I guess. Sir Gwaine: killed by an evil witch."

"I'm sure it wasn't exactly like that." Arthur said.

"What about… 'Why did the most handsome, bravest, and I have to be truthful, the best Knight in all of Camelot, have to die so young? Everyone say goodbye to the strong, cunning, hilarious Sir Gwaine!' What about that, I think I will have Gaius saying it, no I'm joking, the Queen of Camelot."

"Stop it." Arthur warned but laughed anyway. He was getting used to it now, the vision stayed for longer because he knew Merlin would be ok, he was strong and Arthur knew of his powers and that whatever would happen Merlin would never give up and he wasn't sad for the people who died because of him, he knew where they went now, they were at peace, they died in honour and nothing bad would happen to them again.

MW

After Gaius had fished the story Merlin felt sick. The worse way anyone could die and the worse thing was be tortured by the enemy and that's exactly how Gwaine died. Worse of all he actually told Morgana where they were going. Merlin didn't think he was a coward, Gwaine must have been under a lot of pressure and pain, Merlin wasn't even sure how long he would be able to survive against it.

AW

Arthur wished that there was a way that he could tell Merlin that if Gwaine hadn't told Morgana, he wouldn't have brought peace to Camelot. He had told Gwaine easily enough.

MW

"I think I might get some rest now." Merlin said.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah," he walked up to his room.

He needed to clear his mind, he could sleep for a whole month, he wished he could, wait until all the stress and worry was gone and then show his face again. He didn't want to be there when Gwen told the Knights but he knew he had to. This was a new age and he wasn't backing out of it, not now, not ever.

He got changed but didn't bother to wash, maybe tomorrow. He was still hungry, he cupped his hands and with a flash of his eyes he un-cupped them and then had a gathering of strawberries in his hands, memories flooded back to him.

AW

Arthur was amazed, he had never knew how powerful magic could be. He didn't know Merlin could produce food with the flick of his eyes. If Arthur could do that he would never go hungry again. And then he thought: Merlin would never have to go hungry again. All those times he had been on hunting trips, he had to cook; he didn't have to wait for the Knights to finish eating his homemade stew and then get his fair share.

Arthur remembered about all those years ago, when he killed the Unicorn, the food and water was gone, Merlin didn't have to suffer. Did he know how to make food out of nowhere then? Or, like most sorcerers, he learned as he went. Arthur didn't know the answer so he put his mind at rest and continued to watch Merlin.

MW

He bit into one of the strawberries. It tasted bitter, his magic was not as good as it was and the strawberries tasted exactly like he felt.

**Ok that is all I am going to do on the after world for a while, I'm not telling who is going to be in the next chapter, just wait and see ;) to be honest, I'm not sure when I will be able to put another chapter up, at most a week at least two days, somewhere between the two of them. The reason I am busy is because the production for my school is near so I'm going to have to stay at school until 6- 6:30pm until Wednesday**** I will try and do as much writing as I can ;) **

**Ok so for the next chapter I will start to put in the characters that you have suggested in and will give credit to the people who suggested it, I give you my word :P **

**I can't wait ;) so until I next update (I promise to update sooner this time!) goodbye**

**Leave a review and follow if you want to be updated when I update and favourite if this story is your favourite… I suppose :P **


	8. Led a Lonely Life?

**Hey guys,**

**Look I finally updated in less than week, yay!**

**So this chapter has Mordred in it again and a little surprise at the end, something to look forward to in the next chapter. I am finally of school for the half term so this chapter should be posted even sooner (I hope I can keep that secret XD) **

**So I have returned to the vision so Arthur can meet some more dead people. And I will put the people who suggested them at the end of the chapter**

**Thank you for all the people who have been following and favouring and reviewing I cannot thank you enough 3 so please follow if you want to be updated and review your thoughts on the chapter or suggestions and favourite if this story is your favourite**

**Side note: If you are confused was ****AW**** and ****MW**** last chapter, it means 'Mortal World' and 'After World.' I actually found out that it looks like Arthur World and Merlin World :D So you can call it whatever suits you most :P and in will put it in when I go back to the vision so it is less confusing**

**Please review!**

It had been a couple of days since Arthur and the others had witnessed the sight of Merlin seeing Gwen and Gaius again. Arthur had not been able to see anything in the vision. Maybe nothing interesting had happened, he wasn't able to be watching them all the time like Lancelot said 'This place is basically about reunite with your soul.' He had to reunite with himself and the others around him and he was still able to see the people he cared about most.

Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine had been in and out a couple of times, maybe at (at what Arthur suspected) night time to go to their own cave- room or to see some of their relatives that were dead. Arthur didn't want to go anywhere at the moment he wanted some peace for a while. All these things were so new to him, he had gone countless days without sleep (He had even tried to) and he wasn't tired. Breathing was a whole different matter, he could speak but when he opened his mouth it felt like nothing. He had also eaten nothing, not that he needed to. But the thought of never having food again, he forgot what food tasted like, he forgot what pain felt like he even forgot how it felt to be tired after a long council meeting. The feeling of going into the nice soft bed even though the floor felt like a mattress it didn't have the full impact.

Only he and Gwaine were here now. Elyan had gone (in earth times) a few minutes ago and Lancelot about half an hour ago. They hadn't said much Arthur had been alone to his thoughts again. He wondered who else he could visit. But his main thought at the moment was Morgana; Kara had been described to be peaceful, all the anger gone. Arthur had known Morgana all her life, until she had been kidnapped and had disappeared for a year she had been kind, honest and loyal but now Arthur hardly recognised her. Now she just had hatred, she killed anyone who disagreed with her. It was like there was an empty hole in her; the hole was where her heart was.

Arthur got distracted by the words

"Hey Arthur." He looked behind him and saw Mordred grinning at him. He and Mordred where friends yet again but it was still quite weird to see the face of the man who killed him Arthur tried to get that thought out of his mind and just think about the time where Mordred was a Knight and all the good times they had together. That was the only thing that made him able to look Mordred in the face. He wondered why Mordred was here, now. Had he decided that Arthur had enough time to rethink the conversation over or like Arthur, did he got board of his thoughts and needed to see someone. Arthur wondered what Mordred saw when he looked in the basin, his allegiance didn't lie with Camelot seeing as he betrayed them and he left the Druids, Kara and Morgana where dead. Did he see nothing?

Mordred noticed Gwaine and also said

"Hi Gwaine," Gwaine nodded but a frown was still on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Gwaine," Arthur warned.

"I know, I'll behave," Gwaine said but still watched Mordred carefully.

"I trust we can move on to another subject, leave the past behind us." He asked it uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure," Arthur smiled, he looked towards Gwaine, Mordred looked him in the eye.

"And you, Gwaine?" his voice was even more uncertain and had a hint of fear. Gwaine took a few seconds to answer.

"I suppose… you will only be the Knight who we tricked into medalling the horse on his first patrol." He said with a slight chuckle. Mordred gave a small laugh.

"Yes, you always gave me a hard time."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad." Gwaine said. "You can never miss out on pranking fresh meat."

"If I had the chance to prank you," Arthur said. "I would have you doing more than a bow in front of Uther when you met him."

"Well, it's too bad that Uther never gave me an award. I would have liked dancing round Uther's throne in front of the whole council." Both Mordred and Arthur laughed.

"Too bad you didn't like nobles, then." Arthur said.

Mordred now looked more comfortable.

"Too bad indeed," Gwaine said.

"Anyway," Mordred said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Arthur said. He still felt like he couldn't be his true self around Mordred, he probably would eventually. "Camelot's fine, Gwen is doing a fine job of being Queen, Merlin's returned and I think the kingdom will be safe for a while. Many Knights have fallen but now Morgana is dead things might be peaceful for a while."

"Let's hope so." Mordred said.

"If I was Merlin, I wouldn't have wanted to go back." Gwaine said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm not there," Gwaine smiled, Mordred laughed.

"Merlin still has duty in Camelot." Arthur defended.

"Yeah well, it's obvious that Merlin had always tried to protect you, even though he was a servant." Mordred said.

"He was more than a servant, he was a friend." Arthur explained but realised he said a bit too much so looked down at the stone floor for a while.

"Merlin was defiantly one of a kind." Mordred said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I tried to be as friendlily as possible but he never returned any gratitude." Mordred explained.

"Maybe he was jealous?" Gwaine suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked.

"Of yours and Arthur's relationship, Merlin was used to having Arthur all to himself." Gwaine said.

"He wasn't like that." Arthur said.

"I think…" Gwaine started but then stopped and thought for a few seconds. "He was lonely."

"Gwaine, now you're talking rubbish." Arthur snapped. "Merlin had loads of friends in Camelot."

"Yes, but not that particular someone," Gwaine said slowly.

"I suppose he wasn't the loving type." Mordred said.

"Imagine Merlin, with a wife and kids." Gwaine said, laughing. Mordred did too; Arthur laughed as well and then stopped himself.

"You may be right about that, Mordred," Arthur said. "But Merlin must have had at least one person."

"No, he would have been blabbing on about her if he had." Gwaine said.

"Merlin is very secretive; he kept his magic secret all that time." Mordred explained.

They stayed silent for a while Arthur was wondering if Merlin had led a lonely life. Merlin trusted him as a friend; he was loyal and told him everything (except for his magic of course.) he didn't want to believe that his servant had a lonely life because if he had known he wouldn't have been so hard on him. But Merlin had never seemed lonely or sad (only if there was a death or someone close to him was _on_ their deathbed) yet even then he never missed to tell a bad joke or make fun of Arthur himself. That was the thing Arthur loved most about Merlin, even though he never admitted it.

"I'm sure Merlin would never keep the woman he loved a secret." Arthur concluded.

"Not unless he had to." Gwaine said.

"He did." An unfamiliar voice spoke out. It was a woman's.

Arthur spun around and then saw a thin woman with black, wavy hair.

The only girl Merlin had loved.

Freya.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**I would like to thank 'SummerSun15', 'flyaway213' and 'Emrys Is Merlin' for suggesting Freya**** I will also give credit to them in the next chapter and also if anyone else suggests what should happen in the next chapter, If it fits in nicely with the story**** please also follow, favourite and review if you like the story and review in suggestions or what you thought of the chapter XD **

**The next chapter will be about to Freya and her talking about Merlin. That will give the Knights a surprise ;) **

**Please review! **


	9. The Secret Romance

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, so thanks again to 'SummerSun15', 'flyaway213' and 'Emrys Is Merlin' for suggesting Freya and to all the other members of Fanfiction who have review**** also to all the people who have favoured the story or to the people who are following the story, I can't thank you enough! **

**This chapter is about Freya and her story, I'm not a hundred per cent sure of the chapter but I still liked writing it**

**I hope you enjoy:P**

**Please review (For suggestions or what you thought of the chapter!)**

Arthur looked at the girl who was standing right of him. He could see she was nervous she bit her lip and swayed a bit, unable to keep still.

"Who are you?" he asked, he didn't know why a woman like this would come to see him.

He turned around to Gwaine and Mordred, the shook their heads.

"We've met before, very briefly." The girl explained. Arthur shrugged. "I'm the girl who turned into the winged beast."

A few seconds of silenced passes by then finally Arthur remembered.

"You were the creature who killed those people at night."

"Yes," she confirmed. "Your sword did its work I died shortly after dawn."

"I'm sorry, but the job had to be done." Arthur said.

Now that he knew more about magic, he knew she was innocent but just accidently fell into the hands of a Bounty Hunter but he couldn't let innocent people of Camelot die.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Freya," the girl replied.

"What are you doing here Freya?"

"We have stuff in common."

"Like what?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"We both watch over Camelot."

"What's so important to you about Camelot?"

"It's not a what, more like whom… Merlin," Arthur looked at her with a surprised face.

He turned back to Gwaine and Mordred. Mordred was frowning and Gwaine was holding a smirk.

Arthur had half the mind to tell him to wipe the grin off. Maybe if he saw through Gwaine's eyes things would seem a little less stressful at times.

"Why would you have anything to do with my manservant?" Arthur asked. He wondered if it had anything to do with magic.

"Merlin was the only person who made me feel loved, important, not alone." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Typical Merlin." He snorted. "Always helping people, everyone thinks he is so amazing."

"Do I sense jealously?" Gwaine stepped in.

"No," Arthur said quickly. Gwaine laughed. "It's just that, I'm always hearing from people how wonderful Merlin is but when it comes to me, well you know, he treats me like an idiot."

"Oh, Gwaine said. "It's not Merlin you're jealous of; it's the people he's nice to. How could I have seen past that one, huh?" he said, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What's your story Freya?" Arthur asked.

"My story doesn't count, its Merlin you care about not me. So it's only fair that you see the story from where Merlin saved me." Freya explained.

"Okay," Arthur said slowly.

"Just see, the basin will show it for you, if you wish too." Freya said. Arthur didn't reply just automatically walked over to the basin and the picture was playing as soon as his eyes made contact with it. He remembered that Merlin hadn't been as helpful as usual; could Freya have been the reason?

Arthur watched the whole story, he saw: Merlin clime in the cage and snapped the handcuffs off with magic, they jumped out of the cave and hid at the back as Halig came out of the tavern, 'The Rising Sun' he realised the cage was empty, he attempted to find them but the sign to the 'Rising Sun' broke of and fell on the Bounty Hunters head.

Merlin and Freya ran to the secret passage way underneath the castle. Merlin gave her his jacket, they introduced names and then Merlin promised he would be back in morning with food.

Arthur remembered that he got a small amount of bread and a mouldy apple for breakfast. He made Merlin work harder to work off his anger, also because he called him 'fat.'

Arthur remembered being a bit harsh and throwing water over his head when his bath was too hot. He did seem tired after all.

He saw him startle Freya and then gave her food, she ate it gracefully and Merlin put some candles in the ground he lit them by magic. Merlin started asking her questions about the Druids; she asked him why he was asking her all these questions. Freya said she was cursed and Merlin explained that magic could be a gift; he whispered a spell and the fire on the candles floated up in the air. Freya whispered

"Beautiful."

Arthur admitted that he thought they were enchanting. He had never seen magic used for good before; he never even thought that it was possible; he had grown up on stories of evil sorcerers destroying villages. He had learned that magic had no place in the kingdom, that Camelot was leading everyone into a new and better world. All those people his father executed, they were innocent, and Arthur hadn't done anything to stop it. If he had found out about Merlin's magic sooner, maybe Camelot would be a different place.

Was he wrong and Morgana right? All that time she had been fighting against him, all that time other sorcerers fought against him. What had he done? Killed them, so did his father. Arthur had always said that he was not like his father. But he had executed innocent people. Morgana had been trying to achieve a world ruled by magic, but had killed many innocent people even people she had never met before. Arthur had tried to achieve a world of peace but even he had killed a few, people like Kara. Maybe he and Morgana deserved to die; if they both did the world _would_ be a better place. All Arthur could do now was, wait and see if Gwen was a good Queen and see if she would eventually bring peace to Camelot.

They watched the rest of the tale: Freya described her own home and Merlin described the Eldor, Merlin gave her a rose when she asked for strawberries. When Merlin ended up kissing Freya after Halig followed Merlin to the tunnels and tried and failed to find them.

Arthur remembered when Halig had tried to hit Merlin, he actually though he was hiding Freya (Arthur would never think that Merlin would do a thing like that, back then). Luckily Arthur had stopped him in the nick of time but it still ended up with Merlin making fun of his weight, it actually made Arthur think he needed to do more exercise. He was annoyed and surprised that Merlin stole his lunch, he didn't know how Merlin had managed to put a drumstick and three sausages in his water jug, Arthur had only been under the table for a few seconds. But now Arthur realised (not for the first time) that it had probably been done by magic.

Arthur never knew Merlin could be so romantic, to him he had always been a strange idiot, always getting himself into trouble.

Soon afterwards Merlin said that he was going to leave with her.

Arthur didn't believe his ears, not so long ago, from that day, he said that he was happy to be his servant until the day he died and he was actually thinking of running away with a girl he had only known for a few days.

They described where they were going to go, a place where no one knew them. A place with: Mountains, fields, wild flowers, a couple of cows and a lake. Merlin suggested the lake and Freya repeated it.

Merlin returned later with a dress and then Freya said that she couldn't take it. She sent Merlin off to get supplies.

Arthur remembered that he saw Merlin walking with a dress; he said he was running an errand for Gaius, Merlin explained that it wasn't for him and Arthur made a joke that Merlin was planning to wear it. Arthur knew that he wasn't but Merlin still believed that Arthur thought he would. Arthur never found out, until now, why Merlin had the dress. But then again, it wasn't the strangest thing Merlin had done in his life time.

Merlin returned to the tunnels and then the new dress was laid out on the floor and Freya was gone.

Freya was creeping alone and then a Knight shouted

"There she is!" Freya bumped into a cage of chickens and started running away.

This was the only thing that Arthur had seen in Freya's story and he remembered her turning into a winged beast, the one that had attacked the two villagers and the two Knights at night time. She killed Halig and Arthur struck it with the blade that ended up killing her. She went to another corner in the courtyard, Arthur was about to attack when a giant gargoyle head fell off and disturb the scene, Freya flew off. She was back in the tunnels and Merlin covered her with his jacket. She tried to explain and told the story of how she got cursed. How she was frightened that a man was going to kill her so she accidently killed him and his mother was a sorceress set a curse on her to kill forever more.

It was daylight and Merlin was carrying Freya, there was a lake surrounded by mountains, Arthur knew where this lake was.

She whispered 'You remembered.' And 'You have saved me; you were the only one who made me feel loved.' Merlin didn't want her to go but she promised that she would repay him someday. She died and Merlin put her in a boat filled with reeds, said a spell, the boat sailed off and then he set it on fire with another spell. The vision faded.

Arthur remembered that Merlin wasn't acting as normal as usual for the next few days. Arthur thought it was the water that he threw in his face; he knew what it was now. He was surprised that Merlin kept it in. Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"I'm sorry you died." Arthur said. He truly was. Gwaine was looking sad and Mordred looked on the edge of tears.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Freya said. "If I had not died I would have killed more innocent lives anyways Merlin needs you more than I do, his life is in Camelot, if I survived he would have left Camelot with me and if he remained as your servant he would have always been searching for me, Merlin doesn't care who you are, he is always loyal to those with a good heart."

"But you didn't deserve to die." Arthur said.

"I know but life is always hard. Merlin knows that more than anyone, but now he doesn't have to worry about me, he wasn't thinking straight then and he needed to realise who he was and who he was destined to be, my death helped him see that." Freya explained.

"No one has to be sacrificed to help people see sense." Arthur said. "They have to find that out by them, I certainly have."

"Perhaps but we learn from our mistakes." Freya said. "You can't go through life and not have at least one thing you regret. It's just not nature's way."

"And did Merlin ever mention Freya to you in the slightest?" Gwaine asked.

"No, he probably has secrets that he's told no one, not even Gaius." Arthur theorised.

"The basin tells all parts of the story, even if the person doesn't want them to be told." Freya reminded them. Arthur remembered that Lancelot told him that as well.

"Now that you all know I must go." Freya said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Only those you care about can remain. I never knew you truly, Arthur Pendragon and I only came to give my part of the story about Merlin, he connected me to you but he is not here so it would not be right to stay with a friend of a friend. I will watch over Merlin like you watch over Camelot. It's been nice meeting you." She smiled.

She was gone a few seconds later.

"Well she was lovely," Gwaine smiled. "To be honest with you, I don't think Merlin led a lonely life at all."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter**** as I said, I wasn't a hundred per cent sure, but I did like having Freya in the story**

**Any other suggestions are more than welcome and if they have been mentioned before then you can suggest what happens when Arthur meets them or any other ideas you may have**

**I hope I can update in less than a week:P but until the next time I see you, goodbye**

**Please leave a review, follow or favour:D**


	10. A Mother Always Knows

**Hey guys, **

**Yay, I've updated sooner this time**

**So, this chapter holds a certain spoiler for the future, not telling though ;) **

**I will thank people at the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**I really liked writing this chapter, the bond is quite nice and the person who is meeting Arthur, I always imagined that this is how she would react to Arthur's death, I have always seen her as a kind person and I didn't want to show her in a mean way because it doesn't sound like her (not that we saw much of her**** but from all we've heard from her story she sounds nice enough.) so it's good to finally share it on Fanfiction**

**Thank you for the people who have been reviewing, following and favouring. I cannot thank you enough I hope all you guys like the chapter. **

**I have BIG plans for the future. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review for suggestions or what you thought of the chapter:P**

Lancelot and Elyan had been back for a while now. Mordred had left to go back to Kara. Arthur still hadn't seen a glimpse of his sister yet. What was she playing at? They were half brother and sister after all.

Arthur had only saw snippets of the vision, not important ones though just Gwen in meetings with the remaining Knights, making plans for the future. Arthur thought she looked different, not about the fact that she never smiled but something, Arthur couldn't put his finger on it, and maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He hadn't seen Merlin yet, Gwen hadn't told anyone about his magic yet, and Arthur wondered when that day would come.

It had been (What Arthur suspected) a day since he saw Mordred. He and Lancelot had a conversation about shades but that was pretty much it.

They hadn't had some visitors for some time now. Arthur thought that it was weird that they could barely make conversation when in real life they would be much more talk and less awkward silences. Maybe because nothing was happening, no quests, no council meetings, no Kings, Queens, Princesses coming to visit them. Not even Merlin making an appalling attempt to dress him in his chainmail. The basin was the only thing that provided entertainment. Arthur wasn't used to sitting around all day, normally he would get interrupted. But now he could think for hours, sit in silence, he wouldn't have to go to sleep or eat, the only thing that would distract him was a visitor, the vision or a conversation with Gwaine, Lancelot or Elyan.

Arthur wanted to see so many people; he would probably see a few people he had forgotten about over time. He tried to think about who would see him, after Freya he didn't know how many strangers would visit him. He also listed people that he didn't want to see, Kara was one of them. He didn't know why, she wouldn't be angry anymore but he still had a bad feeling about her. Guilt played a small part of it.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes; Gwaine and Elyan were sitting a few metres to the left of him and Lancelot a little to the right. Arthur suddenly had the feeling that someone was standing behind him. He turned around; he knew that there was no one there. But his mind was wrong.

A woman with Arthur's eyes, she had a smooth face but looked paler then the rest of them, she had light blonde, wavy hair that came just below her shoulders.

"Mother?" asked Arthur. He stood up slowly so he was face to face with her.

"I have longed to see you." She smiled. They walked towards each other and were soon in a tight hug. They broke apart a few moments later.

"We'll go." Lancelot said.

After they had gone Ygraine said

"I'm proud of you Arthur."

"I've missed you." Arthur said.

"And I have also missed you." She said. "But I have watched you all your life and you have come into the King Camelot deserved."

"I have not been. I have executed innocent people. People have expected me to be the perfect King but I-"

"No one can be perfect no matter, who they are." Ygraine said. "You were as good as any King could be. You were different from your father, you understood the people more, you broke the rules, you made the Kingdom a fairer and just place." Arthur shrugged and then looked at the floor a few moments later he said

"There's been something I've been wondering about for ages, is it true, that I was born by magic?" Arthur asked. Ygraine sighed,

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Arthur ran his hands through his hair several times this couldn't be true. "I truly am."

"Father lied to me even though he said it wasn't true."

"You were going to kill him, you were driven by anger, and it could have put you in a bad place."

"But my father…"

"He has done many bad things but he only did it to protect you, we, Camelot needed an heir and it was the only solution. I'm sorry he never told you but it was for the best, for your safety. We wanted you to live your life without knowing that you were different, we didn't want you to _feel_ different."

"I was a Prince all my life I felt different." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Ygraine apologized. Arthur knew that her words were true.

"I never knew that it was true, Merlin said it was an enchantment." Arthur explained.

"Merlin," Ygraine said.

"What about him?" Arthur asked.

"It's just that, I'm glad you got a servant who was so loyal, it helped you a lot."

"Did you know of his magic?" Arthur asked.

"It was clear to me the day he saved your life."

"The time where then witch pretended to be Lady Helen," Arthur said "And then put us under an enchantment?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, your servant was the only one awake; he used magic so the chandelier would fall on her. He also saved you from the dagger." Ygraine said. "It's just unfortunate that I never got to thank him for saving my sons life so many times."

"I never paid attention to what he did for me." Arthur said.

"You didn't know. But Merlin didn't want praise he just wanted to serve you, protect you."

"How do you know that?"

"A mother always knows." Ygraine smiled.

"There is something else," Arthur said slowly. "If everything you told me in the past is true, then my father went to that woman…" Arthur tried to remember her name.

"Nimueh," Ygraine reminded him.

"Yeah her, he traded my life for you," Arthur said, he felt guilty; he could see that she was kind person; she didn't deserve to die for his sake.

"Arthur, don't start feeling sorry for me, I would die for you a hundred times and so would many other people. Your father needed an heir and luckily magic brought us a perfect baby."

"I thought you said that no one can be perfect." Arthur said.

"No one can seem perfect to everyone but you can seem perfect to me." Arthur felt tears fill his eyes

"I wish you could have been around all my life, why did that Nimueh woman need a life?"

"That magic was dark and powerful," Ygraine reminded him. "It wasn't going to come cheap."

"Is that why father banned magic?"

"Yes, he wasn't fully aware of the process, he didn't know that I would be sacrificed, he thought she was committing treason so he banned her from Camelot."

"Do you still see him, my father?"

"He was grieving my death for the rest of his life; as soon as he was able he came to visit me."

"And how did you feel about seeing the man who partly killed you?" Arthur asked, reminding himself of Mordred.

"He was relieved to see me; he said it was like 'receiving his sanity back.' It was a bit stiff at first. He did have an affair with Vivienne after all but I did not think of myself, I thought of our son, you. Uther had raised you up in a good way, except for the magic that you had grown up to believe that it was evil, but by the time your father died he had made you ready to be a King." Ygraine told.

"But when he saw me he sounded so disappointed."

"Your father has many mood swings. The After World exhausts all of hatred out of people but your father was killed by an enchantment, my brother, Agravaine, wanted to avenge my death. You knew that he betrayed you. He went to Morgana. Your uncle knew that you were going to use magic to try and heal your father after that sword stabbed him. So any magic used would be reversed and magnified ten times. Agravaine slipped a necklace round his neck so it would help the enchantment."

"What?" Arthur asked. So this was how his father died, he always thought it was caused by that old man 'Dragoon'.

"I know the truth can hurt Arthur." Ygraine said. "I truly do."

"My own uncle all this time, he wanted to kill my father?"

"Agravaine thought that he had known that he was going to kill me that his desire for an heir was more important then me." Arthur was finding it hard to take in, were all the secrets he found out about going to hurt.

"The After World took away most of Uther's anger but because the magic was so dark some of his anger still remains like a curse he will hold with him forever more."

"No man should have to suffer when every other person spends the rest of time in peace."

"I know Arthur, but Uther had lied to Morgana all this time, she probably saw it as justice." Arthur nodded while his eyes stayed on the floor. He remembered when he saw Uther, he was angry. Maybe the next time Uther saw him he would treat him like someone he actually cared about, he hoped so.

"The woman you married," Ygraine said. Arthur gulped. "It was a brave decision, I'm proud of you; you must love her a lot. She runs the Kingdom as well as you did, I hope she takes care of Camelot. The Kingdom is in save hands, I wished I could have spoken to my daughter in law; we have a lot in common."

"Thank you and yes I love her, more than I can say."

Ygraine stroked his cheek.

"My boy, you've turned into a man." Arthur laughed.

"I've waited all my life to hear you say that." He smiled.

She had tears in her eyes and just looked into his eyes for a few minutes.

"I need to go." She explained.

"Why can people never stay for two long?" he asked.

"It's just the way this place works. If we spend too much time together the stories we tell will not be as special. Your friends, the ones you were with before I arrived, they are the people you trust most, who you could call your friends without a second thought. But they still have to go from time to time," Ygraine said, "You have to spend time with everyone who cares you and if you have touched their lives it can't go unseen forever." Arthur just nodded.

"Promise you'll see me soon," he begged.

"Cross my heart." She smiled and then disappeared.

Arthur looked at the place where his mother just stood a few moments ago, he gave a shaky laugh as he stood in his room alone but not entirely, he would never be alone again.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**Ok, BIG thanks to: 'SummerSun15', 'Emrys Is Merlin', 'camoc', 'Lady Blade WarAngel'**

**And a kind of response to 'Lady Blade WarAngel' reviewing **

"**Isn't it a little strange how Uther is still bitter and hateful but everyone else seems much happier?"**

**I kind of made it clearer to why his is like that, I hope you're happy with the way I did it and if you have a chance please review**

**I hope to update in the same amount of time that I did this time, let's hope so :P**

**Please review, follow or favour, until the next time, goodbye**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	11. Maybe

**Hey guy's**

**I would just like to THANKS to EVERYBODY who has followed, favour and reviews. **

**I just hit 100 followers, WOW! Thank you to everybody who has read it, I cannot thank you enough, I have never had this many followers for any of my stories before! **

**Ok so this chapter is pretty simple, no one is visiting and the vision isn't in it, it is Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine having a conversation. It explains a little more about the after world. **

**Next chapter we are going back to the vision next chapter**

**Please review, follow or favour. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

Arthur was still alone; his mother left a few seconds ago and Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan hadn't arrived back yet. His mother reminded him of something, all his life he had thought that no one understood him. He thought no one understood the pressure he was under, the things he had to face in the future, how everyone relied upon him ever since he could talk, he was supposed to be King and he wasn't allowed to be friends or talk to the 'normal people,' who had 'normal lives' as farmers or servants. He thought that everyone was jealous of him. But then his mother reminded him that he wasn't the only one. People have to suffer too. People have no homes because they don't have any money; people live out their lives alone and have to live through when their friends or family die.

He walked over to the basin, all he saw a flicker of Gwen sleeping, alone in an empty bed. She had to face the rest of her life without him. Someone can have friends but still feel alone, that one piece that completes them is missing and no matter how big that piece is, it can still make you feel miles away from the gate of happiness.

Arthur remembered seeing her last time. There was definitely something different about her, it was like she was in her own world and whatever it was no mortal being or spirit could detect what she was hiding. The two worlds where merely shadows under Gwen's world. Arthur hoped that he found out about what was going on soon, he didn't want any more secrets.

"Arthur." Gwaine said. Arthur was facing the other way from where Gwaine entered. He spun around. "You're mothers gone hasn't she?"

"Yeah, you just missed her." He smiled. "Hey, where are the others?" he realised that Lancelot and Elyan were not there.

"Oh," Gwaine said, unaware of the matter. "Lancelot has gone to visit his father and Elyan his mother_ and_ father, that 's what they told me."

"Ok," Arthur said. "What did you do, when my mother came to visit me?"

"Nothing much, went to visit my mother, went back to my room had a quick look in the basin, saw nothing and here I am." Gwaine smiled.

"Hmm." Arthur nodded. He wondered if Gwen sleeping was only for his eyes, she was his wife after all.

"How was your mother?"

"Fine, really fine," Arthur grinned.

"Good to know." Gwaine smiled.

"I did see something in the basin." Arthur said slowly.

Gwaine looked at him with a hint of excitement. "Yeah what?"

"Nothing much, just Gwen sleeping," Arthur explained.

"Oh, nothing new there then," Gwaine said.

"I don't know." Arthur said. A puzzled expression set on both of their faces.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know." Arthur repeated. Gwaine frowned. "She's the same; nothing major has happened since I have died, except Merlin's arrival back at Camelot, I don't know why I see her differently. I feel like there's just something that I'm missing, something that is so obvious, so clear, that I can't figure out."

"Maybe you miss her."

"Maybe," Arthur said. He knew that 'maybe' was a 'no, not that' instead but he was getting a headache every time he tried to explain what was different about Gwen, there was no obvious answer, not at the moment.

"It's a phase; you'll see her in a normal way again soon. I see her the same way I've always seen her." Gwaine said. Arthur nodded.

"Maybe," Arthur said. To be honest, he only said that word to get away from the subject; he thought that Gwaine would understand that he didn't know the answer.

Gwaine stayed silence for a few seconds. Arthur had so many questions going round in his head.

Lancelot suddenly appeared in front of him, his whole body seemed to hold a white glow for half a second before dimming and he was his pale self again.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Arthur smiled. Walking over and patting him on the back, maybe Lancelot would be able to move them on to a different subject. "How was your father?"

"Fine," Lancelot said. "He's been good, as always." He looked at Gwaine and Arthur his eyes going back and forth between both of them. "Elyan not back then?" He asked eventually.

"No." Arthur said. He looked up at the ceiling; it wasn't really a ceiling more just like a black sky filled with diamonds. He wondered how far he was away from home, _real home_. He wondered if a human could survive here, not that any human was going to ever be able to come here; this place was probably in a whole other universe.

"Lancelot," Arthur said. "Where are we exactly?" he had never thought about this before. When he first found out that he was dead he didn't take it as seriously as he could have done. And he never got to notice the details or ask questions because he was already distracted by the vision and his father visited him. All the wonders of this place were not as shocking as the fact that Arthur was seeing people which had died long ago (except for Gwaine of course.) and yet they were talking to him.

"We are in a whole different creation of life."

Arthur looked at him confusingly "Life?" he asked. "We're dead."

"Yes, that's how it may seem to humans because only our mortal bodies are lifeless; we have left them to come here. We are an imprint of our soul on this world; we don't belong to a body that can feel pain because we are free. Only a tiny bit of soul remains in our real bodies but not enough to make their fingers twitch. If all of our soul is gone then everything we have worked for all our life will not be remembered, the soul is the only thing that makes people miss us, that soul also shares itself out to live in the people who care about us. And that soul connects us to the basin because if all of our soul was here then we would just be two different worlds but that other piece of soul connects us to the mortal world." Lancelot explained wisely.

"How do you know all of this?" Arthur asked. He knew he hadn't read it from a book.

"My father told me and his friend told him, it's like a chain."

Arthur nodded. That certainly was a lot of information to take in.

"What about the stars?"

"In the sky?" asked Lancelot. "They are the homes of the people that have died, they are very small, only one roomed," Arthur looked up at the sky. He now realised that the stars were going in straight lines and going down and up, right and left. "And I'm not sure how big the stars would look compared to the Earth. For all we know, we could be giants or pinpricks compared to humans."

"Weird, I thought I was my normal size." Gwaine said.

"So did I," Arthur said slowly.

"When you think about it," Lancelot said. "This place in a perfect optical illusion, nothing is as it seems and this place can make you well, confused."

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I'm not sure if they knew about optical illusions then, so if I made a mistake I'm sorry. I know there wasn't anyone visiting but next week we will be going back to the vision, yay! I have loads of plans for the next couple of chapters; including Tom (Gwen and Elyan's father.) so I hope you guys will enjoy seeing him**

**So next week we will be going back to the vision and it will be the Knights finding out about Merlin's magic…**

**Please review for your guy's thoughts on how they will react, I have a basic idea on what I would like to do, you guys can suggest ideas that can make the chapter more interesting, it's always nice hearing from you**** and I will give credit to the people that suggest them. **

**Ok, until next time, goodbye! **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Please follow, favour or review if you have enjoyed;) **


	12. Got Your Back

**Hey guys! **

**So we are turning back the vision and this is the day that the Knights find out about Merlin's magic… **

**So I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review or follow of favourite if you enjoy the story**

**Here we go! XD**

Arthur was still confused about what Lancelot had said but he did agree with his last words, this place was nothing like it seemed and if you think about it for too long it would give you a headache. It was starting to give Arthur a headache. He was living on a star, a real star. They might be different to the one in the universe where Earth used to sit, but still.

Lancelot had soon drifted off to his own thoughts soon afterwards; Elyan was still with his father. Arthur suspected that Gwaine was thinking hard about what Lancelot had just explained because his face kept on crinkling in frustration.

Arthur was pacing around the cave, he thought that walking would help him take his mind of things but it didn't, moving on to another conversation might but they didn't seem in the mood. Arthur tried to think about other things but Gwen came into his mind first and that matter was even more confusing to him.

He kept on stroking the walls, this was the only thing that felt like a real cave, even though the walls sparkled and they were made of crystals. Arthur wondered how much these crystals would be on Earth, where they priceless or worthless?

He was on his fifth lap round his 'house' he was walking slowly, daydreaming about random things, anything that was far away from the subject of this world or Gwen. He had just got to the basin for the fifth time, the liquid still dripping into the basin but never over filling.

He looked into the basin; the liquid was a still as death itself. An image began to appear, of Gwen, the Knights, Gaius and Merlin. Merlin looked nervous, but looked much healthier and cleaner then the last time Arthur had seen him.

"Gwaine, Lancelot!" Arthur said. Gwaine's face looked calm again now, as he was distracted. Lancelot's head shot upwards.

"Finally," Gwaine said.

They quickly gathered round Arthur, Gwaine on the right and Lancelot on the left.

MW

Merlin kept on looking at Gaius, Gaius kept on giving nods and smiles, Merlin got the message that he was saying 'Everything is going to be alright' but was it?

Gwen was standing up and smiling at all of Camelot's closest, (remaining) Knights. She also kept on looking at Merlin. They were at the Round Table.

"Friends," Gwen started. "Today I'm not talking to you about future plans, but something else."

Leon looked at Percival, Percival shrugged slightly and so did many other Knights.

"You know that Merlin has recently come back from the recent death of Ar- our King. Merlin has been a trusted servant for many years now and no matter what happens you will see him as a friend."

A big number of the Knights nodded. Merlin smiled for half a second and then went back to his serious face.

"I have known Merlin for many years now and no matter what he does, I will always be his friend and I will never turn my back against him."

"What are you trying to say my Majesty?" Leon asked.

"I am talking about…" Gwen took several seconds before she said "Magic."

A few of the Knights looked at each other, some repeated the word 'magic' like they hadn't heard it in years, or they felt afraid to as if someone would come and execute them. The remaining of the Knights even looked at Gwen or Merlin; one looked at Gaius, assuming that he would have the answer.

"My Lady, you can't be suggesting-"

"Sir Leon, please let me finish." Gwen said.

"Of course, my Lady." He whispered.

"I know that magic has been outlawed from Camelot for many years but all these years there, has been magic roaming the castle, magic that has been used for, only, good."

The Knights stayed silent. Percival looked like he was going to faint. Leon eyed Merlin carefully, Merlin tried to look away but everywhere he turned a pair of eyes were looking at him. He looked at Gaius; he tried to give an encouraging smile.

"In case any of you were wondering, yes Merlin does have magic." Merlin gulped heavily some of the Knights gasped. Some looked at Merlin with big eyes, not blinking, some were afraid to look at Merlin others whispered

"No, it can't be." Or

"Merlin… magic?" or even

"-He just seemed so kind."

"I hope that Merlin's magic does not affect your relationships," Gwen carried on. "He is the same person that he was a moment ago. That he always has been. I trust Merlin with my life, as should you. Without Merlin, most of us would be long gone; I can assure you of that. He saved the King many times and brought peace to Camelot by killing Morgana." Merlin nodded every time she got something right.

"He killed Morgana?" Leon asked. There was a mummer around the room.

"Yes, Sir Leon, he did." Gwen said. "I know that this may come as a shock to all of you but you can trust Merlin,"

Leon sighed. "But magic, My Lady…"

"Merlin has proved that magic can be used for good, maybe if we take a chance it will make Camelot an even more peaceful place, we can't turn a blind eye to this opportunity." Gwen explained. Some nodded, some looked at Merlin blankly. "Magic can be used to make things better for the people of Camelot, it can save lives, it can make magic seem like a talent, not a curse. Magic has always been frowned upon, innocent people have been murdered, we were cruel to them, of course they would want to take revenge on us but if we make peace then it will make the world more equal. It might take some time but I think magic should not be punished by death in Camelot anymore." Gwen explained.

"Are you suggesting that people of magic come to live here?" Leon asked.

"I'm saying that they can live here but will only if they respect our laws and do not harm any living soul. They can only use their magic to help others or use it for other moral reasons. I am hoping that you will agree with me and we'll see how it goes." There was a mummer of agreement around the room.

"So Merlin is magic?" Percival asked. Merlin, Gwen and Gaius nodded. Percival gulped.

"How long have you known?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Not long, four days." Gwen replied.

"Are you sure, I mean Merlin is our friend but he has been practising magic… it's just a bit of a shock." Leon said.

"I know it is a bit mean for you to find out like this," Merlin spoke for the first time. "But I don't practice magic, I mean I learn a new spell every now and then, but that was just to help Arthur and you. No one helped me and no one knew my secret." He cast a quick look at Gaius and then continued on. "I was born with magic; it has always been a part of me. Before I came to Camelot I thought it was something I was ashamed of, like I had been cursed. But when I came to Camelot I found a purpose, to protect Arthur so he could become into the King Camelot deserved. Magic is just something I can't get rid of and I might as well make the most of it. I would never betray you or anyone of Camelot; I would never take advantage of my talents or use them for evil. I just want to live a normal life and not have magic judged against for who I really am. I'm sorry I lied but it was the only way to protect Arthur."

"I suppose…" Percival started. "We have known you for a long time; you have always had our backs, now it's time for us to have yours." Merlin smiled.

"Arthur told me to 'always be me'." Merlin said. Gwen sniffed. The Knights became very still for a moment.

"We can't go against the Kings words." A Knight spoke out. "We can't abandon his memory."

AW

Arthur smiled sadly, if only they knew, maybe it wouldn't be as bad.

MW

All the Knights nodded at this.

"Long live the King." Leon whispered but it echoed round the room with all the other Knights voices.

AW

The vision started to fade, Arthur quickly took one last look at Gwen and then it turned back into his reflection. He tried not to think about the mystery that was not coming to a conclusion. He was glad that the Knights were not acting as bad as they could have been. Maybe it was about the things Gwen had said at the beginning, she was always calm about delivering news. Magic had always been discriminated against. Gwen was planning to change that. Arthur only hoped that this plan wouldn't turn into a disaster. They stayed in silence for long while and before anyone could say anything Elyan appeared.

"Ah, Elyan you just missed the vision." Gwaine said.

"I saw it a moment ago, before I came here." He explained. "I was with my father and mother and Arthur; they would like to see you."

"Oh," Arthur said in a surprised voice. He had never really met Gwen's mother before.

"You don't have to," Elyan said. "Dad was just asking me when he would be able to meet you and him and mum does want to see their Son- In- Law."

"Yeah, I suppose I could." Arthur smiled.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter is about Tom and Gwen's mother, Arthur and Elyan. **

**I would like to thank 'Emrys Is Merlin' for voting for Gwen's father a long time ago and 'lottielue 1' for suggesting that Arthur would go to visit Gwen's parents instead of them visiting him. I liked that idea and anyway, it was time Arthur moved around a bit **

**Please review, follow or favourite if you have liked the story :P **

**Can't wait for the next chapter, so until next week, goodbye**

**Reviews are always welcome! **


	13. Meeting the In-Laws

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm sorry that I updated like a week later but I had lost the chapter that I was writing in the first place but that was only 100 words. For the rest of the time I was trying to remember the thing I wrote last time and I think I got most of it. I did cut of the part at the beginning; it was Arthur and Elyan talking because it didn't fit in with the rest of the chapter. **

**In this chapter Arthur is talking to Gwen and Elyan's parents. Because I don't know Tom's wife's name I have named her. I hope you guys like the name I chose:P **

**Please review! **

Arthur was nervous about seeing Gwen and Elyan's parents. They would probably have guessed that Gwen would start a family with a farmer or another servant, but none of those had happened. They probably have never suspected that their son would become a Knight of Camelot and their daughter, rule a whole Kingdom. There was only one problem.

"How do I move, like to see them, they must be far away." Arthur said.

"Think only about the people that you want to see. Let nothing else get to you." Lancelot stepped in.

"Ok." Arthur said slowly. He started to think of Tom. Nothing happened.

"It may take some time on your first go." Gwaine said. Arthur continued to think of Tom.

Everything started to become blurry. Arthur could just see black and dark blue. He would scream but he knew nothing would happen.

About ten seconds later he was now facing Tom and Gwen's mother. Tom was facing the other way round but his wife tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round and smiled at the both of him. Arthur smiled back. He noticed that their room looked exactly the same but it still felt like he had never been here before, well he hadn't. He had probably gone thousands or millions of miles. When he had got to a stop, it just stopped. Arthur fell over forwards. In real life he would got badly hurt but now that he was here he didn't feel anything. He heard Elyan say

"It's his first time." But Arthur could help but think

"_Great way to impress your father and mother- in- law, I bet there going to think that I was right for their daughter now." _He quickly got up and said "Sorry," quietly.

"First time is always hard." Tom said. "Even I find it hard sometimes." Arthur gave a small laugh. Tom walked over and offered his hand to Arthur, he shook it.

"I know that you know who I am…"

"Arthur." Arthur smiled. Gwen's mother came forward as well and shook Arthur's hand.

"Heather." She said. She was slim and had deep brown eyes and hair she had the same skin colour as Gwen, well she would have but now it had been reduced to a paler colour.

"Arthur Pendragon." She knew that she knew his name but the words just came out of his mouth automatically.

"We have been waiting for a long time to see you Arthur." Tom said. "We are glad that you have made time to see us."

"The pleasure is mine." Arthur smiled. He gulped. "I'm sorry for your death, Tom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "You and your father were only trying to protect the Kingdom. I was wrong to have trusted that man, he did seem a bit dodgy in the first place but I was only doing it for Gwen. I thought this would be a change for us; I could buy her something nice for once. I didn't know the commitment I was being dragged into, I didn't know that sorcery was involved."

"I believe you." Arthur said.

"We would like to thank you for making Gwen happy." Heather said.

"I loved her more than anything else." Arthur smiled.

"We're glad that she met a man like you, it is probably every girls dream. Gwen was lucky to get that opportunity not many serving girls can become the Queen of Camelot."

"Gwen is honest to the people and she is brave. She can easily keep Camelot under control. All my life I have been meeting Princesses that I have been expecting to marry. Gwen made me feel like a normal person, she treated me like a normal person and that's why it was so easy to fall in love with her."

"She was always nice, even as a child." Heather said.

"You only knew Gwen in her childhood?"

"I died when she was sixteen. It was a plague spreading around Camelot at the time." Heather explained.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said. "I too lost my mother, growing up without both parents, was hard."

"I know." Tom said.

"So have you been watching Gwen ever since you died?" Arthur asked.

"And Elyan," Heather said.

"We knew that she liked the look of you. She liked that Lancelot boy for a while but then he left. She thought it could never be, you were a Prince, she a servant. But even with your father, you still had your moments. We know you had your ups and downs but true love could never be mistaken." Tom smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Arthur said.

"Call me Tom." Tom said.

"Father," Elyan said. "The vision is starting to show again." Arthur quickly gave a quick glance at Tom, he smiled and then he, Tom and Heather walked over to join Elyan.

MW

Gwen was talking to some Knights, Merlin and Gaius were not there this time. She had finished talking and was out of breath she had decided to sit down.

AW

Arthur suspected that they were still on the matter of magic being in Camelot. Arthur wondered how Merlin was doing.

MW

Leon was about to talk but Gwen said

"This meeting is over for today."

"Are you alright My Lady?" Leon asked with concern.

"Fine," she said, "I've got some… some papers to fill out, very urgent, we are done for the day."

She quickly left the room, leaving the Knights with confused faces.

She hurried down corridors, some servants quickly cleared out of her way as she hurried passed, others bowed or curtsied and she smiled and nodded at them but her smile was not as kind as it normally was. She did not go into the direction of her chambers but to the Court Physicians. She knocked on the door. Gaius opened the door open. She could see that Merlin was hunched over in the corner reading a book of some kind.

"My Lady," he smiled. "How can I help you?" she sighed heavily.

"Can you come with me?"

"May I ask why?"

"Not now, not here. My chambers are more private."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at the moment." Gwen said. She could see that Merlin had now looked up.

"I will come with you My Lady." Gaius said. "Can Merlin come as well?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Gwen smiled. Merlin put down his book and quickly came to the door.

"What's wrong Gwen?" He asked uncertainly.

"Just come with me," her voice turned quieter, almost to a whisper. "There's something I need to tell you."

… **I hope you guys liked that chapter! **

**I know there wasn't much dialogue between the family and Arthur but I wasn't sure what else I could add, but there will be more talking in future chapters! **

**Next week should be interesting :) **

**What's wrong with Gwen? I got the chapter all sorted out but please leave a review! **

**So next week will be the vision and they will find out about what Gwen has been hiding all this time. **

**I'm sorry I have left it on a cliff hanger but I hope you guys are all looking forward to the next chapter! **

**For now, goodbye :) **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Big News

**Hey guys,**

**Here's another chapter for you. **

**Sorry for the late update, it has nearly be a week but I hope you enjoy,**

**This chapter is about us finally finding out about Gwen, it's a key point in the story:P **

**Thanks for all the reviews last week (they were mostly saying the same thing:-)) and thanks for all the people that have been following and favouriting as well:) **

**Just listening to Jason Mraz 'I Won't Give Up' and have had Elle Goulding 'Anything can happen' stuck in my head all day.**

**Back to Merlin and I hope you like the chapter and please review!**

Arthur could help but wonder what Gwen was going to tell Merlin and Gaius as they walked down the corridors. He looked at Tom; he gave a small smile to Arthur and then continued to watch the vision.

MW

Merlin, Gaius and Gwen walked down the corridors of Camelot. They had been walking for a few minutes now. Merlin and Gaius let Gwen walk in front of them. They had to walk extremely fast. Whatever Gwen was going to tell them she certainly was in a rush.

They finally reached Gwen's room. Merlin suspected that this was where she was taking them but he still had no idea what she was going to tell them.

She walked over to the other side of the room and looked out of the window. Gaius closed the door after he and Merlin entered after her.

"What is it you want to tell us My Lady?" Gaius asked. Gwen turned back round to face them, as if distracted.

"Oh," Gwen said. "You'd better sit down." They took her offer. Gaius pulled out a chair from a nearby table and Merlin followed his lead. Gwen stood opposite them and started pacing back and forth.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss with you before anyone else." She said. She stopped pacing and faced them both. "I've known you for a long time, especially you, Gaius. Can you two give me your word to not tell anyone about what I am about to tell you."

"You have my word." Gaius said.

"Same with me, Gwen," Merlin said.

"Ok," she smiled. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Gaius asked. Gwen looked behind her. A few moments later she looked back and said

"I think I may be… with." Merlin could feel his mouth open but he didn't bother to close it.

"Are you sure Guinevere?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," She said firmly.

"My Lady, this is not an issue that can be dealt with easily, are you sure that you are with child?" Gaius asked.

"I'm certain," Gwen said definitely.

"But how do you know?" Merlin asked.

"I've had ways of knowing, trust me." Gwen said.

"I do," Merlin said quietly.

"Well I better check you over Gwen, just to be sure." Gaius said.

"Yes, of course." Gwen said nervously.

"Will two at noon be alright?" Gaius asked. Gwen thought for a moment and then answered

"Yes, I suppose that would be okay." Gaius nodded, Merlin did to but it looked like he was only half listening. Gwen smiled but still looked nervous. She started pacing again and her hands were clutched together beneath her chin.

"Don't worry child, I'm sure everything will be alright whatever happens." Gaius reassured.

"I hope so." Gwen said. Gaius smiled and then got up to leave, Merlin did to.

"Don't tell anyone," Gwen pleaded.

"Of course not," Gaius said. Gwen smiled. Gaius and Merlin left.

The vision kept on going on but it was just Merlin and Gaius walking down the corridors, back to their chambers.

AW

Arthur starred at the vision, what he had just heard was finally starting to sink in. Gwen was pregnant, his wife. He was going to have a child. Arthur's excitement lingered for a few more moments and then the bad news started to come towards him. He was dead; he would never hold his son or daughter. His son or daughter would never know him; his child would only hear stories about him, probably how he was a great King, but he would never be able to tell his child the stories first hand. The times when Merlin annoyed him or all of the quests he went on with his fellow Knights. But Merlin and the Knights were alive. Even though he was gone and Gwen would be a single mother, Merlin, the Knights and Gaius will always be there to help. They would never give up. Gwen wasn't alone at all. The happiness started to return.

"Pregnant," he heard Elyan say. Before he looked up, Arthur wasn't sure if he was happy or angry but when he did look up he saw a smile. Not just from Elyan but from all three of them.

"My boy." Tom said, patting Arthur on the back. Arthur gave a shaky laugh.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm finally going to have a grandchild!" Heather smiled.

"I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy?" Elyan said.

"Why did she seem so worried about it though?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Every woman is worried when pregnant. She will have to raise the child alone after all and she's a Queen. Announcing it won't be easy."

"Of course," Arthur agreed. "But she won't be alone. I know my people and my servants, Gaius and Merlin especially. They will help her." He knew that it wouldn't be as hard as announcing Merlin's magic, she was having a child, the heir to the Camelot throne. Camelot would still belong to the Pendragon's for a while longer. They got distracted when Merlin saw Leon in the corridor.

MW

Merlin hadn't really talked to any of the Knights since they found out his secret.

"Hi," Merlin said.

"Hi," Leon replied. He smiled for a second but then his face turned straight again when he remembered. Merlin looked down at the floor with a sad expression; they still didn't accept him for who he truly was. Gaius patted him on the back and nodded at Leon they started to walk the opposite directions. Leon stopped and turned round.

"Merlin," he said in an apologetic voice. Obviously it wasn't loud enough to hear because Merlin and Gaius were still walking, Leon shook his head ever so slightly and turned back round to continue walking.

Merlin and Gaius finally got back to their chambers. Gaius closed the door and Merlin smiled widely.

"Gwen's pregnant," he said.

"Well we don't know for sure yet." Gaius said.

"But she seemed so certain."

"Yes, she did."

"Do you believe her?"

"I do, but sometimes it can be a mistake. Gwen is still grieving Arthur's death she would want everything that was still connected to Arthur and a child would be all that's left of him." Merlin was still suffering from Arthur's death. The thought of not seeing him around was hard; Arthur said that he would give him two days off, it had been longer than that.

"I hope she's pregnant." Merlin whispered. "If she is then maybe I would still have a point in life. I need to do my part. Looking after Arthur's child would help, I would be respecting his memory. I owe Arthur everything." Merlin said.

"You don't," Gaius said.

"Maybe not, but I still feel like I do, I'm not sure if I'll ever get over his death,"

AW

Arthur felt touched at his words. He knew that Merlin didn't owe him anything but owed everything to himself, if only there was a way to tell him that.

But Arthur too hoped Gwen was pregnant. If Gaius' words were true, that she was just desperate then he wasn't sure if he would be able to watch Gwen find out and be devastated. This was her only chance to have a child, his child. If she wasn't pregnant then the Pendragon reign would end after their Queen died.

**Ooh, I hope you guys liked the chapter:P **

**Is she pregnant? **

**Next one should be up soon.**

**Thanks to 'camoc' for suggesting the idea that Gwen would be pregnant:P and 'Motaku1235', 'Lady Blade WarAngel', 'Booklover0608' and 'BlueMoonMaples' for guessing that she was pregnant and 'Neusuada' was that what you were predicting? And if not it could be a good suggestion for one of the future chapters:P**

**Please review if you have the chance:D **

**Thank you again for all the people that have been following and favouriting it means a lot!**

**So until next time goodbye:-) **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Discussing Matters

**Hi guys**

**Chapter 15, wow! Thank you to everyone who has read it, even if you are not following thank you SO much. And if you have been with the story since I first updated or if you have just followed or favourited the story thanks again:P **

**Also thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, I've got over 100, wow, I cannot thank you enough;) **

**Sorry I updated a week late but I hope you enjoy the chapter :P**

**This chapter contains the vision and Percival and Leon are involved… **

**I hope you like the chapter and here we go!**

**Please review for suggestions or follow or favourite;)**

After a few more words Arthur and Elyan left, there wasn't much more to say, Arthur had wished that he could have thought about what he was going to say before he saw them. Arthur thought of his own home in this universe, soon everything was blurred. Arthur tried to think for the short time that he would be travelling, for the first time since Arthur arrived; he wanted sometime alone, he wanted to think, about the future, Gwen's future, Merlin's future, Camelot's future. He didn't know what was going to happen. Like in the real world, it was almost impossible to know what was going to happen next.

He came to a sudden stop when he reached his destination but he knew what was going to happen. He didn't fall over but it did take him a few moments to reclaim his balance.

Gwaine and Lancelot were talking; Lancelot was the first to turn round. He smiled widely.

"You saw?" He asked. Gwaine turned round as well.

"Yep," Gwaine replied. Arthur grinned. "So," he made the word last for a few seconds more than normal. "Daddy Arthur,"

"Well, it hasn't been confirmed yet." Arthur said, trying not to show his fears.

"How do you feel?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said slowly. "I hope she is but if she's not… she'll, I'll, be devastated."

"Hmm," Lancelot said.

"She seemed certain, Gwen's not the kind of person that would take these things lightly, and she never has." Arthur said.

"Hmm," Lancelot repeated.

"What is it Lancelot?" Arthur sighed.

"Nothing, but Gaius had offered her a calming draft but she hasn't been taking it, she has been under a lot of stress, ever since you died, even though she might not show it, maybe not taking it might be bad for her." Arthur listened to his words carefully, it was true she had to bear his death without any help and could that have made her well… under the weather.

No, it wasn't true, was it? Arthur didn't want to think that it was. But he couldn't escape reality. If Lancelot was right, then there was no point trying to escape from the truth.

"We don't know yet." Gwaine defended. Arthur nodded. Now that he thought about it he didn't see anything revealing but then again it didn't immediately show. Maybe it had been the way she was acting, she had to hide it from everyone and she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not so she had to be certain before she told anyone she must have been worrying a lot. If she wasn't pregnant then she would have felt like she had let down her kingdom.

"She- we don't know yet." Elyan said.

"We might find out soon." Gwaine smiled, his eyes flittering over to the basin.

Arthur did and didn't want to look; this could change Camelot's future also he had watched the vision recently so all of the excitement and suspense would go so quickly. But then thing Arthur was dreading most if she wasn't pregnant. Her hearing the news, Arthur didn't even want to think about it.

Gwaine looked at him as if he had been expecting Arthur to run to the basin and look inside it but after a few moments after he had said it, Arthur was still standing still.

"So are we looking at the basin or not?" Gwaine asked. After a few more moments Arthur finally said

"Ok," they walked over to the basin. Arthur had decided that he would because he knew that he was going to see it one way or another.

The vision appeared almost immediately.

MW

It wasn't Gwen, Merlin or Gaius but Percival walking down the corridors of Camelot.

Percival hadn't spoken to Merlin since the speech. He had been the one to say "Got your back" to Merlin. So why couldn't he talk to him, he had tried to, he had seen him in the corridors and had almost tried to make conversation with him once but he couldn't. Was he a coward? No, he had tried but it was Merlin. Merlin had been his friend ever since he became a Knight. Merlin had been the one that had helped him on all those quests, the one he had talked to, he had even helped him with that prank that he pulled on Gwaine.

Gwaine, one of Percival's closest friends, he couldn't stop thinking about his death. He was there, if only he had woken up a few minutes earlier, even a few seconds might have a made a difference. Gwaine had always said that he would have liked to go down laughing and had he? No. Percival didn't know how Morgana had tortured him, there was no wound, and she probably killed him with evil magic. The magic Merlin would have never used. Merlin would never have used dark magic; he was a friend, also one of Percival's closest friends. He had been his friend while he had magic; he had always had magic didn't he?

Percival got distracted from his thoughts when he saw Leon.

"Hi," Percival smiled.

"Hello," replied Leon. He stopped in his tracks. "Have you talked to Merlin yet?"

"No," Percival said. He felt guilty afterwards. Merlin needed a friend at the Merlin and Percival was acting like the others, not talking to him. "But I want to." He said.

"Oh," Leon said slowly.

"Have you?" Percival asked.

"Yes, well kind of. I said hello." He explained.

"Do you forgive him?" Percival asked. He knew that 'forgive' was the wrong way to put it. They didn't need to forgive Merlin for anything.

"Hmm," Leon thought for a moment. "I don't know, I want to, I really do but it's Camelot's safety I care about more."

"What do you mean?" Percival asked curiously.

"You know why magic was banned. If one person, who has magic, gets out of control, who knows what will happen."

"I trust Merlin, so does the Queen so maybe we should give this plan a go." Percival explained "We don't know until we try." Percival gave a small smile.

"I trust Merlin too, not with my life but I feel like I can rely on him. I- I try to think that he is just the old Merlin, the one we can talk to without knowing what powers he possess but I can't because… so much has changed in these last few days."

Percival was just about to speak when he saw Merlin coming round the corner. He was walking rather quickly, just like the old times when he had forgotten to do something like a task for Arthur.

When Merlin saw them he tried to look away. As Merlin walked past them Percival knew that this was the chance to show Merlin that he was still his friend. Merlin's eyes flitted over to them as he walked past.

"Merlin," Percival said quickly. "Good- good evening." It wasn't a 'Hi' but at least he had talked to him. Merlin smiled.

"You too," Percival smiled. "Leon," Merlin said, his voice sounded a bit nervous.

"Good afternoon," Leon said, a twitch of a smile was shown. Merlin nodded and then carried on walking.

Instead of the vision staying on Percival and Leon, it followed Merlin.

Merlin was quickly walking towards his and Gaius' chambers, he forgot it was seven, Gwen was getting checked over today, he would finally find out.

He smiled to himself, Percival had spoken to him. No one had really spoken to him recently; the message had gotten around quite quickly. There were probably a few servants outside the door while the meeting, just passing by even after he had given that speech and the Knights agreed him. Gaius had said it would take a while to take it all in, Merlin hoped that was the reason.

He finally got to their chambers he entered. Only Gaius was there, sitting on the table, arms crossed as though he was expecting Merlin to be late and come in moments later after it was too late.

"Ah, Merlin, just as I expected." Gaius said.

"I've just missed her haven't I?" Merlin asked, but he knew the answer.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed. "She left about thirty seconds ago."

"Well?" Merlin said, almost shouting "Is she pregnant?"

**I hope you all liked that chapter and found it interesting. **

**Sorry that I left it on a cliff hanger, you never know what's going to happen:P the next chapter can go anywhere… **

**So thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, followed or favourited and please do if you enjoyed the story or want to suggest an idea :P **

**Looking forward to the next chapter and I hope you are too;) whatever happens. **

**So until next time byeee :-) **


	16. The Answer

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope you all like the chapter. **

**I would like to devote this chapter to Richard Griffiths who died today RIP! He was such a good actor.**

**I'm off for the Easter Holidays (or Spring Break, as some of you call it:P). **

**Tomorrow I'm going to the dentist to have two teeth out. Very frightening but a quote from my friend "I don't take pain!"**

**This chapter contains a certain pair of parent… I hope you all enjoy!**

**Reviews are always welcome! **

Merlin waited a few seconds for Gaius to reply, he couldn't tell his expression.

"Well?" He said loudly.

"Merlin," Gaius snapped harshly. "Keep your voice down! We don't know who could be outside."

"Sorry," Merlin apologized. Gaius smiled.

"She is, indeed, pregnant." Merlin did a little whoop of celebration.

"Are you sure?" He said excitedly.

"Don't question my knowledge Merlin," Gaius taunted. "I've been a physician before you could walk," he laughed. Merlin laughed too.

"But when is she going to tell everybody?" he asked.

"I asked her the same thing. She said that she was going to take slowly, only tell a handful of the Knights and then take it from there."

"But Gaius, you know what this means, Arthur _will _live on, maybe my destiny isn't over." Merlin smiled. It was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

AW

Arthur beamed. The vision disappeared again. Everything was going to be alright. He was going to have a child. Arthur had never really thought about this before. Even though he would not be able to look after him or her or even hold his child, he would still be able to watch over them both, Gwen and his child. Gwaine laughed.

"So, now can I call you Daddy Arthur?"

"Well, it's better than Princess so, I suppose so." Arthur smiled. Normally he would be annoyed at one of Gwaine's jokes but nothing could affect him. Not now.

"We'll go," Lancelot said.

"Why?" Arthur asked. Lancelot glanced to a spot behind him.

Arthur turned around. His father and mother were standing there.

Arthur turned back round to Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan but they were no longer there. Arthur knew that they were probably half way across the universe by now.

"Hello, Arthur," Ygraine smiled walking over to hug him. He smiled as they broke apart.

Uther was smiling, for the first time in a long while. Even more surprising he came over and hugged Arthur as well, just a quick one but still.

"Well done, son." Uther said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You're going to have a child!" Ygraine said.

"Camelot will still have an heir to the throne," Uther said.

"Also, you'll have a grandchild." Ygraine pointed out to him.

"Yes, that as well." He smiled. Arthur could see Ygraine roll her eyes, he laughed.

"I wonder if it will be a girl or boy, whichever gender your child is, I'm sure Gwen will make a fine mother." Ygraine smiled.

"I do too." Arthur agreed. He looked at his father. Uther stayed silent. Arthur knew that Gwen was a very good role model but Arthur had never really thought about having children before. He had never thought he would take responsibility over another life, unless of his people. But to have the opportunity to love someone, bring them up right, to be a good father. But then again, Arthur wouldn't be able too.

It was strange how much death could affect everyone. Even though Arthur knew he was alright and Camelot was alright too but yet nothing was alright at all. Arthur knew that he could easily see Camelot but a strong emptiness filled Arthur. He couldn't be in Camelot anymore, couldn't discuss plans with the Knights, couldn't insult Merlin, and couldn't look after his child. Worst of all, while Arthur here knew everything about Camelot, what was going on, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and the Knights didn't even know where Arthur was, they had to grieve him on their own.

Ygraine noticed Arthur looking sad.

"I know that it is hard, I was only allowed into your existence for a fraction of your life. It's hard to grow up without a father or a mother."

"It's also hard for a husband to live on without their wife," Uther said, looking at Ygraine. "… Or a wife to live without a husband, I have admit Arthur; I did see a connection between the two of you. I know it is wrong to marry a serving girl, and I will never change my views on that but… you could have made a much worse decision." Arthur smiled; it was hard to get a comment like that from Uther.

"Thank you father," He said.

"Don't mention it," Uther said sternly, he probably didn't want Arthur to tell anyone what he had just said.

"I know the child may have a rough time, having its destiny decided for them before he or she was even born especially without one of their parents.

"I see it runs in the family." Arthur said. Ygraine looked at him sympathetically.

"Life is full of suffering Arthur, but life has good times as well, things you would want to remember. You need to stay strong for your child, even though they will never see you." Arthur nodded. His child may find it hard at times but Arthur knew that they would want their father to have been a hero, someone they could look up too.

"Pendragon's will always be strong." Uther said proudly.

"Just never lose hope because there will always be kind, loyal people in Camelot who you can rely on." Ygraine said. Arthur smiled; he knew that a person like that was very easy to find in Camelot. "And life is full of surprises; you never know what can happen. But you just never know what." Arthur smiled.

"So, our grandchild… Do you think they'll have a name that has already run through the father?" Uther asked eagerly.

"I don't know, but it might be a name from Gwen's side of the family." Uther rolled his eyes. Ygraine looked at him with an annoyed face.

"What was her father's name?"

"Tom was his name and her mother's, Heather." Arthur said.

"Heather, nice name," Ygraine smiled. Uther got annoyed.

"Come on; let's go before I lose my temper."

"Why are you getting angry?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Uther said. Arthur remembered his mother saying that some of Uther's anger still remained. Maybe, because all of Arthur's anger had gone, he wouldn't understand. Arthur knew best not to get involved he hated one of his father's tantrums.

"We'd better get going dear." Ygraine said.

"When will you visit next?" Arthur asked.

"Soon, I promise." Ygraine said, she hugged him and when they broke apart they saw that Uther had gone.

"Why did he go?" Arthur asked.

"I think it had something to do with the names, Uther wants the child to have a name that's been in the family, not one that was the name of a blacksmith or maid."

"But my child will be related to Gwen's parents as well."

"I know but you heard your father, he will never change his views on things. He will never see servants as equal, as nobles. Maybe if he had died the normal way, without any dark magic involved, maybe he would have seen things for the better." Ygraine said.

"Maybe, I wished he had."

"I do too." Ygraine smiled. "It'll be alright though, most of the time he's like all of us, at peace but there are just times when he suddenly snaps, it's just the curse." Arthur sighed heavily.

He heard someone arrive; he hoped it was his father, that his anger had left him for a while longer. He turned round, it wasn't his father at all. It was Elyan.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I'll go,"

"No," Ygraine said quickly. "Your Guinevere's brother?" Elyan nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled. She took her hand out and Elyan shook it.

"You're Arthur's mother?" He smiled.

"Yes, I have seen you before, in the vision, helping my son, I can't thank you enough." Ygraine smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me, I didn't do my job for rewards." He said. Ygraine smiled.

"I'd better get going," she said. She turned round and was about to leave then turned back and said "She looks like you, you know." Then she disappeared.

**End of another chapter, **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Gwen's pregnant, that will have lots of plans for the future;) **

**Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner because I have more time off. The only homework I have is making a poster for WW1 so I have a lot of free time for writing. **

**Thank you for all the people that reviewed last chapter and please do this time if you like the chapter. Or follow and favourite as well:P**

**Until next time, goodbye!**

**Yet again, reviews are always welcome!**


	17. The Truth is Finally Out

Elyan turned to Arthur.

"Your mother seemed nice. I thought she would have been more like your father."

"No, my father changed because she died."

"Ok, I'm sorry for intruding; I hope you weren't talking about anything personal." Arthur shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, you're family too."

"I suppose," Elyan said.

"Who did you go and see?" Arthur asked, trying to make conversation.

"My great aunt, Holly," Elyan said. Arthur nodded; he wanted to say something but couldn't think about what to talk about.

"Hey, daddy Arthur," Gwaine greeted as Arthur turned round to see him, seeing as Arthur was dead, he didn't want Gwaine to call him that forever, even though he said he could. "How was Uther?" he asked.

"You know, the same," Arthur said.

"Oh," Gwaine said in a tone that sounded like pity.

"He was alright at the start but then he slowly turned back to his old self." Arthur said. He wondered if there was another being in this universe that died like his father.

"Where's Lancelot?" Elyan asked. Gwaine shrugged.

"Beats me,"

"Maybe he's still talking to someone." Arthur suggested. He wished he could keep a conversation going for a long time, he would have been able to in the Mortal World.

"Did you see anything in the vision," Elyan asked hopefully.

"No," Arthur replied.

"But we can see now," Lancelot said.

"Hey Lancelot," Gwaine said, "Just in time."

"I would have been sooner but once you get my father talking, there's no stopping him." Lancelot grinned.

"It's ok, my parents only just left." Arthur said.

They walked over to the vision.

Arthur knew it would appear why wouldn't it?

His reflection turned into Gwen, sitting on the throne.

MW

"My Lady," Sir Leon said, entering the room followed by Sir Percival, Jerry, Hagan, Agrippa, Derreck and Neal. "You called us,"

"Ah yes," Gwen smiled. Leon started walking forward, followed by the rest the Knights.

Gwen stood up, holding her stomach for a second and then walked forward to meet them.

"What would you like to discuss?" Percival asked.

"About the future," Gwen replied.

"Is this about magic, My Lady?" Agrippa asked.

"No… this is about something more… personal." Gwen said. She savoured the moment for a while, while the Knights were looking at each other, waiting for the Queen to resume speaking. "Yesterday I went to our old friend, Gaius and he told me some very wonderful news."

"What?" Percival said eagerly.

"I am… with child." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Leon said quickly.

"Yes, our old physician was pretty certain." Leon smiled and so did the rest of them, Jerry punched Percival on the arm, Percival laughed, and hit him back, in a friendly way. Gwen smiled.

"But this holds great plans for the future, we now hold an heir to throne." Hagan said.

"Who have you told so far?" Leon asked.

"No one else, except for Merlin and Gaius," Gwen said. Leon nodded. "Are you still having doubts about Merlin?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"It's just hard to get used to." Leon said truthfully. Some of the Knights nodded in agreement.

"I understand. Times are hard but we will get through this and you will see how Merlin can help us all."

"Yes," Leon agreed.

"When will you tell the people?" Percival asked. Trying to get off the subject, he didn't want to talk about Merlin when he wasn't here. Most of the Knights haven't even talked to him yet.

"As soon as possible, it would be better to tell them while the bump isn't… visible." Gwen said.

"Of course," Percival nodded.

"Are you going to tell anyone else before you tell the people?" Neal asked.

"The rest of the Knights and a few of the leaders of the Kingdoms we have truces with know, send a message out, just so they are aware." Gwen planned. "I'll tell the people in a week at the most." The Knights nodded.

The vision faded.

AW

"The truths finally out." Lancelot said.

"Everyone knows that you're Daddy Arthur now." Gwaine said. "It won't just be our thing anymore." He put on a fake sad face.

"It was never_ our_ thing." Arthur said.

"But you can't deny that you liked it." Gwaine smirked. Arthur chuckled slightly while shaking his head.

"I didn't know that my sister liked Sir Agrippa, he was always annoying, trying to be the most important Knight." Elyan said.

"I suppose he wasn't the most noble of heart, but he did do a decent job of defending Camelot at times."

"Hmm," Lancelot said thoughtfully.

They had a few second of silence.

"Well he had a bit of humour." Gwaine said. "He did help me put itching powder in Percival's bed that time." Elyan laughed.

Arthur laughed too. A shiver ran through his spine, Arthur was unused to this kind of feeling; he hadn't felt coldness in what felt like a lifetime.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked. He had noticed Arthur jump as it happened.

"Nothing," Arthur said, he wasn't sure if it was a shiver maybe just a warning, something was going to happen. "But I just have a feeling that someone is coming."

"Oh, we should go then." Elyan said.

"No," Arthur said. "They might be here to visit you as well." He remembered last time when Mordred came to visit them that Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan had stayed. If they had left, Arthur might have found it harder to speak with him.

"How do you know that someone is coming?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know if anyone _is_ coming. Who would it be?" Arthur asked. "Another person who knew Merlin but never bothered to introduce me to them?"

"Maybe," Lancelot said slowly. "But don't always believe theories Arthur, I've never had the feeling you just described."

"Neither have I," Elyan admitted.

"Perhaps it was just my imagination." Arthur suggested.

"_It's always your imagination_."

"Or a-"Arthur started. "Did you say that Gwaine?"

"_After all these years, you still can't tell my voice apart from a man's_."

Arthur turned around to face his sister, Morgana Pendragon.


	18. Let Go?

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy the chapter, thanks for all the reviews, all are welcome! So don't be afraid to XD also to the people who have been following and favouriting! **

**This chapter is about Morgana so I hope you enjoy!**

Arthur looked at the woman standing before him, his sister, the person who had been a threat to Camelot for all his reign. Arthur remembered the last time he saw her she said that she would watch over him until wolves gorged on his carcass and bathed in his blood. How could someone so kind, loyal, and so full of hope turn into this? They had been staring at each other for several moments. Arthur wanted to say something but didn't know what; this conversation had to go in the right way. Arthur noticed that she looked younger, younger by about four or five years. Her hair was how she always used to wear it. She was still wearing the black dress (the one she died in.) but other than that, Arthur could have taken her as the old Morgana.

Arthur broke his gaze by turning to Lancelot. Elyan was trying to look anywhere but at her and Gwaine was staring at her, mouth open. Lancelot, however, was staring at him. He mouthed the words that looked like

"_Stay_?" Arthur nodded. He turned back to Morgana.

"Brother," she smirked.

"Sister," he said softly. Before waiting for a reply he said "What happened to you Morgana?"

"Uther's what happened," she said.

"Our father loved us,"

"He was _never_ my father and he never loved me."

"I know Uther's affection for us was never the clearest, he wasn't the perfect guardian but when he found out that you were with Morgause, it broke his heart."

"Uther was only sad because he had been keeping a person with magic right under his nose all this time." Morgana sneered.

"That's not true." Arthur said loudly. He sighed. "Morgana what did Morgause tell you in the year you went missing?"

"_My_ sister told me how things should be."

"No, that was based on opinion; there were other ways, better ways." Arthur said desperately. Morgana cackled.

"You say this while you still have the blood on your hands from the sorcerers you killed."

"It wasn't like that, I- I know that we have both murdered innocent people and I realise now that it was the wrong thing to do."

"It was because of Merlin wasn't it?" Morgana asked. A smile appearing but disappearing a few seconds later, Arthur nodded.

"I remember that when I first discovered I had magic, before I went to the druid camp, Merlin said he could have helped me. If I had known then, things might have different. All this time he has lied to all of us."

"You know what would have happened to him if he exposed his powers."

"Yes I do." Morgana replied. "All your time being King, you could have changed everything; you could have let magic roam in Camelot again."

"My father was killed by _your_ magic. I thought that proved my father's point that all magic was used for only evil. But it has changed."

"I've seen,"

"I didn't know that you still cared about Camelot, now that you're dead you can't have it anymore." Gwaine cut in.

"I may have been always trying to regain my rightful place on the throne of Camelot, but once some of the people that most dear to me lived there." Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"What happened then? We were always there for you." Arthur asked.

"I've told you. Uther. All the time, before Morgause came, I knew I had magic and I had to watch executions happening, people being killed for being themselves. I had to live in fear. Aglain helped me. I'd thought it would be best for me to stay there, best for all of you; I set a curtain on fire, who knows what else I could have then. But then Uther sent you and the Knights, they killed most of the camp, you killed Aglain. I knew that Uther was no more than a murderer. When Morgause came, the first thing she did was help me. She gave me a bracelet that made me have a peaceful night for the first time in years. She gained my trust and was, has been the only person who has told me the truth. She was honest and I knew I could trust her with my life. I found out my destiny, I _had _to do it. Morgause gave her life so I may take the throne for good but I failed her. All I wanted to do was bring back the old ways to Camelot. That's why I hated Gwen. She had everything that I desired. She was going to be Queen of Camelot. She was once my friend but now she was just another person I had to destroy to complete my destiny."

"But why did it have to be Camelot, you had a kingdom, why couldn't you just have worked on that?"

"The burden of trying to complete my destiny was growing. If I didn't do it I would have felt like I had betrayed my sister. After she had died, I would have just given up, I needed to prove that I had power; I just didn't need someone to rely on. Camelot was where I grew up, when I was living there, I was so unaware of how cruel the world, I took everything for granted. I wanted to remove every trace of being that girl in Camelot, _Uther's_ ward. I wanted to be the woman who brought back magic to Camelot, the Queen who was great and more powerful than _any_ man. That man killed everyone who had magic; I wanted to destroy everything he worked for. That's what I did when I first took over Camelot. I made him watch innocent people die and there was nothing that he could do about it. Like me. When he died I felt his pain and for a moment I actually felt sorry that I killed him but then I remembered. I knew that he looked after me for many years but he never took me for who I really am. He lied to me."

"I'm sure he did it for a good reason."

"Yes, he had a reputation he couldn't say that he had an affair, people looked up to him. His kingdom meant more to him then his own flesh and bone." Arthur looked down.

"Have you seen him?" He asked. "Have you seen father since you arrived?"

"No," she said. "And he doesn't try to see me,"

"Who have you seen?" Gwaine asked. "I mean, you betrayed most of us."

"That may be so, but there are those who are were still loyal to me after I left Camelot."

"Is one of them Agravaine?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Morgana said, a little sadly. "I never thanked him for all that he did for me. Since I've come here I've realised how blinded I was by hatred. You, Merlin, Gwen, they were all my friends once. But now my anger is gone and all I see is how many lives I've destroyed over the years." Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "But I can't forgive Uther. Aglain helped me a lot but I escaped from that man many years ago and I don't want to go back. I only came back to you to let go."

"Let go?" Arthur asked.

"Let go of my desire for Camelot, it destroyed my life, wanting that much power. I still think that I still deserved Camelot but was it the Kingdom I wanted or revenge?"

"I know that what you wanted had some sense but it has all paid off. Gwen's bringing magic to Camelot, your destiny was, sort of, completed."

"Merlin poisoned me." Morgana said unexpectedly. "He made me think that even my friends had turned against me. I wanted to see him suffer, to pay for what he did to me. But all this time, he's had an even bigger burden on his shoulders. I don't know how I didn't see it. Rocks always crumbling down, wind always throwing my soldiers down, fires always starting, I always thought it was just a coincident. Even when you went on the quest to look for the Fisher Kings trident, you should have died but you didn't." Arthur took a few seconds to remember. He remembered that the bracelet Morgana gave him did make him feel weaker.

"Oh yes, I was there too, fun times." Gwaine grinned.

"When I found out he was Emrys, I was so angry. Of all people, why him? I've known him for many years and he was supposed to be my doom."

"I know no one expected Merlin to be what he is."

"He wanted exactly what I wanted but he had to keep his magic secret."

"It's a new age, Morgana. Maybe it is best if we weren't a part of it. The bond between you and me has been bringing war to Camelot for years. Camelot is at peace. There are many things to come in the future. We both brought this war and if one of us survived there would still be one of our enemies still after us. Maybe our deaths will come for the greater good."

"Spoken like a real King." Morgana smiled. It reminded Arthur of her old smile.

"I know it may be a bit difficult, all those years, but if we could find a way to forgive each other…" Arthur said slowly. Morgana looked at Arthur suspiciously. She made the moment of none speaking very tense. Arthur would understand if she didn't want to.

"If this was the real world, I would slice your throat… but that's when my hatred consumed me. But now I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing. I don't want to see you that often. Because after all my life hating you, I can't let it all go that easily. But I don't mind seeing the man who stole my crown." Morgana said. Arthur nodded. Gwaine looked disbelieved.

Morgana disappeared. Arthur laughed; did he really just make peace with his sister?

**What did you think? **

**Please leave a review or follow or favourite!**


	19. You Know That's Not True

**Hey guys!**

**I have skipped a few months because that's when things start getting interesting… **

**Thank you to all the people that have read the story and have followed or favourited it and to those who have reviewed (keep them coming;-)) **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Arthur had been in the After World for quite a while. The only people that had visited him were Knights that had died in the past. Isolde had visited him, just to say thank you and that Tristan was doing fine. He hadn't met anyone as special to him but he was coping fine. He had gotten used to having long amounts of time with nothing to do just think. Gwen was around eight and a half months pregnant now. Nothing had happened just a few nobles from far away Kingdoms.

Arthur couldn't wait, he still wasn't sure what gender his child would be but he didn't care, all that mattered to him was that the child would make Gwen happy and the Kingdom had something to live for.

He had also found out more about Merlin's past. All the times he saved his life, all the times he used magic, even the time he killed his father and how he was pretending to be an old man called Dragoon.

Morgana had visited a few times and so had Mordred. Arthur was not sure if they had met since they died. Mordred had said that if Morgana saw him she would see him as a young boy but Morgana had remembered everything that had happened over the last years. Maybe they just wanted to let it all go. Morgana had known Mordred since he was little and she had turned him into a murderer. Mordred had been a friend of Camelot and he had gone to the wrong side and killed the man who had saved his life many years ago.

Arthur still felt a bit strange going to see the man that killed him, but the more times that Mordred visited him, the feeling softened. Morgana had also visited him three times since the last eight months. None of their conversations were the happiest; Morgana was just telling him stories for exchange for some of Arthur's. Morgana didn't visit him as much as Mordred; probably because she had been an enemy of Arthur's longer than him.

"When was the last time we looked at the vision?" Elyan asked.

"Umm… in Earth times… about two days ago." Arthur answered.

"I think it's time to have our check-up on our dear Camelot." Gwaine grinned.

They all lazily stood up and walked over to the basin. The vision appeared clear as day.

MW

Gwen was sitting in her chambers. She hadn't done much in the last few months, Gaius instructed her to get as much rest as possible. Her chamber was full of gifts that the people had given her and she had given the givers money for her gratitude. She even had a cot from the craftsman that lives in the lower town. Every day she grew more worried about actually giving birth but there was no going back now.

X

Merlin was walking down the corridor; magic had been allowed in Camelot for five months. Including himself, there were only four other sorcerers in Camelot. Two were married and made a shop selling magical objects (All the objects in the market were thoroughly checked first though.) and a person who no one but Merlin knew about, he could sense her magic every time he walked past her house. He tried convincing her that magical or none magical people were equal now but she didn't hear of it and she wasn't the only one.

People were probably afraid of starting a life in Camelot in case Gwen changed her mind. Merlin didn't know if it would be a year, five years, ten years, twenty years, or fifty years until people of magic felt comfortable to live in a Kingdom were was once a death-trap for them. The people were also quite frightened of going to the market of magical objects in case they got arrested for it. Merlin just had to admit to himself that this would take some time.

As he was going back to his chambers he saw Sir Leon carrying some swords. He had spoken to Leon, Percival and the rest of the Knights a couple of times, it just didn't feel the same though, they couldn't have the friendly, funny conversations that they used to, maybe it was better when no one knew about the mysterious Merlin, the way he had those 'senses' and that they always turned out to be right, or how he talked nonsense or how Arthur used to say he was an idiot. Merlin had tried to stop thinking about him but it was too hard, he was destiny, he was part of Merlin and now it was like a piece of him was missing. Gaius had told him to think about the future and about Arthur's child. Merlin had, he was excited for the future but he could think about it without thinking about Arthur, the future they could have, _should _have built together. Merlin had been so arrogant, he had been shown the future; he had the power to change it for the greater good but he didn't he was too late to change Mordred's fate. He had been warned about Mordred years ago from when Mordred was a boy, he was so close to putting an end to it all but he helped Arthur's murderer escape and he would never forget that.

Leon suddenly dropped one of the swords. As if automatically Merlin's eyes turned gold and the sword drifted a couple of cm of the ground, Merlin quickly picked it up. He handed it to Leon.

"Th- thank you." He said his eyes were a bit wider than usual. Merlin realised that this was the first time that he had done magic in front of him; he hadn't actually used magic much since they found out about it. Merlin smiled. Leon smiled back.

Merlin went to his and Gaius' chambers. It was around eight-ish in the afternoon.

"You're late," Gaius said. "Here's your dinner." He passed him some soup. Merlin ate it gracefully.

"This is a very odd texture." He said. "What's in it?"

"Oh, the usual," Gaius said. "Spinach, water, and I may have accidently slipped a truth potion in there, just so you can tell me why you've been acting like a bag of lumpy potatoes for the last few days."

"Gaius!" Merlin said angrily. "This soup has to be the foulest thing you've ever made." Gaius surprised.

"Well at least I know it works. So why have you been acting like this."

"I thought I had got over Arthur's death, I mean everyone else has moved on with their lives."

"You know that's not true." Gaius said calmly.

"Well everyone is coping, even Gwen, she's the bravest person I know, I just wish I be like her and manage everything under control. Every day I think of him, I just feel so guilty."

"The way to get over your guilt will be if you owe it to him, look after his child."

"I will. I was always going to do that. He was a prat, a clotpole, a dollophead, but he was my friend. I know that if he was alive, if Mordred hadn't mortally wounded him, I would have been cleaning his room or washing his socks or being a target for sword practise and my magic would have still been a secret but I miss doing that. One of the main reasons I came to Camelot was to do my destiny and now that he's gone, it is just like I don't belong anymore. No one, except for you and Gwen, likes me anymore."

"Now, that's not true and you know it." Gaius said harshly. "Everybody is just settling."

"It's been five months Gaius."

"I know." Gaius said gently. "But what excuse would they have for not liking you, except for your magic?" Merlin stayed silent. "You have Gwen's support and even though she told them that, they have to find it in themselves and they still haven't found it yet."

"You have always been wise to me Gaius, so I will believe what you say but I just feel so alone, the loneliest I've felt in my whole life."

"Are you just starting to feel it now?"

"No, I've felt it ever since Arthur died but I've kept it to myself to long."

"Hmm," Gaius said.

"Six months ago I was a manservant, I was friends with everyone and everyone used to say 'Hi' to me when I walked down the corridors but since I arrived back in Camelot I've been sitting around all day doing nothing at all. The only thing I do is go visit Gwen or deliver potions for you and for the rest of the time I just do nothing."

"Maybe you need a job."

"What job? I don't think there's another King in the Kingdom that needs a Manservant."

"Well at least something that can keep you occupied."

"I'd give anything to hear Arthur call me an 'idiot' again."

AW

"Idiot," Arthur grinned.

MW

Merlin shivered and a smile came onto his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Gaius asked.

Before Merlin could answer a Knight barged in.

"Gaius, the Queen needs your presence immediately!" he said.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"The Queen told me to tell you that 'It's happening.'"

"Oh Lord!" Gaius said.

… **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Not going to give anything away. **

**Please follow or favourite if you liked the story and reviews are always welcome!**


	20. Remember, Remember the Fifth of November

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry to leave you on that cliff hanger last week but here's the 20****th**** chapter (Wow!). **

**Thank you for all the reviews last week and all the people that read it and followed or favourited, it means a lot. **

**This chapter's short but sweet. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**On with the story!**

Arthur was staring at his new born child. Gaius had cleaned him and he was now wrapped up in a blanket. Arthur had a son. He saw his wife sleeping. Merlin walked over to wake her up but Gaius stopped him.

"She's tired. Go and get a sleeping draft from my room so she can sleep peacefully." Gaius instructed.

"But…" Merlin started, Gaius gave him a stern look. "Fine," Merlin sighed.

The vision faded.

"How do you feel?" Lancelot asked.

"There are no words." Arthur smiled. It was true. To have someone important to you as much as Gwen, he would sacrifice everything for them. Arthur was not sure if there was anything to describe it in one word.

"You are now officially Daddy Arthur." Gwaine smiled. "If we were still alive then we would be at the tavern by now."

"I would not have been getting drunk on my son's birthday." Arthur laughed.

"Your parents will be visiting soon." Elyan said.

"So will yours." Arthur said.

The vision reappeared.

MW

It was morning. Gwen woke up. Sun was shining through the windows. But this wasn't her chambers. She sat up in a narrow, harder bed, much like the bed in her old house. The bed she was currently sleeping in was much softer and warmer but this one brought back so many memories.

When she had a simple life, the life of a servant, everything had been so easy then. She loved being Queen and having her voice heard for once but she was still getting used not having to walk down the streets as much as she used to. Or not having to clean any rooms or sweep the floors. Jumping to the life of a servant to the life of a Queen isn't the easiest thing to do.

She yawned and tried to think of the events of last night.

She smiled. She had a child, Arthur's child. She remembered he was a boy but then she felt so tired that she fell asleep. It was the sixth of November. Her son's birthday was the fifth. Gwen wished she could have stayed up a while longer. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. But Merlin did preform a spell that she suspected helped calm down it down a bit.

She looked around the room. It was small and had clothes scattered around the bed. She had only been in this room a few times. It was the room of Merlin, Merlin the warlock.

Over the past few months Merlin had told him stories of his mystic past. It helped her get over Arthur's death and Gwen knew that it helped Merlin too.

She had found out that magic wasn't as bad as it seemed. It wasn't good or evil it was just the way it was wielded and yet it was Uther who made them that way. Camelot and its people had always been a target for revenge and Gwen hoped that it would soon come to a stop.

It took her about ten seconds to realise that her son wasn't there.

She got up, she was more tired than she thought, and she felt dizzy. After a few seconds she headed out the door.

She saw Gaius eating his lunch.

"Ah, Gwen, good afternoon," Gaius smiled.

"Is it the afternoon?" Gwen asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well you gave birth last night, so under a day." Gaius replied. "Sorry you had to sleep in Merlin's room but they had to change the sheets."

"Where is the baby though?" Gwen asked; there was no cot in sight.

"Oh, he's in your chambers. Merlin is looking after him."

"Can I go see him?" Gwen asked.

"Of course but do you feel ill at all?" Gaius asked.

"No," Gwen said.

"Alright, well come and visit me if you do. Merlin or I will visit later."

"I will and thank you Gaius." Gwen smiled.

She walked out of Gaius' chambers.

As she went down the corridors servants congratulated her. She didn't realise how quickly the news got around. How many people knew already?

She got to her chambers and found Merlin sleeping in a chair beside a wooden cot that the craftsman made her.

Being careful not to wake Merlin, she walked over to the cot to look at her son.

She smiled, he was beautiful.

He had tanned skin with caramel coloured straight hair and brown eyes, Gwen's eyes. He reminded her of Arthur so much.

Merlin stirred.

"Oh, Gwen," he said, surprised. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's ok, you must be tired."

"Yeah, but it must be nothing compared to you." Merlin smiled.

"I've had worse." Gwen laughed. "How is he?" she asked with a little bit of concern.

"Fine," Merlin said.

"Who's seen him?" Gwen asked.

"Not many, except for you, me and Gaius just a maid."

"No one else, not even any of the Knights?" Gwen asked.

"No, not without your approval," Merlin said.

"Oh," Gwen said surprised. "Well he's not just my son; he's the heir to the throne." Gwen smiled.

"Have you given him a name yet?"

"No," Gwen said. "It hasn't occurred to me."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I do," Gwen said truthfully. "And I think you know what it is too."

"Is it Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded. "Arthur… Tom Pendragon." She smiled.

The vision faded and showed the real Arthur.

"Arthur junior," Gwaine said.

Arthur knew that if he could, he would feel tears.

"Everything is fine in Camelot." Lancelot smiled.

"Father will be so pleased." Elyan smiled.

"He has your nose." Gwaine laughed, winking.

"His hair is almost the same as mine," Arthur said. "It is probably a mix between mine and Gwen's hair colour."

"Gwen's eyes though." Elyan said.

Arthur was the happiest he had felt in ages, he couldn't wait for his son to grow up. To learn the right way, not the way Uther told Arthur. Things will be tough at first but hopefully he will grow into a Prince that Camelot and its people will deserve.

**Another chapter and I hope you liked that story, I will hopefully be updating in less than a week *Fingers crossed. **

**Lady Blade WarAngel, so close to using your idea, Twins would be amazing but I think one will just do XD thanks for suggesting anyway! **

**Please leave reviews or suggestions about future chapters, or follow or favourite!**

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	21. A Crescent And A Friend

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the late update. **

**This chapter is about Young Prince Arthur Juniors life. There's not much of the AW in it but it's just giving an introduction to his life mostly. **

**This one is a link to future chapters… **

**I hope you all like the chapter and review, follow or favourite if you enjoy. **

About Six Years and Three Hundred and Sixty Two Days Later…

Prince Arthur walked down the streets of Camelot. It was three days before his seventh birthday so many nobles from other Kingdoms were coming for the big feast.

The trees were changing swiftly, from green to reds and oranges.

The air was soft and cool. It was a perfect outside weather.

Over the years Arthur's hair had turned the colour of his fathers.

Arthur knew nothing about his father, well except for that his name was Arthur and he was a fair and just King. His mother often told him about this, how he listened to everyone and he married her for love and not of her authority. He had only learned last year that his mother used to be a servant.

Some parts of Arthur wished that he had known his father. He had never had the chance to miss him. Father had always been just a word to him.

Not noticing where he was going, he bumped into a chain-mailed figure.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Sire," The man acknowledged.

"Leon." Arthur nodded. "And it's Arthur." he didn't get why people addressed him as 'Sire' his mother named him Arthur, if she wanted people to call him that then she would have named him Sire.

"What are you doing on the streets? Shouldn't you be with a tutor?" Leon asked.

"No, I've finished for the day." Arthur didn't like reading or writing much, words confused him too much. "I was just looking around."

"Ok, but stay close. Do you want me to assist you?"

"I'm almost seven, I think I can manage." Arthur smiled.

"Well, make sure your back by sun fall." Leon said, patting him on the back.

Arthur carried on but a few seconds later he saw Leon telling something to a guard something. Arthur knew what he was telling him. He wished that the guards and Knights would just leave him alone for once. Merlin was the only one who actually let him do things on his own.

Even though he was very protective of the Prince, Arthur felt like he understood him. Even Gaius, the wise old man, was very stern.

As he walked past various stalls many people moved out of his way and some even bowed.

Arthur hadn't really even been outside in the market stall without a protector, this was about the third time on his own and even then there were guard's eyes on him.

Arthur started walking quicker; maybe if he was fast, they would lose sight of him.

He saw many shops, selling scarfs and tables but one really caught his eye. It was well lit and had many peculiar objects.

He entered the market to see an elderly couple, one male with a wrinkled face and white hair and blue eyes, the other, female with an aged face with grey hair and brown eyes.

Arthur walked in slowly, his mother advised him not to talk to strangers.

"Hello P- Prince Arthur." The man stuttered. "W- Would you like anything?"

"Umm, I don't know." Arthur said truthfully. They both moved out of his way and Arthur walked around the little store.

He wandered for a few minutes, picking up objects and then putting them back down. He picked up a shape that looked like a crescent moon. It was 3cm tall and wide and was made of bronze and had human features like an eye, nose and smile. There were foreign words written along the side.

"What's this?" Arthur asked.

"Oh," the woman said, walking forward to study the object. "That is the 'Crescent'. It is a myth. The old religion said it was enchanted to keep the user safe from harm; it was made a hundred years ago by a tribe of enchanters. It is rumoured that the light of the moon is soaked in the core of this object."

"Do you believe it?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"Young Prince, I am an old lady but not as old as this object, I have no idea about what happened on that day." The lady answered. Arthur felt a little down. "But that doesn't stop me from thinking that it's true." She beamed. "The light of the moon will keep you safe when all is dark. The safe Lunar glow will keep you safe at all times." Arthur smiled.

"W-Would you like to buy it?" The man asked.

Arthur was about to say yes when he remembered that he didn't have any money.

"Oh… sorry, I don't have any money, but maybe I can get my mother to buy it."

"No, I'm sure the Queen will be buying something more expensive and not locally." The woman said.

"I'll speak to her." Arthur smiled.

"Until the next time we meet then," she smiled. He smiled back and ran out the shop.

He couldn't wait to tell mother. He felt so connected with the object and he even felt a sense of safety when he held it.

As he ran down back to the castle he accidently ran into a boy around his age, which used to be holding a basket of apples.

"Look what you made me do." He snapped, picking up the apples and putting them back into the backed.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized.

The boy stood up and straightened his cloak. He looked Arthur in the eye angrily but his eyes widened and his face fell when he realised who he was.

"Prince Arthur!" he gasped.

"Arthur," Arthur corrected.

"I- I better be getting back." He stuttered.

"No," Arthur said. "What's your name?"

"Fredrick." He answered.

"How old are you?"

"Seven, almost eight," He answered.

"Do you know anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, of course, my father owns a strip of land. We plant crops."

"Wow, its sounds fun." Arthur said. He had seen people doing stuff like this, they had it simple.

"It's not, trust me." Fredrick smiled. "Do you want to see?" Arthur hesitated for a moment before answering

"Yeah, ok."

They walked west for a while before seeing a big field. Fredrick leaded him to a shaded tree, they sat underneath it.

"There are loads of farmers!" Arthur said surprised. There were loads of different areas, growing different crops. There were about ten farmers on each strip.

"There are no animals, we just plant crops." Fredrick explained.

"Do you farm?" Arthur asked.

"Not really, my father teaches me on Saturday's but that's it. One day I'll be a proper farmer, doing what my father and mother do, till the day I die."

"Is it hard?"

"It can be but once I do all my chores I get the rest of the day off."

"Lucky, all I do is having tutoring lessons and then do nothing, most of the time."

"Most of my time is spent here." Fredrick said, pointing upwards to the tree. "It must be great being a Prince!"

"It can be fun. Sir Leon is going to teach me how to sword fight when I turn ten and I'm starting to learn how to ride a horse but I'm always being praised and everyone is always bowing in front of me.

"I wish I could ride a horse." Fredrick said.

"I'll teach you when I'm older." Arthur promised.

"And I'll teach you how to farm." They both laughed.

X

They chatted until the sky went orange, most of the farmers went in, and only twelve were remaining on the whole field.

"I've got to go." Arthur said. Just remembering what Leon said. He got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You promise?" Fredrick asked.

"Promise," Arthur smiled. "We're friends right?" Fredrick nodded.

AW

"Well it's nice to see he's made a friend." Lancelot smiled.

"Yeah," Arthur said. He was glad that he was. Arthur never really had the chance when he was growing up.

He was happy for his son and he couldn't be more proud.

MW

Merlin was sitting on the work bench in Gaius' and his chambers. It had been six and half years since Arthur's death. Merlin was coping fine now, but the tingling feeling of guilt washed over him every day. He tried to keep it down but it always defeated him. He had gotten the worst of it and he could cope better now but he wondered if that feeling would ever fade.

Gwen had aged and so had the others but Merlin still looked the same. His magic had kept him like this. The face still looked the same as the day Arthur died.

X

Arthur was walking back, he had to get back before dark fell. He hid from most of the guards view, than climbed up the castle stairs.

"Sire," Percival said. "Where were you?"

"I told Leon, I was out, I came before the sun went down." Arthur explained.

"But he sent guards to watch over you and you were nowhere to be seen."

"I told you, I'm fine on my own." Arthur complained.

"I know, but there's something's you need to be aware of."

"Fine, can I go now?" Arthur asked impatiently.

Percival nodded silently and patted him on the back.

"We're just looking after you."

"I know," he sighed; he had heard those words a lot.

He walked to his chambers but then changed direction.

X

Merlin was alone, watching the fire. Gaius was out, doing a late round.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said. He waited for the door to open, thinking it was Gaius.

The door creaked open but no one was there, Merlin looked down. He saw Prince Arthur standing there.

"Ah, Arthur." he smiled. Arthur smiled too, apart from his mother; he was the only one who called him Arthur. "What are you doing here at this hour of the day?"

"I don't know quick decision." Arthur replied.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged. Merlin moved up the bench, Arthur saw this as a message to sit down.

After a few seconds Arthur said.

"How did you know my father?" Merlin breathed out heavily.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm six, almost seven; I've hardly known anything about him."

"Ok, you're right; you deserve to know who he was. I was his manservant."

"You were a manservant?" Arthur asked raising his eyebrows.

"A very good one as well," Merlin joked. "I didn't want to be but when I first met him."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "Was he a bad person?"

"No," Merlin said quickly. "No, we just didn't have a good first impression."

"Why?"

"He was just a bit unaware of himself at that time, had a lot of growing up to do."

"So why were you his manservant?"

"I saved his life."

"How did you?"

"There was a woman coming to stay, a witch in disguise of a woman named Lady Helen. She wanted to avenge her son by killing your father. She did an enchantment to make everyone fall asleep and I was the only one clever enough to block my ears, to keep the sound out. She threw a dagger at Arthur and I pushed him out of the way. Uther made me his manservant and I remained at that post until the day he… died." Arthur looked at the floor before answering

"Uther was my Grandfather, right?"

"Yes,"

"But I thought you were court sorcerer for him and Uther as well, not a manservant." Merlin shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, Uther hated magic and band it from Camelot. The rule had only been lifted a half year before you were born."

"So my father never knew that you had magic?"

"No, no one did except Gaius for a long time, Arthur only found out a couple of days before…" Merlin wafted off. Arthur got the message.

"Can you show me a trick?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." He closed his eyes and then a mouldy apple was flying across the room. Arthur giggled. "So what did you do today?" Merlin asked, letting the apple fall to the ground with a soft thump.

"I wondered town and met a new friend." Arthur smiled.

"Who is your new friend?"

"Fredrick. His whole family own a strip of land."

"Wow," Merlin said enthusiastically.

"Do you think I could be a farmer when I grow up?"

"Well," Merlin started.

**Left it at a random place there but the rest of the conversation is up to them, use your imagination if you wish: ) **

**Introduced an OC there, he will be in future chapters. Also the Luna… **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. But we will this time in the timeline for some of the next chapters, or not skipping that much forward in time. **

**Please follow or favourite and reviews are always welcome XD**


	22. A Child's Imagination

**Hey guys,**

**Almost updated in under a week but here's the next chapter which is about Prince Arthur's Birthday party… **

**Thank you for all the people that have followed and favourited and all to those who have reviewed, there always welcome!**

Arthur was sitting next to his mother and the Knights at the table; Merlin was a sitting next to Leon and Percival, who were sitting next to Arthur. Leon and Percival had returned to their normal selves while talking to Merlin around five years ago. It took a little time taking used to but the now accepted him for who he was. Merlin thought that Percival never not accepted him but felt a little obscure about the whole situation. Leon on the other hand was slow of getting used to it but never hated him.

Only five new sorcerers had moved into Camelot in the last seven years. Three were Druids and the other two were brother and sister, whose father had been executed by Uther thirty years ago.

Arthur was listening to King Bayard, making a speech about how he had met the young Princes father many years ago and how Arthur resembles him so much. Arthur was trying to listen to it but he kept on using big words like 'gallantry' and 'authoritative'.

He had visited Fredrick one more time, the day after they met. Arthur wanted to visit him more but he got held up by tutoring and the day before his Birthday was a Saturday so Fredrick's father was teaching him. Arthur had also been thinking about the Crescent. He had forgotten to tell his mother all about it. He didn't even tell Merlin about it, and he told Merlin about most of the things that had been going on in his life. He had told Fredrick though; he shared the same amazement with Arthur. Each time they met their friendship grew.

Bayard finished his speech and everyone clapped. Half dazed, Arthur woke up from his daydream and started clapping as well, trying to look like he had been listening the whole time.

"Catch any of that?" Percival whispered to him. Arthur grinned and shook his head. "Me neither." Percival smiled.

The feast began and people started making their way to the banquet table and started piling meat onto their plates. Servants were also bringing red wine and mead to the tables. Arthur had water. Percival let him try a sip of mead once, which his mother was still unaware of, it didn't taste very appealing. He couldn't understand how adults enjoyed it.

AW

"I wish I was there." Gwaine complained.

"I would never let a drunken Gwaine near my son." Arthur laughed. "Anyway, you've been sober for seven and a half years now; you should be used to it by now."

"I will never taste that sweet flavour on my tongue again." He said like a poet.

"Remember when he had too much and walked right into the lake." Elyan said.

"A bit weird how it was a mile and a half a way." Arthur said.

"So that's why I woke up wet the next morning." Gwaine said. "It took me ten years to figure out that." They all laughed.

MW

"Here's your present Darling." Gwen smiled, his first present of the evening. Arthur took the lid off the smart box. It was a silver ring that looked rather aged.

"Thank you mother." He said.

"It was your fathers; he always used to wear it."

AW

"My father gave it to me when I was sixteen." Arthur explained.

"It looks really old." Lancelot said.

"I think it belonged to my grandfather. My father was never the 'jewellery' type of person."

"Except when he was wearing the crown," Gwaine added.

MW

After the feast ended Arthur went up to his chambers. He had gotten a range of things. But he hadn't opened them all yet. He had opened the gifts from the rulers of the neighbouring Kingdoms, some from the Knights and Merlin.

Leon had given him a pair of new boots. Percival a pair of leather gloves, Merlin a red neckerchief and Bayard a jewel incrusted dagger.

He twirled the ring in his fore finger and thumb. Most of the presents, wrapped or un- wrapped, would be sent to his room but Arthur wanted to hold on to this.

The ring felt like the only connection he had ever had with his father. The ring was too big for him but he still liked it. He placed it on his left thumb, the closest fit he had with it.

He passed the Knights, who also wished him a Happy Birthday, and entered his room. There were more present piled up on a table, Arthur guessed that it was from people in the town, the ones who didn't attend the event.

Including: a quill, a chair, some money, a shirt and a basket of apples, Arthur smiled, he guessed that this was from Fredrick. He worked his way through the pile until there was a wicker box with a note neatly placed on top.

_Dear Prince Arthur, _

_We have realised that no one came into our store to buy the 'Crescent' we give it to you as a token of our gratitude because your mother has been so kind to us over the last years and giving us a home. _

_The enchanters enchanted it so it only weighs as much as five gold coins._

_Take good care of it, Mary and George._

Arthur quickly took off the lid. The 'Crescent' was comfortably sitting inside. He lifted it up. She was right; it didn't feel as heavy as it looked. He hadn't noticed this the last time because he got distracted by how he felt so connected to it.

'_If I always keep it with me, I will always be safe' _he thought.

He placed the object in his pocket. Already he felt a lot safer. Arthur shivered and looked straight ahead of him.

"Who are you?" he asked. A man was in his room, wearing chainmail, he was a Knight, Arthur guessed but the man had a soft, bright, supernatural glow to him. In those few seconds Arthur realised a lot. The man had _his _hair. And that wasn't the only thing. He and Arthur looked a lot alike. "Father?" he whispered. He felt the ring on his thumb and the Crescent in his pocket. He took a few steps back. The man who Arthur suspected as his father looked shocked. He turned to his left and said

"Lancelot, Gwaine? How can he see me?" he whispered. He turned to the right "Elyan?" he turned back to Prince Arthur and continued to stare at him. "Arthur, you can see me?" he said.

Arthur couldn't say anything, his father was dead. He slowly walked towards the man.

This was his father, the man he had never met. He blinked. The man disappeared.

Arthur stood back, he couldn't believe his eyes. He walked over to the spot were Arthur appeared, he quivered he sensed something. Was his father really there?

AW

Arthur was watching his son open the Crescent.

"Do you thing it works?" Gwaine asked.

"It's a myth; you believe it or you don't." Lancelot said.

Arthur continued watching the vision; Lancelot and Gwaine were to his right and Elyan on his left.

Arthur placed the Crescent in his pocket. A view seconds later he saw him facing him in the vision, as if he was looking him in the eye.

"Who are you?" Prince Arthur asked.

Arthur didn't know what his son was talking about. He thought he was the only person in the room.

Arthur junior's eyes travelled up and down a fraction. His eye connected with Arthur's, those deep, brown eyes that reminded him so much of his wife.

"Father?" he whispered. That was him. Arthur was his father. Arthur felt shocked, he was dead, and they were in two different universes. How could he see him?

"Lancelot, Gwaine? How can he see me?" Arthur asked. He needed answers, and quickly. His son, the child he had never talked to, the child that had never talked to him. He was looking him straight in the eye, he realised that Arthur had moved a few spaces back, of course he had. A dead man was standing in his room. He turned to his left "Elyan?" Arthur asked… nothing.

Prince Arthur was still staring at him. Arthur mind raced. This was the only chance to speak to his son, wasn't it?

"Arthur, you can see me?" he asked.

His son slowly started to walk towards his father. But his face fell a bit a few moments later. His eyes finally left the spot that he had been looking at for so long.

The vision faded.

"How could he see me?" Arthur asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm as shocked as you are." Gwaine said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe you're a ghost." Elyan suggested.

"Lancelot," Gwaine said, expecting a straight answer, Lancelot turned to face him; he didn't look baffled, not as like Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan but he also wasn't expecting this to happen.

"The Crescent and the ring," He said.

"What about it?" Gwaine asked.

"Think about it," Lancelot said, like it was obvious.

"Ok, I thought about it, nothing." Gwaine said a moment later.

"The Crescent, it's a myth that it will keep you safe from harm. Who is a little boy's favourite inspiration? Their father, of course you weren't alive so he never had the chance to know you, to look up to you but all the stories that Gwen, the Knights and Merlin had told him was enough for him to have wanted to have known you. The ring, your ring, the only thing was a connection to you. Put that piece of information with the Crescent." Lancelot explained. He let the others had a few moments to try and catch up and hoping that one of them would understand.

"No, sorry mate, you have to make it a bit clearer than that." Gwaine said.

"The Crescent keeps you safe from all harm; the ring was the only thing that attached him to you, father to son. He grew up knowing that you were a great and just King. He felt safe knowing that his father was Arthur Pendragon."

"Are you saying that my son saw me because the Crescent and my ring mixed somehow?" Arthur asked.

"Yes… well no." Lancelot said. "I'm predicting. A child's mind is very different to ours. They see thing in a more unique way. If Arthur was five years older he would not see you but because children's imagination is so much more pure and flexible, he was able to see you."

"But how did he see Arthur?" Elyan asked.

"The ring connected Arthur to Arthur, Arthur, you had that ring most of your life and now your son has it. That ring is full of memories of a dead man. Do you know how powerful that would mean to a small boy, a boy that never knew his father? And the Crescent keeps the user safe from harm. You should be the person keeping him safe from harm but now he's got the Crescent. But there was something that was like the body of a father. How many long did you wear that ring?" Lancelot asked.

"I always wore that ring." Arthur replied.

"That ring holds memories. The memories that you had, together it almost equalled you, protection and you." Lancelot finished.

"So you're saying that Arthur could see me because his imagination let him see me and somehow there was some connection between us?"

"No, I'm predicting. Something's are unanswerable but with a bit of common sense," Lancelot looked at Gwaine. "Things might become a bit clearer."

"But won't this make him think that you are alive?" Elyan asked.

"If he never sees you again then he will grow to think that he imagined it." Lancelot suspected.

"If he saw me the first time, which is to say that he won't do again?" Arthur asked.

"The child's imagination is flexible but the apple can only stay fresh when no one has bit into it."

"Unless it's mouldy," Gwaine muttered.

"You were lucky you got this chance but it is very unlikely that it will happen again. The connection between father and son was so powerful the first time but it won't have that influential effect again, there was that pure compound that was the perfect combination but soon that ring will just become an everyday object." Lancelot explained. Arthur nodded. Gwaine was a few seconds behind. Arthur understood that his son would never see him again; he wasn't expecting his son to see him in the first place. Something else crossed Arthur's mind.

"Wait, if he was able to see me then the Crescent does work." He said.

He hoped that his accusation was right. As long as his son was safe from harm, then that was good.

**Sorry if that chapter confused anyone but to sum up Arthur saw Arthur because the ring and the Crescent had a connection so it connected Prince Arthur to Arthur (Not sure if I made that any clearer). But at the end of the day Arthur saw his father, he wasn't in a human form just quite ghostly like, like a vision. **

**Anyway, please follow or favourite if you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome! **

**Until next time!**


	23. The Next Day

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update but here is the next chapter.**

**Please follow or favourite if you liked the story and reviews are always welcome!**

Arthur had trouble sleeping that night.

He was confused and nervous. After his dead father had disappeared all he did was look at the spot where his father had just been. He had walked in the space his father had just been, he felt cold but warm. He may have just seen a ghost but he had just seen his father. He took the Crescent out of his pocket his left hand felt heavy, the ring and the Crescent were somehow drawing together; he made the two objects touch. He shivered again and he saw a quick glimpse of his father, he quickly separated the ring and Crescent out of shock. His father disappeared again. Arthur gave a short laugh; maybe if he did it again he would be able to talk with his father. The objects were slowly coming together again, which Arthur had no power over, but maybe a little less enthusiastic this time. They met; Arthur was ready to see his father again. But this time, no one appeared. He broke them apart and did it again, nothing. He did it again, nothing. He did a few more times but no result. Each time he tried to connect the two objects together, the less they were trying to connect at their own will. He got fed up soon afterwards. Why did his father appear? Was he going to appear again? He could hear the celebrations downstairs. Their King had just appeared and they were unaware of it.

Half an hour later, after Arthur had opened the remains of his gifts, he got changed into his night clothes and tried to get some sleep. He was afraid that he might wake up and find more souls of the dead in his chambers.

AW

Arthur watched his son figure out what was going on. The ring and the Crescent touched again and then Arthur's eyes travelled to his father, they looked into each other's eyes again but Arthur quickly pulled them apart. The Princes eyes returned to the objects, he connected them again but nothing happened. Arthur watched him do it a few more times but his eyes never connected with Arthur again.

"It happened twice." Arthur said.

"Yes, but now the connection is becoming less powerful. I'm sorry Arthur, but the gate from you to the mortal world is closed."

MW

The next morning Arthur was tired, he didn't sleep that well but he wanted to talk to someone about his father. He didn't want to go to his mother, she would probably cry when he mentioned his father. Leon was very serious about these things, Percival, maybe but he was still wholehearted about his safety. Merlin knew Arthur well and Arthur hoped that he would believe him. Arthur decided to go to his uncle like friend. He got changed without his servant and left the room without breakfast.

He reached the chambers of Gaius and Merlin and knocked on the door. Gaius opened it.

"Ah, child, what can I assist you for?"

"Hi Gaius, is Merlin around?"

"He's in bed. Probably suffering from a headache, you were lucky you weren't there when Merlin and Sir Percival had a little too much ale last night. I'm just making him a potion to help him."

"Ok," Arthur said. He assumed it would be funny to see Merlin and one of Camelot's finest Knights drunk.

"Would you like to come in?" Gaius asked. Arthur nodded.

He sat at the table opposite Gaius' work area; Gaius went to check his potion.

"So why do you want to talk to Merlin?" Gaius asked, looking at Arthur with caution. Before Arthur could answer he heard something knock over from the other side of the chambers. The door opened and Merlin stumbled through. Gaius quickly poured half of the potion into a flask.

"Drink this."

"C-Come on Gaius, this is horrible." Merlin drooled.

"It's your fault for drinking too much." Gaius retorted. Merlin sighed and gulped the mixture down. "Better?" Gaius asked.

"Water," Merlin said. Gaius went over to the other side of the room and brought back the mug of water. Merlin quickly drank it down.

"Better?" Gaius asked again.

"Yeah," Merlin said. Arthur sniggered.

"Ah yes and Prince Arthur is here. He wants to talk to you; I'll go and deliver this to Sir Percival." Gaius said, as he poured the remains of the potion into another flask. When he left a room Merlin went to sit opposite Arthur.

"Are you feeling better?" Arthur asked.

"Loads," Merlin grinned. "So what do want to t-talk about?" Merlin yawned. Arthur sighed; he didn't know how to start.

"It… my… I saw my father… last night." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked quickly and alarmed.

"I saw my father." Arthur repeated. "He was in my chambers and I think he was a ghost."

"Arthur," Merlin said carefully. "Are you sure you saw your father? I mean I know it must be hard to grow up without a father, I did but are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"No," Arthur "You don't believe me do you?" Arthur asked, a little hurt. He thought Merlin would understand.

"No, it's just that it's not that simple to see someone of the dead. The gate to the after- world rarely opens." Merlin explained.

"I definitely saw him." Arthur said. "He talked to me."

"What did he say?" Merlin asked a little intrigued.

"He said '_Arthur can you see me?_' he sounded shocked and he also mentioned someone called Lancelot and Gwaine and he also mentioned my Uncle, Elyan." Arthur told. Merlin gulped.

"Do you want to tell your mother about it?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to worry."

"I'll talk to her." Merlin said. "I won't tell her that you saw him but I'll try and figure things out. Don't worry Arthur." He smiled. Arthur nodded.

"What was my father like anyway?"

"In all honesty, he was a prat." Merlin laughed. "But he was also the bravest man I knew."

X

Merlin went to Gwen's chambers as soon as Arthur went to his tutoring class. Merlin felt sorry for him, having to go to some boring Literature and history lessons, the day after his Birthday. But Arthur was going horseback riding with Percival and Leon so this day did have some advantages. For Arthur, it must have been fun but all of Merlin's horseback experiences ended up with sore backsides.

He knocked on the door and Gwen told him that he could enter. She was sitting at her desk, looking at some parchment. She didn't look tired. Merlin wished his drinking responsibilities could be a bit more under control. Gwen only had a glass or so of wine.

"Ah, Merlin, what would you like to discuss?"

"Nothing important… um… have you ever told Arthur about Gwaine or Lancelot?"

AW

"Great Arthur, why did you have to say our names?" Gwaine said.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting my son to see me in the middle of nowhere." Arthur defended.

"Daddy Arthur," Gwaine said quietly, almost in pay back because that wasn't particularly the nick name that Arthur wanted to stick to for all internally. Gwaine smiled in triumph at Arthur's bothered face; he thought Gwaine forgot about the title three and a half years ago.

MW

Gwen had confused expression on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Gwen, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. It's just that Arthur came to me and said he saw his father, Arthur." Merlin said quickly. Gwen gasped.

"Well, did he?" she said eagerly.

"I don't know, he said he was like a ghost. Arthur seemed very certain that he did. But if he has heard of Gwaine and Lancelot, then it might just be his conscious playing with him. He could have just wanted to see his father so badly that he might have just imagined it."

"I haven't mentioned Lancelot or Gwaine before, I mean I've talked to Percival and Leon and some of the other Knights of Camelot about Gwaine after his death but never to Arthur. The only other person I know of, that would talk about Gwaine, would be Percival."

"Ok, I'll look a little more into the matter." Merlin said.

"Do you think that he did see Arthur?" Gwen asked a little hope in her voice.

"I would like to think so but I really don't know. Sometimes the unknown things in the world never share their secrets."

X

When Arthur finished his tutoring lesson he went down to see Fredrick. He wanted to tell Fredrick, maybe he would believe him. Merlin said he did but the whole time they were having the conversation he looked worried.

He found Fredrick by the tree, under the shade. He was wearing a blue cloak that covered his dark brown hair. Arthur liked having a friend that was around the same height as him.

"Hey," Arthur smiled, when he reached the shade. He didn't realise that Fredrick was asleep, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Arthur poked him. He jerked awake.

"Arthur." He said angrily. Arthur laughed. He also called him Arthur, as a child, they just didn't care about titles.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Good, the house got a bit cold last night, that's why I'm wearing this." He said, pointing to his cloak. "How was your Birthday?"

"It was boring. The only good bit was the feast and the presents."

"Did you get my present?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah, the apples were delicious." Arthur said. "I'll invite you next year."

"Really, you mean it?" Fredrick asked excitedly. "I've never even been in the castle."

"Really, not even for a second?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm a farmer's son; my life isn't in the castle."

"Do you want to see what it's like in there?"

"Yeah, but my father says it is scary in there." Fredrick said.

"What?" Arthur asked a little confused.

"He went in there once, to see the physician about the injury he had got while farming and it didn't feel right. The castle is the place where all the royals and nobles live."

"It isn't like that anymore. All of the royal people of Camelot are nice… except for Sir Darrel; you don't want to get on the wrong side of him." Fredrick laughed. Arthur waited a few seconds and then said "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Why?" Fredrick asked in surprise.

"Because I saw one last night,"

"My grandfather told me that he saw his mother walking around the house, we all thought he was crazy." Fredrick explained. "Who did you see?"

"My father," Arthur answered.

"But how did you see him?" Fredrick asked eagerly.

"Maybe it was a birthday present." Arthur joked. "But I know he's a kind ghost."

"How do you know?" Fredrick asked.

"Because," Arthur said, pulling out the Crescent from his pocket, "This keeps me safe from harm, so if he showed up, that must mean that he, my father, was harmless." He smiled. He passed it to Fredrick.

"It's so light." Fredrick said. "What do these words mean?" Fredrick asked, looking up and down the Crescent, eyes in awe.

"I don't know, Merlin told me once, about the Old Religion, there was a purge ages ago, before my Grandmother died, this object is a hundred years old, maybe it's their symbol or words or something." Arthur predicted.

X

Ten minutes past and Arthur realised that it was time for him to horseback riding with Sir Leon, Percival, Jerry and Derreck.

"Sorry, I have to go. If Leon realises I'm missing, he'll send a whole patrol of Knights out to find me." Arthur smiled.

"Ok, I should probably get back to my father as well." Fredrick said.

"I'll visit tomorrow." Arthur smiled.

X

"Arthur," Percival said. "We were just about to start looking for you."

"Finally, you called me Arthur." Arthur grinned.

"Sorry Sire." Percival said. Arthur sighed.

"LEON, JERRY, WE HAVE FOUND PRINCE ARTHUR!" Derreck shouted.

Leon soon came from castle steps and Jerry, ended his conversation with one of the guards and came to meet them near the horses.

"Sire, where were you?" Leon asked.

"By the farmer fields and markets," Arthur explained.

"Ok but always stay close." Leon recommended but to Arthur it sounded more like an order.

A servant helped Arthur on to his horse and they were off.

X

Arthur had been horse riding a few times; he would start having lessons in a few years so he had to get use to riding on an animal. He wasn't really riding, just sitting on the horse. A Knight had a reign and was walking the horse slowly. There were about five Knights surrounding him, also walking. Leon, Percival, Jerry and Derreck were riding by his side.

"Percival, Leon," Arthur said about ten minutes into the ride.

"Yes, Sire," Leon said.

"Have you ever heard of a person called Gwaine?" Arthur saw Percival stiffen on his horse.

"Why do you ask?" Leon said.

"I heard his name yesterday." Arthur explained, missing the part about his father saying it, to awkward to discuss on a horse.

"Nobody has mentioned Gwaine's in three years." Percival said with difficulty.

AW

"Charming," Gwaine said.

MW

"But who _was_ Gwaine?"

"He was a Knight, a Knight of Camelot."

"Ok and what about Lancelot?" Arthur asked, treading a little more carefully now."

"Who told you this?" Leon asked gently.

"A man at the feast, I didn't know his name." Arthur lied.

"Did he say anything else?" Jerry asked.

"No, only that he knew them… and such a shame that they passed away."

"Ok, Sir Lancelot was also a Knight of Camelot, he was our friend. But one day a task came up and a life had to be sacrificed to end it, you father, was going to sacrifice his life (he was still Prince at the time.) but Lancelot sacrificed his life instead." Leon explained. He left out the part where Lancelot came back and tried to destroy Camelot's plans. Merlin had told them five years ago that Lancelot was a shade.

"Sir Gwaine was the only Knight who kept things together in Camelot, whenever something went wrong; he was always the one that would make me feel better. We used to prank everyone; we even put itching powder in the Sir Leon's bed once." Percival laughed, Arthur did too. Leon grimaced.

AW

"Yeah, I remember that," Gwaine smiled. "We can re watch it later."

MW

"He used to prank everyone though, when he was drunk he was the perfect target." Percival smiled sadly. "But on the day Arthur died, his life was also taken." Percival said. Arthur could see him wipe a tear away and knew that Percival didn't want to talk about his friend anymore.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. **

**I'm not going to reveal anything about the next chapters so you guys are going to wait to find out ;) **

**But feel welcome to leave a review with a suggestion or follow or favourite if you enjoyed. **

**Until next time… XD**


	24. The Days Before

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the late update but got a chapter that will lead into many chapters to come. **

**This has the Knights and Merlin in it so Smiley Face Ace I hope you will enjoy this chapter and Neusuada I will check my grammar more carefully : ) Please review if you enjoyed or follow or favourite as well. **

**This chapter also has Fredrick, Prince Arthur and also a scene with the AW as well so lots of prospects. **

**I hope you will like the chapter and reviews are always welcome. **

Merlin headed his way down to the Throne Room, where the Round Table was. Camelot had been peaceful for fourteen years now. There was still the occasional spy or bandits in the forest but Merlin used magic to stop it or the Knights were on hand to assist and protect the land.

Prince Arthur had been learning how to sword fight for four years now. He was growing into a strong swordsman, just like his father. He also talked about his 'best friend' Fredrick a lot. Merlin had only seen him once, when he had cut his hand on a spade around four years ago, Arthur had told him that Fredrick had only started farming half a year before. Fredrick asked Arthur to take him to see Gaius but Arthur said that Merlin could heal the cut better; he had helped Arthur with his injuries although he hadn't had one in a long time, not even one from sword training, although no one would dare hurt the Prince of Camelot. A lot of people came to him for problems, Magic had been allowed in Camelot for fourteen years, to Merlin that hadn't been that long but other people seemed to have forgotten about Uther and Arthur and started to trust magic. Merlin was the Court Sorcerer but he was always available when people needed his help with their injuries or illnesses. Gaius still had a job, for fixing broken arms and sleeping drafts, stuff like that. It saddened Merlin to think that soon there would be a generation of people that just knew about Queen Gwen and Prince/King Arthur. No Arthur, the greatest King Camelot has ever known. No Uther, the arrogant man who banned magic, the hundreds of those he killed to ease his guilt that never came. Gwen had grown aged and wise, parts of her hair were slowly turning grey and she was slowly getting wrinkles but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Leon was forty five, a year younger then Gwen and Percival was forty two.

Gaius was slowly deteriorating but carried on as strongly as he could. Merlin yearned that he would hang in for a little longer. He had been Merlin's adviser, he had helped him a lot and even though Merlin thought he would be able to take on the rest of his life without him, it sure would make his life better if his father- like figure was in it. But Gaius was healthy and he was still able to work so Merlin thought, or hoped, that Gaius still had a few more years. Everyone had changed, Arthur was fourteen, The Knights were growing older, Gwen had changed so much over the years, but Merlin was still Merlin. He looked the same age, he wore the same clothes but he had also changed inside. The young boy who came to Camelot was unaware that his life would change, unaware of the powers he possessed, of the friends he'd make, of the Prince that would become Merlin's friend that the rest of his life would be devoted to protecting the prat, grieving him.

He opened the door and walked into the throne room. All of the seats were occupied, except for two- Merlin and Arthur's. Arthur only occasionally attended meetings at the moment but he would start coming on a regular bases at sixteen. For now, he just concentrated on sword fighting and his studies, how he would become a great king, like his father.

"Merlin, we were just getting started." Gwen smiled. Merlin went round the table to sit in his seat opposite the doors. "Now as I was saying, in three days, Arthur will be going on his first hunting trip, I will be sending Camelot's finest Knights." She looked at them individually, Sir Leon and Percival included. "But it will be his first experience so start off with small animals no bigger than a fox. The trip should take less than a day so I shall expect the patrol back at sun fall. I shall expect _none_ of you to leave Arthur unsupervised at any time." Gwen instructed.

"Don't worry our Majesty; we will guard him with our lives." Cedric said.

"Yes, and bandits haven't trespassed on Camelot grounds in over half a year." Leon said.

"I know, but we can never be certain when danger is in our path." Gwen said.

"We will be on our best watch out." Derreck said.

After the meetings the Knights went back to their duties. Merlin was on his way to learn a new spell, not that it was easy to find one he hadn't mastered yet. He was just about to turn left and go down the corridor but Percival called his name.

"Merlin," he said as he caught up with him. "I heard you weren't coming on the hunting trip." This was true. Merlin had always come on the trips to help.

"Sorry Percy, but Mrs Grant's leg needs to be healed so I need to collect the herbs that are in the caves of the Western Plains, I would have left already if it wasn't Sir Jerry's Birthday. I'm leaving at nightfall and the journey's about three days there and back." Merlin explained.

"The Western Plains, I've heard of that place… are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you? I'm sure I could get Sir-"

"I'll be fine." Merlin cut in. "I've got plenty of weapons." Merlin smiled. Percival chuckled.

"Just don't get knocked out."

"When do I get knocked out?" Merlin smirked.

"Well to name one: you did faint when you saw that dead robin."

"Yeah, well," he said, trying to avoid being called a girl again.

"Arthur always used to call you an idiot when you did stuff like that." Percival smiled.

"Yeah, but Gwaine avenged me by calling him Princess." Merlin sniggered.

"Remember the days before?" Percival asked.

"Of course I do. I think about it all the time." Merlin said. It was true; he had to live with the past in front of him. He thought about Camelot, the days where Morgana was the thing holding it back and now it was peaceful. Where there were traitors in Camelot and Merlin couldn't confront them because he was nothing but a servant.

"Compared to now," Percival said. "Everything was so much more complex. I'm not if there was one time where bandits or Morgana's men attacked us on Camelot grounds when we were on patrols or something." Percival said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, but I always made sure that none of them got near Arthur. Sometimes I wish that those days were back."

"What?" Percival asked.

"There was so much more back for me back then, I was punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit right in front of Arthur, the arrogant Prince. Uther, the man who told me I was a trusted ally in the fight against magic."

"Well that must be a story to be told in the tavern."

"I've told you most of my stories." Merlin smiled.

"Maybe, but there's always the tavern," Percival grinned. He only used to go to the tavern occasionally but in the last fourteen years, he went a lot. Gwaine had certainly made a lot of memories at the tavern. When Gwaine and he had newly become Knights they only went once as Knights but by the third time they were good as best friends, he made him laugh and he was the only thing that made him happy on the long quests.

Percival rarely went to the tavern in the past because he made a run for it one drunken night for he realised he didn't have any golden coins left. He paid through Arthur's punishment but the bar man still gave him the creeps. Gwaine had also made a run for it but he was the one who brought new members to 'The Rising Sun' and often found him with free pickled eggs. Now that Gwaine was gone Percival went to the tavern every few days, almost if he was filling in Gwaine's place. Fourteen, nearly fifteen years without him and he still wished that he was here today.

"Oh, are you going to the tavern tonight Percival?" Sir Leon asked, exiting the double doors and coming over to meet them.

"Yeah," Percival smiled.

"Well when aren't you?" Leon said wearily. "Merlin, are you going to join us?"

"No, sadly I won't be here to see Percival dancing on the table again; I'm leaving to the cave of the Western Plains tonight." Merlin said.

"Oh yes, I heard from Sir Edward. He offered to go with you if you want." Leon requested.

"No, he's going with Arthur on the hunting trip. I won't need any assistance."

"Are you sure, the caves of the Western Plains… no man should enter alone." Leon said with concern.

"It's not the worst thing I've faced or have faced." Merlin said. This was true; the things that he has seen still gave him nightmares. The caves of the Western Plains weren't that bad. He had been there once but it had given him a rather nasty scar on the knee.

"Yeah, he has magic." Percival said.

"And I've got one trick that makes your… well let's not get into details." Merlin advised.

"I'm never going to get on your bad side." Percival smiled.

"Weird to think how many times you were doing that behind our backs all those years ago." Leon said.

"Here we go again." Merlin said. Every so often Leon would realise that Merlin had been doing magic all the time, even before they knew. It had started ten years back and every few months since then the realisation would dawn on him again. Leon often wanted to get the feeling off his chest by discussing it with them. They had gone into a long and interesting conversation the first time but every time it came up again they had grown shorter and repetitive.

"We know it was weird Leon but how many times have you said that?" Percival asked.

"It's just strange to think about." Leon replied.

"Like when you say a word over and over again?" Merlin asked.

"Hmm," Leon said. "I should be going."

"Really, we don't have anything else planned to do?" Percival asked.

"You may not." Leon said. "See you later at the 'Rising Sun' Percival and Merlin are you sure about the cave?"

"Yes, I'm fine _Leon_." Merlin said, making his name last for a few more moments then it was meant to. Sometimes Leon treated him like he was his responsibility. Just because he still looked like the gangly boy who arrived in Camelot all those years ago doesn't mean that he didn't have the intelligence of a fifty year old man. He had seen the good and bad things in the world and there were something's that he really didn't want to remember.

"Ok, well I'll see you when you get back." He smiled and patted him on the back when he left.

"You know the hunting trip last week," Percival said. "I think that woman had an interest in you," Percival theorised.

"She was not." Merlin said.

"She did." Percival laughed. "She was blushing."

"No, I helped her get back home, she was thankful for it."

"No, she wanted you to ask _her _out to dinner."

"How would you know?"

"I know, okay?" He grinned.

"She could do better. I don't want anyone right now." Merlin said. After Freya, Merlin didn't think he would find anyone else. He didn't want to start a family because he didn't want to be in that position where he lost everything, it always ended like that.

"You're lucky Merlin; you're going to start to get grey hair soon."

"Being old isn't that bad," Merlin said.

"Yeah well you should try being young as long as you can because once it's gone it's never coming back."

"Sometimes it's better to live your life properly rather to be trapped in your past."

"Every trap has its weak spot; you can either stay in it forever or make an escape."

"It isn't as easy as it sounds." Merlin said.

"Well-" Percival started.

"Merlin," Gaius said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Malcolm needs that remedy." He said.

"Oh yeah," Merlin remembered.

"Bye Merlin, good luck with the cave." Percival said he patted him on the back.

"Don't get too drunk, Percy." Merlin grinned.

"I shall hope not." Gaius said raising an eyebrow at Percival.

X

Arthur walked down to the place where he and Fredrick had been. He had just finished his sword training. This was his favourite activity; he didn't like tutoring it had to be the most boring activity on earth. Sword training helped him a lot. It was a way to get his mind off things.

He went to the tree that he and Fredrick usually met. He wasn't there. In fact none of Fredrick's family was on the strip of land they owned. He went over to an elder on the strip of land next to Fredrick's family.

"Prince Arthur," he said bowing. "Is there a problem?"

"No, everything's fine." He smiled. "Have you seen Fredrick?"

"The boy you mean? Not today Sire." The elder said.

"Where does his family live?"

"Over there." The man said pointing to a house behind the fields.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled.

He walked over to the faraway house; he wondered why Fredrick's family weren't working. He had never seen them not working.

The house was small and quiet. If they weren't in there Arthur didn't know where they were. He knocked on the door. Fredrick's father opened.

"Prince Arthur," he said. His eyes were red and he looked tired. "You must be here to see Fredrick." Arthur nodded mutely. "C- Come in." he said, Arthur entered the small house. There wasn't that much there, a table, five beds and some other touches that made it a home. Including him there were five people there: Fredrick, his father, grandfather and his grandmother.

Fredrick was sitting on one of the bed which Arthur suspected was his.

"Fredrick?" Arthur said with concern. "What happened?"

"It's… well… my mother died yesterday." He said, tears forming. Arthur put his arm round his friends' shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Fredrick said truthfully.

"I know it's hard to lose a parent."

"Hmm," Fredrick said quietly.

"If you want," Arthur said, pulling the 'Crescent' out of his pocket, "You can have this until you feel better."

"What? You've carried this since your seventh Birthday."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Arthur smiled. "I know it won't undo what's already been done but at least you'll feel like you're not alone."

"Thanks." Fredrick smiled.

AW

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Arthur asked.

"Which one, Arthur or Fredrick?" Gwaine asked.

"Both of them," Arthur said. "He's going on his first hunting trip."

"He's a boy; he would want to have fun rather than being safe all the time."

"Yes but I'm sure Gwen would want him to be safe." Arthur reminded him.

"What about Fredrick?" Elyan asked.

"His mother died." Arthur said slowly. Realisation dawned upon him, this was the After World. He disappeared from his room.

He found himself in a blur again as he travelled to a different part of the universe. He stopped at a cave, a woman stood alone inside.

"King Arthur?" The woman asked in a confused tone.

"I just wanted to thank you, its Mary isn't it? I heard your son mentioning it a few times."

"But how can it be you, you… died."

"I'm sorry to be the one who tells you this, but you are too."

"No, I'm not dead. I can't be."

"I'm sorry but you are. You will be alright though. This place is a place of peace."

"But my family-"

"They will be alright too. Don't worry."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a cave in a faraway universe; this is the world of the dead. You can't breathe, eat or sleep this will be your home for eternity." Arthur said as Mary tried to breathe.

"I will never see my family again?" She asked sadly a few moments later.

"You can, they will be with you when their time ends but you can still see them but you won't be able to communicate." Arthur said.

"How can I see my family?" Mary asked. Arthur walked over to the basin. Mary followed and looked into it. The watery surface turned into Fredrick and Arthur talking.

"My son," Mary smiled.

"Your ancestors and friends will be here shortly, they will explain."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"My son is friends with your son, it is necessary for us to meet and I would like to thank you on behalf of your son." Mary smiled.

"You and the Queen have made Camelot into a better place. It should me thanking you. You made Camelot a brighter home for my son to grow up in."

**I hope you liked that chapter and hopefully I will be able to update sooner than last time. The next chapter will be about Merlin and the cave of The Western Plains, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan will be watching him as usual but Arthur will have another guest visiting him soon, for reasons that will come clear soon… **

**Follow or favourite or review for suggestions or if you liked the chapter. **


	25. The Cave of the Western Plains

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update: (**

**This chapter is about 'The Cave of the Western Plains' and Merlin travelling alone in the death-trap. It doesn't have much dialogue in apart for the ending… not to reveal anything. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review or follow or favourite. **

Merlin was walking towards the opening to the Cave of the Western Plains, after tying the horse's reigns up to a tree. He had been travelling for three days now. Arthur would probably be setting out on his first hunting trip as it was around midday. Merlin wondered how he was getting on, had he captured anything yet? Was he getting support from the knights or was he fine on his own?

Merlin hated having to be on a horse for days on end but these herbs were very powerful when put into a particular remedy, they could also provide for years. Merlin could have gone to a forest that rested in the borders of Camelot but they were nowhere to be found anymore. The Cave of the Western Plains, however treacherous they may be, was the closest for several miles. He entered the cave, lit a torch and entered at the mouth.

The cave quickly became darker and stonier, the walls were damp and there was a sound of water dripping on to the hard floor. Merlin hoped that his estimations were right, that the herbs would grow before the middle. Many had tried, many had failed, Merlin kept on thinking this, but many of them didn't have magic so he figured he had a better chance. They grew high up on the walls; the only way of getting there was to go on a thin layer of stone that could break under any pressure. Luckily Merlin had practised an enchantment that would make his mass lighter, he would still have to be careful but it would the chances of getting out of there alive would be more towards his side.

The cave seemed to go downhill and the sound became more muffled, Merlin wasn't sure if he was imaging this or not, but the caves walls seemed to be closing inwards...

He had heard stories about this place; people weren't killed by big, enchanted creatures, the most gruesome and dangerous of which wouldn't be able to survive long in here.

They died from insanity. Nothing was right; everything in this ancient cave was designed to confuse the mind and slowly bury itself in people's thoughts and use this to their advantage, to crack their souls for its own entertainment. People had hallucinations and the worst, it made people hear things, like the effect a mandrake had but the noises were more personalised, the noises you really didn't want to hear.

Merlin had come in here once, Merlin, Arthur Senior and The Knights had been coming home to Camelot. Arthur sent Merlin out to get firewood, he had went with one of the Knights, who Merlin had never learned the name of, decided to see if the cave had any wood in there. A few minutes in there and the overconfident Knight ran out screaming, leaving with the torch. Merlin was alone in the cold darkness. He tried to make his way out but he tripped over a skeleton and fell on a rusted sword, just above his knee. He had taken away any chance of infection but he was lucky, most people would have been unable to get back up again, their minds too twisted but Merlin was more powerful than any man.

There was a myth about the cave, a myth that everyone who had come out of the cave knew to be true. There was an old hag, she was an enchantress and she was a very ghastly woman, she had friends but she only gave them one chance. Her friends soon grew tired of her taunts, she was a lady who took her friends for granted and expected them to respect her. Her 'friends' left her alone so she grew angry. She went to The Western Plains and went to a cave. She put all of her magic into the heart of the cave and lured her friends there. The magic was too powerful, she died from weakness, her plan had worked, her friends had humiliating, frightening deaths ever but she never lifted the enchantment.

He had been travelling in the cave for what felt like a day, every step felt like it took a minute. Even though he was surrounded by fire's light, he felt like he was soaked in darkness. His footsteps were echoing on the cold ground. There were secrets, whispers inside of the walls. He past skeletons, some old, some fresh, although there were less bodies the further he went, it scared him even more but he didn't let it show. He continued walking for another half an hour, Merlin thought, or hoped, that he was near now, all he wanted was to get back to the world of sanity.

He saw lights. Had he missed a turning or turned around? No, there were _no_ turnings; it had been one straight line hadn't it? He blinked several times and the light vanished. He heard a whisper, the whisper grew louder, he slowly heard the words that were formed, and the voice became clearer it clearly said

"Merlin," he looked in all directions, the voice came from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. It was the voice Merlin hadn't heard in almost fifteen years. The voice he had wanted to hear for so long, it was the voice of King Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur repeated. It kept on doing so until Merlin muttered a spell, the voice died. Merlin held back some tears, how long he had wanted to hear that voice, but it was used to try and defeat him.

X

He had finally found it. Around an hour later, there was a long, thin line of stone that lead to tall wall, Merlin could see the herb. It grew along around a large purple flower. It was green and fuzzy, almost like moss.

He spoke the enchantment with passion; Arthur was still deep in his mind. Once he was finished, white dust covered itself around the large piece of slate. After it had finished, Merlin put the torch down and carefully started his journey across the link to him and the wall containing his purpose for his journey.

The stone started to crumble around him; it had been shaped when it broke off. He looked down, it was black. If this failed there was no coming back. He started to hear whispers again.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Stop it," he said warningly. The stone crumbled a bit more. It was getting thinner. It was getting colder. The silence was getting louder. His fears were getting clearer. The cave was getting darker. Merlin was walking quicker. The stone was crumbling faster. He was half way now.

Merlin tried to get his mind off things. He thought of Camelot, he thought of the Knights, he thought of Gwen, he thought of Arthur. How far had they got with hunting? They were happy, they were enjoying their day. There was no place _he'd_ rather be.

He had reached the end now. He sighed in relief but this made the stone crumble loudly. He quickly got onto the cave wall. It was about ten metres until the herb. He started climbing upwards. The rocks were large so it wasn't hard.

About three metres up, Merlin started to see light again but then it started to grow bright, it almost blinded him. One hand let go to cover his eyes, he almost fell off, one of his hands held on to a stone for dear life. He shouted a spell. The lights disappeared. He got his grip back and continued climbing. He soon got to the herb. He laughed in achievement and took one third of the plant growing there and put it in the pouch attached to his belt.

Merlin looked upwards and saw a small patch of light. Merlin blinked several times, it was still there, a small break in the cave. Merlin quickly started climbing upwards and soon reached the hole. It was too small for any man. Merlin said a spell and some of the rocks fell down. He got out of the small hole. He was free of the cave. Free at last.

AW

"Well luckily he made it out alive." Elyan said.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to have someone knew to talk to." Gwaine said, after three pairs of eyes looked at him with confusion, he said "Joking."

"That place scared the hell out of me too." Arthur said.

"Why was he talking to himself?" Elyan asked.

"It's a side effect of the cave, people can hear voices, it's all part of the caves trick." Lancelot explained.

"Who was he hearing?" Gwaine asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Lancelot asked, glancing at Arthur.

"I can't believe I made him go and get firewood again before because he came back with none," Arthur said sadly. "That cut on his leg didn't look that bad."

"I didn't think that the cave looked that bad." Gwaine said.

"The enchantment only affects the holder, to us it just looked like a dark cave, like it was before, but God knows what Merlin was seeing in there." Lancelot said.

"I can guess that it was Percy and Leon throwing cabbages at him. If they did that to me, then they would do it to him." Gwaine smiled.

MW

Merlin had got back to Camelot three days later. It had taken him a while to get over the caves. Even on the second day of traveling, when he was far away from the cave, he could still hear that voice. It gave Merlin shivers when thinking about it.

He came into the Camelot boarders. As he past, he could sense something wasn't right. The people in Camelot were quieter and they were emptier as well. Merlin predicted that this was still some of the caves after affect. That's why it made Camelot look duller.

He went upstairs to find Gaius but when he got there, there were a few more people in there then he expected. Gaius and Gwen were standing around six Knights, except for Leon, they were unconscious and had various scars scattered across their bodies.

Leon was speaking to Gaius; Gwen was sitting quietly next to him. This was unlike Gwen.

Something didn't look right to Merlin.

"Gaius?" he asked with concern. "Gwen, Leon." He looked at the other Knights that were knocked-out. "Where's Arthur?"

"H- He's gone." Leon gulped with fear.


	26. The Hunting Trip

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late update. **

**This is kind of like a part two to chapter 25 but it's about Arthur's hunting trip and all will unravel. **

**Coming to the end of school now, yay! After all that hard work and procrastination, I really need a break;) although I missed out on winning a Kindle *Angry face* Got my report for school, no disappointments XD Still haven't got my Science results back… **

**I would just like to say RIP to Cory Monteith who died on the 13****th**** of July so Rest In Peace : )**

**On a happier note, I hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome. **

_He came into the Camelot borders. As he past, he could sense something wasn't right. The people in Camelot were quieter and they were emptier as well. Merlin predicted that this was still some of the caves after affect. That's why it made Camelot look duller. _

_He went upstairs to find Gaius but when he got there, there were a few more people in there then he expected. Gaius and Gwen were standing around six Knights, except for Leon, they were unconscious and had various scars scattered across their bodies._

_Leon was speaking to Gaius; Gwen was sitting quietly next to him. This was unlike Gwen. _

_Something didn't look right to Merlin. _

"_Gaius?" he asked with concern. "Gwen, Leon." He looked at the other Knights that were knocked-out. "Where's Arthur?" _

"_H- He's gone." Leon gulped with fear. _

AW

"What does he mean?" Arthur asked in worry.

"There must be some of the story still untold. The basin will show us Arthur's part of the day." Lancelot said he too showed signs of concern. Arthur walked over to the basin and looked into the basin. It rippled into a picture of the day of the past, the day that Arthur went on his first hunting trip. Arthur thought it was weird, seeing as this day had just happened but yet it was in present day. In fact Arthur didn't know what day earth was in.

MW

Prince Arthur was riding on his horse. They had just finished hunting more or less. Leon advised that they stopped.

When they were by the covering of trees, Percival started a fire. Arthur was quite proud of himself. He had caught two pigeons, six rabbits and a fox. Arthur felt a bit uneasy at first but he found himself to be quite skilled at it. Many of the Knights lounged around, talking, laughing. Arthur sat down near the fire, even though it wasn't cold, Arthur liked the smell; it made him feel like he was at home, the smell, the heat, the effect of the burning embers.

Percival came to sit next to him.

"What did you think of your first hunting trip?" Percival asked.

"Good," Arthur smiled. "Shame Merlin couldn't have come." Arthur said. Merlin had been a good friend to Arthur over the years.

"Yes, I miss his entertainment too; he was always the one who told the stories." Percival smiled.

"I wonder how he's getting on in the cave." Arthur said, unaware of the things Merlin was going through.

"Yeah, I hope he's alright." Percival said slowly, he had heard stories of that cave, none of them were good. He kept on reminding himself that Merlin was magic but only few had come out, Percival hoped that Merlin would come out unharmed, or at least no major wounds.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Arthur asked.

"No, he's fine." Percival said quickly. "Just hope he's not sad about missing the trip." Arthur raised an eyebrow at the aged knight. He knew something wasn't right, but he didn't question.

"Are we going to do anymore hunting?" Arthur asked.

"No, the Queen- _your_ mother, will want you back before sun fall." Percival said, patting him on the shoulder with his leather-gloved hand.

"Yes," Leon came and sat next to them. "You did well on your first hunting trip. We'll take you out for another one soon."

"And kill a stag?" Arthur asked hopefully. Leon and Percival laughed.

"Maybe not _that_ big, young prince," Percival smiled.

"Was my father any good at hunting?" Arthur asked.

"The best in Camelot! Although we did hear that Merlin killed some of the dangerous beasts sometimes." Leon said.

"Hunting was probably one of the King's favourite activities. Hunting wasn't really Merlin's favourite day out though. Being the manservant of your father usually contained running around a lot and riding on a horse, Merlin is more of a person who sat down and let his magic do anything for him, bet he uses it as a luxury now." Percival explained.

AW

"Gosh Arthur, Merlin must have had a hard time looking after you." Gwaine said.

"I didn't ride a horse that much." Arthur defended. He looked at all of the raised eyebrows. "Ok, maybe I did but back then I was arrogant so I thought it didn't matter whether he was satisfied or not."

"Nobles, typical," Gwaine rolled his eyes, Elyan and Lancelot laughed.

"You're the one to speak Gwaine, you are one yourself." A voice said. They turned around and saw Mordred.

Mordred came along once a month or so. Killing Arthur had obviously made quite a big dent in their relationship so he tried to fix it a little at a time. Arthur could say that he was his friend, in the After World you were there eternally, so it was best to forgive them. Even though he had forgiven him, didn't mean that he still trusted him, even though he couldn't betray Arthur again, trust was a very strong word.

"Ah Mordred, how kind of you to join us," Elyan said.

"Hello Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Arthur." he looked at everyone as he said the name, Arthur a little bit longer.

"Been getting your update on the Mortal World?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur's on his first hunting trip, you must be proud Arthur." Mordred smiled.

"Very. Didn't you see Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think I mean very much to Merlin. I don't think he'll want to see the killer of his best friend watch his life."

"Ah, I see." Arthur said it was sad to think that Merlin was still angry at Mordred for killing Arthur but _he_ was talking to him right now.

"Should we continue to watch the vision?" Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded, he still felt nervous about what he and Merlin had heard Leon say. They turned around to the vision. The scene they had last seen had changed.

"Damn, we've lost our place." Gwaine said. This happened quite a lot. You could not control how fast the After World went compared to the Mortal World.

MW

Arthur was riding back to Camelot. The ride was going smoothly although Arthur didn't feel quite full; there was something that Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. He was riding of his own accord. Five guards were walking along him and his horse, there were another four behind. One had suggested pulling his horse, so it would be safer but Arthur refused.

"We shall have a feast." Percival smiled, "In honour of your first hunting trip."

"What he means is, free mead." Leon explained. Arthur laughed.

"The Rising Sun is closed because it is to be redecorated." Percival moaned "What was so bad about it?"

"I'd rather not answer that." Leon said.

"Won't be long until you'll be going, Arthur," Percival said.

"Don't let Gwen hear you say that." Leon said.

"I'm never going to that place. It's full of drunken men."

"But it does have a great entertainment." Percival grinned.

"Wait!" Leon said. He held his hand up. The Knights on horses stopped and the guards stopped walking.

"Leon, what is it?" Percival asked. The feeling of emptiness came at the pit of Arthur's stomach again.

"I heard something rustle over there." They were a slope and a gathering of trees. Leon pointed to his left. The guards slowly took out their swords, the Knights did too, and Arthur took out his dagger.

A few moments later about thirty bandits came out from the left and right. Arthur's eyes widened, he saw Leon and other Knights charge on their horses and strike at them. He had never been in an attack before.

"Arthur!" Percival shouted. "Come with me!" Arthur jumped of his horse along with Percival and ran.

Percival stopped. "Arthur, go to the covering of trees over there." he said kindly, he eyed gathering of tall trees. "I will protect you and when the encounter is over, we will get you back to Camelot." Arthur nodded and ran, he didn't want to leave Percival or the others behind but what other choice was there? He held out his dagger protectively. Percival did the same thing with his sword. Five bandits reached Percival half a minute later. Did they see Arthur? Percival defeated four of them and the fifth person ran away.

"AND STAY AWAY!" Percival shouted.

Arthur saw the fight between the Bandits and all the other Knights. Many were defeated from both sides but Leon was still standing. He could hear it from here but saw a man watching it, he called a man. He was skinny and didn't look very dangerous, except for the eyes, the dark eyes which didn't have any life in them. He took out an object, Arthur couldn't see it properly but it looked like a ring. Energy shot out from it and made the remaining Knights (and bandits) fall down. Arthur managed to hold back a scream, magic. It wasn't the magic that Merlin used, it was used to destroy.

The man who had run away from Percival had now reached the other two. He saw him talking and pointed to Percival who was also shocked about what had just happened.

Arthur saw one of them put a piece of parchment on one of the dead guards and the three of them started to travel to Percival and Arthur.

"Arthur," Percival said still facing the same direction, quietly but loud enough for Arthur to hear. "Get out of here, don't wait for me. Go back to Camelot." Arthur nodded, even though he knew that Percival didn't see him.

He quietly left his hiding place. They were about a hundred metres away, a head start, Arthur was fast at running. If they did catch up with him he had his dagger, Arthur never killed a person before and he didn't want to but today might be the day that he had to.

He got behind a big oak tree and peeked round. He just managed to see them reach Percival. The gathering of trees had blocked most of his view and he wasn't as close. Percival armed himself but there was a flash and Percival was down. Arthur cursed under his breath.

The man, who had been watching the battle, looked around. He walked through the gathering of trees, towards where Arthur was. Arthur breathed heavily, if Percival hadn't told him…

They were about forty metres away. Arthur could hear mumbling.

'_I could run past them and get to the horses.'_ Arthur thought. The horses, his ride back to Camelot. To his mother, to Gaius, to Merlin, in this situation he had to believe that anything was possible.

The tree was about five metres wide. He moved to the back of it. If the branches were lower he could have climbed it, even if he could, it would have been too much of a distraction.

'_Maybe if I wait here, they will go ahead of me and I could circle the tree and get back to the horses.'_ Yes. This is what he would do; he would wait and then run back. Even if they did see him, he would be ahead of them, get on a horse and everything would be fine, horses of Camelot, didn't seem to like people who they weren't known too. If only Percival had come with him. He wished his father was here, to give him courage; King Arthur would never waver in a situation like this. They were about ten metres away, he could hear them now.

"I thought you said you saw the face of the Prince here? Or was I imagining Brian?"

"Master, I swear, he was here. He's only boy, he won't have gone far."

"You better hope that you're right, for your mother's sake." A deep, dark voice said.

"You will find him, I promise." Brian said, it was higher than the other mans.

"Lucas, do you sense anything?"

"He is here, I can smell his terror." The one called Lucas said. He had a smooth sound to his voice that made him sound even deadlier.

"A doe in the winter." The man said hungrily.

"This way," Lucas pointed forward. Arthur went round to the tree that made him face Percival. Arthur gulped; he wanted to wait for a little longer. He could see a horse eating from a bush, his horse.

"Wait," Lucas said. "He has moved." Arthur froze and then he ran.

"THERE!" he heard the unknown man say a few seconds later. Arthur ran faster, he had to get back. "Brian get the little brat!" he heard twigs snapping but did not look behind him. His eyes were on the horse.

'_The Crescent, I don't have the Crescent!'_ Arthur remembered. He was not safe; he was in the most danger in his life.

He passed the gathering of trees, he passed Percival. He didn't want to leave them but he had no choice.

Brian was fast but Lucas was faster. He took the object and aimed it at Arthur; he was a couple of metres behind. He was about to aim when he heard the man say

"NO!" Unfocused now, Lucas accidently hit Arthur's feet. It had a lot of power, Arthur tripped over, and the dagger that he was holder flew across the woodland. Lucas grabbed him a couple of seconds later and shoved him to Brian who held him roughly. Arthur tried not to wince.

The man reached him half a minute later, he was a wider man.

"Good." He smiled, showing yellowy teeth.

"Why did you stop me, he could've got away." Lucas said his voice a bit less calm.

"It could have killed him, that power was only strong enough for a grown man not a child."

"I'm not a child." Arthur muttered.

"Shut up." Brian said, almost like a plead. Jarl carried on.

I know you like flashing it around but that doesn't mean that you should kill the person we're here for."

"You haven't killed them, have you?" Arthur asked he tried to avoid his eyes meeting Percival.

"If we wanted to kill them, we would have done it more easily." The man said. "Arthur Pendragon, just you wait until you see what we've got in store for you." He sneered.

"What?" Arthur asked, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice.

"Lucas," The man said. Lucas took out a scrap of cloth and a bottle of a blue liquid; he poured the substance on the cloth.

"Do you think he'll be unconscious for the whole journey? We don't want him waking up and getting away."

"This will keep him asleep and if he wakes up, there are other ways of making sure he stays asleep." Lucas leered. He took the piece of cloth and drew it closer to Arthur's mouth. He tried to get away but Brian tightened his grip.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"I am Jarl, the slave trader." He said. Lucas put the cloth over his mouth and Arthur fluttered into darkness.

**Chills… It was really hard to write about that guy. Jarl is the character in 'The Coming of Arthur' part one. What is going to happen to Arthur?** **Will they have a new resident in the AW? Will Merlin rescue Arthur or will Camelot's hope be lost? **

**Review for suggestions about what could happen; I'm really interested in your ideas. Also follow or favourite if you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded sooner. **


	27. The Father of a Friend

**Hey guys, **

**So this chapter is Arthur finding something out and it does have a character in it that hasn't been in this story yet…**

**Sorry if it was late, I need to get into a new habit of posting it once a week. **

**Yay Royal baby George was born, he is so cute! I wish him well. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying your summer (is everyone out yet?). **

**But just to say, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Please leave a review at the end and there is VOTING involved so it's a chance to speak your thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoy and follow and favourite at the end or review to leave a suggestion or your opinion on the chapter. **

Merlin sat in his room, the room was full of light from the day, it was exactly the same as always but it was so different. Everything had changed. He was tired from the cave of The Western Plains, he was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. He was mad at himself, how could have he let this happen?

He remembered what had happened just half an hour before.

Leon was the first to awake, he told them how Percival took the Prince to a safety place, how a man had used magic to strike them down. Gwen used all the words she could manage before breaking point that a guard patrol went at dawn the next morning and had found them. One guard had a note attached to him, it was tear stained.

Merlin smoothed out the crumpled letter, shakily.

'_To the Queen of Camelot, we have taken the crowned Prince of Camelot ransom. Collect your Prince at Bilisor castle before the moon orbit is complete or we will sell him as a slave. We will give him back if you pay 7000 gold pieces._

_We will not hesitated, Jarl the slave trader.' _

He re-read it through again and again but the words didn't change. Merlin remembered Jarl, he, Arthur and Gwaine had got caught and trapped by him, he was a disgusting man and Merlin couldn't stop wishing that he was alright. The moon orbit was five days away, the castle of Bilisor was four, with hope they would be able to make it there in time.

If only he could have gone with them, not to be in that Godforsaken place. The bandits wouldn't have stood a chance if he was there, even if they had a magical source.

It was _his_ entire fault!

AW

Arthur couldn't describe what he was feeling, the After World had drained him of all anger but that brute had his son. He needed to a place to think. He didn't know how it would suppress his rage, he couldn't project it either. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Elyan.

"Arthur, it'll be alright." He said.

"Yeah, we haven't had any new residents in the After World." Gwaine said, after seeing the faces of Mordred, Elyan and Lancelot he said "So he must be alright."

"Gwaine, don't." Mordred said, shaking his head.

"Arthur," Lancelot said, "Don't worry he has Camelot's finest Knights and Merlin to rely on." This didn't help, Arthur felt numb all over, the feeling he got when he touched the mystery liquid.

He walked over to the basin and looked deep inside. Nothing happened.

"You can't face it Arthur." Lancelot said. "You can't see your son in this place when you're doing nothing about it." Arthur knew this was true, he had to see his son but he couldn't just sit around and watch when he would do anything to help out one of the people he cared most about.

Arthur didn't want to be here. He didn't think of anyone but he must have because he was traveling somewhere. Where was he going, his mother and father's, Morgana's? He wanted to get away from it all the worry and drama but how could he run away from the After World?

He finally stopped. The room empty. It was an exact replica of his but the green liquid was slower and was just trickling into the basin.

"Hello?" Arthur said nervously. The room felt empty, it was as if no one had entered it yet, like bed sheets that had never been slept in before.

Arthur walked over to the basin; it soon turned into a slightly blurry version of Merlin crying.

"Merlin," Arthur said sadly.

"Arthur?" Merlin said, he looked up and searched all around but looked a little let down. "He's dead. Where he is, is a whole different place, it would be almost impossible." Merlin sighed. He knew that it was possible to see people from the dead but his fate seemed to be far behind him these days.

"Merlin, I'm here." Arthur said, he had no idea what had just happened, but it had happened with his son. He hoped it would work again. It didn't.

"I guess you're wondering about what you have just witnessed." A gentle voice said behind him. Arthur turned around as saw a tall man standing there with long hair and a soft smile.

"Balinor, is this your room?" Arthur asked.

"So how's death for you? I have seen that my son did his duty well; I can see why he believed in you, you are a very brave man and your life had certainly made Camelot a better place than when I last saw her."

"T-thank you," Arthur said. He didn't know why he would visit Balinor; he didn't know him that well. "But why did I arrive at _your_ room."

"My room… no this is my son's." he said tenderly.

"I'm sorry but who's your son, I don't think I knew him." Arthur said. Balinor chuckled.

"I think you knew him better than anyone. It's time that you knew. My son is Merlin. I was a dragon lord, he was too. It was passed down from father to son." Balinor revealed.

"Merlin is your son? Your SON?" Arthur said staggered.

"He always has been. He only found out the night before I died." Realisation soon dawned over him.

"I'm sorry, you died… and Merlin was there…"

"It's not your fault."

"Of course," Arthur said modestly. "But how come I never found out before, I have found out most things about Merlin's past. Every time he saved me, all his hidden talents, how powerful he really is. So why haven't I found out this?"

"Some personal matters have to be told face to face." Balinor said, Arthur remembered the time Freya came; it wouldn't have been quite the same if they had just watched it in the vision. "I've haven't told you yet because I had no meaning of being at your assistance. I have never been here before but I knew I had to come, I don't know how but something's are untold but clear. It is I who can help you through these times Arthur, it is I who can help you and Merlin." Arthur nodded, not understanding most of it but he knew it was important. Merlin was his friend and Balinor was his father. He couldn't believe he was standing in his closest friend's room when he was so far away.

"Wait, how are we standing in Merlin's place, he's not dead."

"No, everyone's destiny is written in the fabric of the universe, few have the power to change it but whatever you do to try and prevent your future it will always end one way of another, your debt will catch up with you no matter how long. Deaths are very, _very_ rarely changed but the beginning of every living thing has always been foretold, if not so that would be injustice to everything we know. Everything has an end, even if you live a thousand years, everything has an end. That is why everyone has a room. Their room isn't easily accessible; they are to be entered by them first. A whole new life can't start with someone walking all over it first."

"But we're here." Arthur said.

"For a reason, a chance to make something better, knowledge that can save a life." Balinor explained.

"How, what can we do?" Arthur asked.

"If you go into another's room, if it was possible too, it is against the laws of the universe to step in one; it is like stepping on someone's bear soul. But Merlin's soul is very unique; he is a being of old magic, it is rare for one man to have a soul as kind and generous as he is. You meant the most to him Arthur; his whole life was devoted to making you a better man. Your souls are almost one in the same, you shared the same destiny. Your meanings are one in the same."

"Merlin will have a different reason to live, now that I'm dead there will be different opportunities won't there?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe your fate will be useful once again. The great dragon never lies." Balinor hinted. Arthur was muddled about what Merlin's father had just said. He reminded him of Merlin when he gave out pieces of advice that wasn't the clearest. "Merlin still has a long way to go, he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, as you're his friend it is your duty to help him."

"How is it possible?" Arthur asked.

"Face the basin." Balinor instructed. Arthur did as he was told and turned back around to face the basin. "Arthur to talk to people, you go to their personal room because part of their soul is there, they don't think it is you talking to them, they think it is their conscience talking to them. Most rooms are hard to get to and if someone talks to them only part of the information gets through, it can only be visited after death but your room and Merlin's are connected. Most of the basin liquid is impossible to make a vision because most of their soul is down on earth in their human bodies but some of Merlin's soul went away with him when you died. So it's here, in this room and that's why it is possible for the basin to work. You know what to do, use your words of guidance to guide him to sense." Balinor said.

"Wait." Arthur said. "How come Merlin thought he heard me the first time?"

"Maybe it's because you needed each other just as much at exactly the same moment." Balinor smiled. He vanished.

"Alright Merlin, time to get you of your backside, you idiot," Arthur smiled. He knew exactly what to say.

**Thanks to flyaway213 for giving me some of the dialogue, I hope you enjoyed it XD**

**I'm sorry if that was confusing, it's kind of hard to describe my theories but basically Arthur's going to talk to Merlin but he's going to think that it is his conscience talking to him. **

**VOTING TIME AGAIN! I know I only did this once but I'm trying to decide if I should show Arthur in the slave place. **

**Do you want to see him in the cave or do you want to wait to see what happens without Prince Arthur's point of view? Please leave a review saying DO or DON'T leave a reason but you don't have too : )**

**DO: for seeing him**

**DON'T: for not seeing him **

**I look forward to the results and I will go with the most popular one. **

**Please follow or favourite if you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome.**


	28. A Message From Above

**Ok carrying on from last week's chapter. You have another week to vote or so but I should be doing it in the next chapter.**

**Finding out who the Doctor is today, OMG! I want it to be Alexander Vlahos because he does like Doctor Who! Or Andrew Scott because he's Irish and I want to see him as a good guy, he would have made a good Master but would that be too much like Moriarty…. I hope it's someone I know but not someone too famous if you know what I mean : ) **

**BTW: Who saw that Sherlock preview? John's moustache… he looks like a mole in my opinion but he walked straight past him, WHAT! It's killing me that he doesn't know that he's alive (Pun?). Does Molly know that he's alive because he told her something? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

Arthur looked at the basin, he knew what to say.

"Merlin, you idiot, everything will be fine, just keep your head straight and-"Arthur tried to remember how to get Merlin through these times. Then he found it, his son wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't lost the thing that could have protected him. "Fredrick… Arthur's friend, go to Fredrick and ask for the Crescent. Arthur is in the castle of Bilisor, take the Crescent with you and go get my son back. You'll be alright. The Crescent will protect you from all harm."

MW

Merlin had stopped crying, he had sensed something, something very powerful. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to see Arthur's friend, the farmer's son, Fredrick. He was Arthur's closest friend; he must be going through the same thing as Merlin. Merlin didn't know why but he had a theory that he might be able to help him. He quickly dried his tears on his sleeve jacket and headed out the door, remembering what Arthur had told him, '_No man is worth your tears' _bet Arthur wouldn't be sticking to that if he was alive, he was his son.

"Where are you going?" the old Physician asked.

"Out," Merlin answered simply.

X

He travelled down by the markets. Flowers and gifts had been left by the castle walls. This saddened Merlin a bit. When Uther died, everyone lit candles for him, it was like they were giving their sorrow present to the Queen, to make her feel better about the death of her son, it was like they were giving up. This happened with Arthur, Merlin wasn't there but every night for a fortnight they would hold up a candle for the dead King. Merlin was distracted that he didn't notice a boy running into him. It was Fredrick.

"Fredrick, where are you going?" Merlin asked. The boy's eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm getting away, away from it all. Arthur's dead isn't he?" he said softly.

"No, of course not…" Merlin started.

"I can't lose him. I've lost my mother, I can't…"

"Fredrick, Arthur is_ not_ dead. I will find him, don't you worry." Merlin smiled.

"How? I heard that slave traders don't give any chances."

"No, but I'm going to rescue him." Merlin whispered. A smile flickered on to his face for half a second.

"Have this." Arthur said, taking the Crescent out of his coat pocket. "It'll help you get Arthur back."

"Thanks. I need to start immediately, the sooner the better." Merlin said, feeling that this is what he needed. "Go back home." He patted him on the shoulder and took the Crescent. He gasped; he felt a massive wave of power coming to his fingertips. He was quite shocked about how much power it was producing. He put it in his pocket and turned to leave. He was about to walk back to his room when Fredrick's voice spoke again.

"Make sure he comes back." Merlin turned around and nodded.

X

As soon as Merlin got back to Gaius' chambers he quickly headed to his room. He took the bag out of his wardrobe and got out the bag he had when he had first arrived in Camelot. He chucked in some of his clothes in and packed five of his neckerchiefs. He continued packing all the things that were essential. Gaius came in soon afterwards.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"Going to get Arthur," Merlin replied, trying to find his water skin.

"The Queen is already gathering men."

"To give Jarl the money, I know. She can't, it'll make Camelot an easier target."

"And how are you going to snatch Arthur out of a heavily guarded place?"

"The same way I always do." Merlin grinned.

"Merlin," Gaius said softly. "Think about this logically. I have heard of the tool that one of Jarl's men was using. It is very powerful; you will always have to be on your guard."

"I know. I've known all my life but this time we have the advantage. Merlin took the Crescent out of his pocket and handed it to Gaius." Gaius studied it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked gently.

"Fredrick, he said it was Arthur's."

"Arthur's, how did he get such a thing?"

"I…" Merlin started but something told him that it was that magical object shop "The shop that Mary and George own."

"They were very fortunate to come across an object such as this. Even I have heard of it."

"What is it?"

"It was made by a group of druids, back in ancient times. This metal was produced with magic, it makes it very powerful. The day after a lunar eclipse they performed a ceremony and the core was soaked in the light of the moon. There are only three that exists. The druids, as you know, are very secretive people; they don't usually like to share their gifts. It was three of them who created them, one Crescent for each. They had been working on the discoveries for all their lives and by the time the three were made; they were at the end of their lives. No one knows what happened to them afterwards."

"I wonder how it got into Mary and George's shop." Merlin wondered.

"They're collectors; they must have come across it."

"Didn't they know how controlling it is?"

"The Crescents are a myth, people liked to believe that they worked. Maybe they didn't believe in the Crescent then thought it was object of good fortune. Like a rabbit's foot or a four- leaved clover." Gaius said.

"Arthur had it though."

"Yes but he gave it to someone else."

"Do you believe that the myths are true?" he knew that the Crescent was real, the power he felt. Something was also telling him.

"If Arthur has had it all this time," Gaius started.

"Since he was seven," Merlin said automatically. He didn't know how he knew but something told him that he was that age when he first got the Crescent.

"It would explain a lot of things. Why he had he never come to me or you with a sword injury? Or any injury in fact, he's always left dangerous situations without a mark, no bandits have come when he was horse riding in the forest."

"But he didn't have it so bandits _did_ attack him. Gaius, I need to go after him. If I have the Crescent, it'll be fine."

"Merlin, I'm not going to try and stop you."

"Thank you Gaius." He hugged him quickly and ran out the door before Gaius could say another word.

X

Merlin found Gwen in her chambers.

"Gwen, have you assigned any of the Knights to go to the castle of Bilisor yet?" he asked.

"No but I will be in two hours at the meeting. I was going to ask you as well." Gwen replied.

"I'm going to rescue Arthur."

"Merlin,"

"Arthur has never come out of sword training with a scratch has he?" Merlin asked. Gwen thought for a few seconds then said

"No, I don't think he has."

"It's because he had this." Merlin held out the Crescent. Gwen took it.

"What is it?"

"It's an object that keeps you all save from harm. Arthur had this since he was seven and it has been keeping him save but his friend Fredrick's mother died so he gave it to him and when he went on his hunting trip he was kidnapped because he didn't have the Crescent. If I have this, I will be able to get Arthur back to Camelot safely."

"Merlin, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I feel a strong power whenever I touch it. It's kept Arthur save all these years, why would it stop now?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, please Gwen, just give me a chance."

"Alright, you're my friend Merlin, I trust you more than anyone. Just make sure my son is alright."

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin smiled. "I'll leave in the hour."

"Do you need any Knights?"

"No, it will be easier to get Arthur alone; if there was to be a rescue they wouldn't be expecting one man."

"Ok, Merlin I trust in you that you are doing the right thing but you need at least one Knight, it's always best to have a backup." Gwen said. Merlin thought for a minute and then said

"Percival,"

"I'll make sure he knows the plan." Gwen smiled sadly, as if wanting to avoid false hope.

"Thank you Gwen, I will have all the supplies we need."

X

"Merlin," Percival said, coming to meet him in the town square. Merlin was getting his horse ready; he had most of the supplies.

"Percy, I trust that Gwen told you the plans."

"She did. Do you have all the provisions?"

"Yes, just one last thing," Merlin said, putting his sword in its sheath. "Ok let's go." He kicked his horse and left the Camelot castle gates, Percival followed.

Merlin was going quick; they had a prince to find.

**Ok so another week to vote… **

**I hope you enjoyed that and follow or favourite if you enjoyed or review for suggestions or feedback or to vote DO or DON'T : ) **

**Just to say, I imagine Fredrick looking like Harry Lloyd in BBC Robin Hood but younger obviously. And I don't know how to describe how Arthur looks in my mind, a younger Bradley James probably :P**

**Anyway I will update soon and goodbyyeeeeeee : )**


	29. A Flicker of Hope

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the late update… **

**Most of you voted DO so I am going to show the slave place and I hope you like my idea's (even if Prince Arthur doesn't) **

**Anyway I will say no more and I hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome!**

Arthur looked down at the watery basin; it was time to leave his best friend's empty room. He was soon traveling again, through the many houses of the dead and the souls that had been missed by many at one point, Arthur seemed to be travelling for quite a while, longer then it took to get to another person's on average, Arthur didn't notice this when he was travelling _to_ Merlin's room, probably because he was all confused about Arthur's kidnap. Just how far away in the future was his friend's death?

Finally he arrived at his own, occupied, room.

"Hello." He said. Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan turned around from the vision.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Elyan asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin's room,"

"What?" They all asked.

"He hasn't died… has he?" Gwaine asked.

"What do you think Gwaine?" Arthur asked rhetorically. "Balinor, Merlin's father, told me…"

After Arthur had told them the recent events of him and Balinor they were all quite amazed.

"I've never heard about that before." Lancelot said.

"Yeah, well as he said it's rare to go into someone's room." Arthur explained.

"I thought it was a bit strange how Merlin suddenly changed his mood." Gwaine said.

"That was you telling him though." Elyan said.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Arthur smiled, realising that this was the first time he had talked to his closest friend in nearly fifteen years.

He looked down the basin, not expecting to see anything but then the face of his son rippled into view.

"Arthur?" Arthur asked. "I thought you said I wouldn't see him."

"Maybe Merlin has given you a bit of faith; you know that he's on the way to rescue your son." Lancelot explained.

"Okay," Arthur said slowly, he didn't know if he wanted to see his son in this place, but he wouldn't be seeing it if he didn't.

MW

Arthur slowly woke up, where was he? A cell, it was definitely a cell. His head hurt, memories slowly started clawing its way into Arthur's mind. The men, Percival, the Knights, unconscious, they used magic, magic, used in an evil way; he had never seen anything like it. They drugged him, how could someone be so vile? He didn't know how long he had been here but he still felt drowsy, he had a headache, he had been sleeping on a cold stone floor, a pile of hay nearby. It was dimly lit; one barred window right at the top was the only evidence of light. The sun outside was setting; soon it would be very dark in the room. The door was made of strong metal only had a thin window at the top which was used to check on prisoners.

Arthur shared with a few other people, three women and a girl, Arthur's age maybe a year younger. The room wasn't that big, five metres wide and ten meters long.

After silence for a few moments the window on the door opened and a pair of eyes looked through. The window closed again. A few minutes later it re-opened but with a different pair of eyes. It closed and then the door opened, the other people in the room shuffled back into a corner.

Jarl came through smiling like a madman, Arthur was sure that he was.

Arthur stood up to face him but his hands were bounded together by some thick chains.

"Ah, my little Prince, how's slave life for you?"

"What do you want from me?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jarl said, rolling his eyes. Some of his guards laughed, probably out of force. "Your mother is happily going to pay me gold just to get her little brat for a son back." Arthur winced a bit at the words chosen, at times like these he really wished that his father was here in situations like this.

"She wouldn't pay you." Arthur said.

"Oh but she would, funny how ransoms work, she pays me or I send Camelot's future into slavery for the rest of his life, she's got five days left or you will be sent to work in a cave finding gold and jewels that your mother buys her lovely dresses with." Jarl said simply. "I can be a very generous man but if my money isn't in my castle by the moon orbit is done, I will hand you over like _that_." He said, clicking his fingers harshly in Arthur's face. "This lot only have one day and then there going to be wives." He said pointing to the women who were trying to look away from Jarl. "Except for you honey," he said fake-sweetly to the girl. "You're going to stay here until someone actually thinks that they could put up with a weak maid." The girl eyes turned into slits and glared at the man until one of the woman guided her face away from him, worried for their own lives. "Eyes aren't going to make me afraid sweetheart." He snarled. "If you try and trick my men as your so dead father did then I will make your life _very _hard." He laughed evilly and then left the room.

"My father was here? WHY WAS MY FATHER HERE?" Arthur yelled but no reply came. He sat back down and put his head in his hands. His father was here? Why and how? Had he been caught when he was a boy or a man? Arthur felt betrayed somehow but he had gotten away, that brought a flicker of happiness in to Arthur's eyes for a second, that he gotten away and shown men like Jarl but it left, his father, or any man of Camelot wasn't here to help him. Not this time.

"You're the Prince of Camelot?" The girl asked one of the women dragged her back into the corner.

"Yes," Arthur said, she had pale skin with brown hair and green eyes she was quite beautiful but she looked ill and had dark circles under her eyes she was also very thin.

"I used to live in the lower town." She smiled.

"Used?" Arthur asked.

"I've been here for five months." She said.

"Five months?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Why? I mean how were you taken?"

"My family and I went for a picnic, it was just after the harvest, many families do it for a celebration you see, there were many there but none of them saw it either. We were so happy; it's one of the only days that you can go on the Queen's land without being charged. Then they just came, my family didn't see it happen, I offered to fill up the water skins, my parents never saw me again." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry; I know how horrible these people are."

"Don't be, the Queen has given my family another chance, apparently. My uncle has magic, he always managed to keep it secret but he's really nice, my parents used to say that he could have died but I don't know why." She said slowly.

"Why would do they take people though, what's the point?" Arthur asked.

"You heard him, he sells people to make money." She said coldly.

"That's disgusting." Arthur said, outraged that someone could be cowardly enough to do that.

"I know." The girl said emotionlessly.

"So what happens here?" Arthur asked.

"Not much, they don't feed us much, new people come in and people leave. Mostly they're woman but there were two brothers around ten but they got sold. It can get lonely sometimes most of the people in here don't talk." She said, shifting a glance at the woman behind her.

"But we must not be the only people in, are there more cells, all over the castle?" Arthur asked.

"I've heard rumours, people say things. Things about a pit, people are made to fight to the death, the other one gets set free." She explained.

AW

"I remember that place." Gwaine said darkly.

"It was horrible there. I should have killed Jarl when we had the chance to escape." Arthur said bitterly.

MW

"Do you think you or I will get thrown in there?" Arthur asked a chill going through his spine. The girl gave a noise that could have been thought as a laugh but there was no cheerfulness in it.

"No, it's only men; all of Jarl's men are sexist pigs. All of the woman and children are in the cells, while the men are used for entertainment."

"How can Jarl live with himself?" Arthur asked in a disgusted tone.

"Not used to the outside world are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are people like this everywhere; the people that live in the lower town have to live in unsafe conditions, there are loads of people like Jarl, even in Camelot." She said. Arthur felt it hard to take this all in, people in the place he called his home, were like Jarl.

"I'm… sorry if people like you are treated like that." Arthur said truthfully. She shrugged. "To be honest, sometimes I think that there are people like Jarl where I am. There not mean but they make me feel like I'm being kept like a slave, not letting me leave the life of a Prince, I can't live a life like you or any of the other children of Camelot, my only friends ('_Except Fredrick_' Arthur thought.) are the Knights and the nobles children, my mother gives me opportunities to make friends but all of them… well most of them… are too afraid of me to even speak to me. But you, you talk to me normally and I only know one other person who isn't noble but talks to me in a normal way." Arthur said. The girl gave a weak smile.

"Five months ago I would have been like all of the Camelot children but when I'm in this place I don't give a damn if another person is in higher blood then me, I've already been pushed down enough from Jarl and I don't need it from anyone else. In this place, we're all the same, in this place, we're not Princes or servants, we're slaves." She said harshly.

"I agree." Arthur nodded. "I miss home and I wish more than anything to get back home but at least I met you, I've never met anyone like you, you don't care who I am, even my friend Fredrick sometime puts my title before my name." Arthur smiled.

"Fredrick?" she asked. "You know Fredrick, the farmer's son?"

"Yes."

"My mum's friend is his mother, we're good friends." She smiled.

"Really, you're friends with Fredrick?" he asked, smiling, she did too, for the first time in ages it looked like. "What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"You know."

"No, I know you as Prince Arthur. Who are you really?"

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur Pendragon introduced.

"I'm Iylia, Iylia Lloyd." Iylia Lloyd smiled.

"Nice to meet you… Iylia." Arthur ginned.

"You too Arthur," Iylia said warmly,

AW

"I see a little connection going on." Gwaine smiled.

"There just friends," Arthur said quickly, although this is how he and Gwen started off. Gwen not caring about who he was and Arthur just wanting to be himself.

"I think that Iylia is like Gwen." Lancelot said. "She and Arthur get on a lot."

"Yeah, they do." Arthur said quietly.

MW

It was dark and no one had entered their room in ages. Arthur and Iylia had been talking about several things; they had a lot of things in common.

"I've seen you before, I come up to the castle grounds sometimes to do errands, I saw you a couple of times, you even bumped into me and said sorry once. It was a couple of weeks before I was taken." Iylia said.

"Really, I don't remember that… I mean, I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"No, I wasn't who I am today, I quickly apologised and then ran off." She said modestly. "I watched you sword fight a couple of times, you're very good at it. A few of my friends were watching, they all fancy you." She said casually.

"What?" Arthur said, redness coming to his cheeks. "Really, they do?"

"No," Iylia said. "I just wanted to see your reaction." She laughed, Arthur laughed embarrassingly too, even one of the women behind them laughed. "But they might do, all the girls in Camelot probably do." Arthur felt a bit uncomfortable, he didn't know that people actually fancied him; he had never talked to any girls of his age before. Didn't they have to know him before they started to like him? "I guess it's just because I'm a Prince huh." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I think you guessed right." Iylia said.

The door opened, making all of them jump. One of the soldiers walked through. He threw a piece of bread at Arthur and then walked out, slamming the door shut.

Arthur picked up the piece of bread.

"Why didn't you get any?" he asked.

"Because we're not of royalty," Iylia said sadly. They were both sucked back into darkness. Iylia's speech was useless, Jarl still thought Arthur of higher blood, they were actually happy in each other's company and then the door opened back into the real world and the world of realisation came back.

He broke up the bread and gave it to Iylia and the women as well, who thanked him gracefully and then quickly swallowed the bread looking like they hadn't eaten in days, Iylia ate it slowly, looking like she wanted to save it, who knew when they were going to eat next?

"It's going to be alright." Arthur said to himself but he felt like he was saying it to someone else as well.

**End of a chapter that I hope you all liked : )**

**The name is pronounced I-li- a just to say. **

**I hated writing for Jarl, evil man ;P**

**Neusuada got her wish, please review : )**

**And for anyone else who liked the chapter please review or follow or favourite as well. **

**Until next time…**


End file.
